That Which Drive Us
by babygirlgilena
Summary: Samcedes AU, not sure if I'll bring in more couples but someone has to focus on our favorite pair. Best friends one of which has feelings for the other, driving has to do with their interaction. Enjoy.
1. Places You've Come to Fear

**Hi so I did a one shot not too long ago and this idea kept popping in my head, AU Samcedes. I love reviews, it gives me life and feeds my creativity please let me know what you think. So here we go, also I don't own Glee (cause if I did the writing would be hella better but that is not the point) Bffle friends Samcedes here we go :) Enjoy! Sorry for mistakes I read and re-read this over and over **

**Chapter 1**

'What fool could she be to love a man like him?' She asked herself that question every single time she came near her. His smile which hadn't graced his lovely face in months twitched at the edges of his mouth as his eyes hard from a rough year came into contact with hers. She gave off a shy smile in return trying to calm her beating heart, 'Don't tell him he looks hot today. Don't stare at his mouth for too long. Don't HOPE for something more cause it won't happen.' She had to repeat that over and over again in her mind as he drew near her.

"Hey Mercedes, walk with me to class?" It was an innocent question but inside of her she screamed, 'I'd follow you to the ends of the earth.' Instead thankfully she nodded and pushed off her locker and joined in step with him down the hall.

Sadly this was her life, Mercedes Jones was in love with Sam Evans for better or worse and unbelievable amounts of trying she couldn't/wouldn't get over him. She wouldn't say she had a crush, it wasn't a crush it was so much more than a crush. Crushes you were blinded by a person's flaws and just saw perfection, she knew what kind of guy he was. He had a good heart, but he was truth be told a terrible friend to her sometimes especially when it pertained to other girls. He had tunnel vision and instead of speaking up for herself she let him do it to her time and time again. Until finally she couldn't take it anymore and they had a serious confrontation.

"_If you think you can just walk in my room like you own the place you might wanna rethink that and leave now." Her tone wasn't at all joking. Sam had to do a double take and make sure he was in fact in the right place. He stared at her shocked and she continued to flip through her magazine while sitting on her bed trying to control her anger. _

"_What is your problem?" He asked as he moved further in the room and took off his coat and shoes to go and lay with her on her bed, the second his body made contact she sprang up from the mattress and threw the magazine, Sam rolled to his back and put his hands behind his head as she started to fuss and fiddle with things further and further away from him. 'Great she's pissed at me... never seen her like this before... at least not with me.' He continued to watch her all the while she felt his eyes on her as she moved around. _

_Why was she so mad at him? It wasn't like he hadn't done this before just completely bailed on her and had her waiting all day long for him to grace her with his presence and normally she'd brush it off saying it was fine but somehow this time it wasn't fine, somehow it wasn't ever going to be fine again. She groaned and threw some piled up clothes in the closet and he chuckled which brought her back to him, "Can I help you?" Her tone was angry, her eyes were narrow and her hands were shaking, yup she was pissed at him. Sam sighed and sat up on his elbows and patted the bed, she shook her head, "No, no way are you going to worm your way out of this one this time pal!" He flinched, normally he gave her his puppy dog eyes and she was all about hearing him out when she was less mad than this, but now she wasn't having it. _

_Sam got up and sat at the edge of the bed, "Do you want me to leave?" She gave him an unmistakeable look of surprise at his question and he nodded his head getting the point. He stood and gathered his shoes and coat, "Alright I'll get out of your way, text me when you wanna talk about this." He walked out shutting the door behind him. By the time he got down the stairs he figured she would come after and stop him, he was SURE she'd beat him before he got to his car but when he got in and put his shoes on just to waste time he knew she wasn't coming. _

_Mercedes shook with anger in her room, he just left and she couldn't believe he didn't even TRY to apologize to say why he blew her off. Like it was just acceptable to treat her this way. She shook her head, 'No not anymore I'm a person and I have feeling.' _

"_**Feelings he doesn't know about." **_

_She shook her head, not that point of course he didn't know but as a best friend the least he could do was treat her like she mattered. Her phone tweeted indicating a message she picked it up and there it was his name and a frowny face. It tugged at her heart and she without thinking hit reply, "Why is it you can do that on the phone but not to my face?" She hit send and threw the phone on the bed and began to pick up around her room again, another tweet came followed by four more. She was going to ignore it but with so many she couldn't. Sitting on the bed she picked up her phone and began to read his words, _

"_I can't know what's wrong if you won't tell me. I'm sorry for whatever or whoever pissed you off clearly it was me this time cause you've never talked to me like that before or gotten that angry so that makes me think what I did was pretty bad. I guess I should explain myself but I don't know how to or where to begin and I'm worried you won't hear me out or even understand where I'm coming from if you did listen." _

"_I'm sorry all the same if that helps." _

"_You're my best friend please forgive me." _

_She frowned even more and hit reply and typed out a very long message in return and once she was finished she sniffled and tossed the phone again and walked out the room slamming the door to her bathroom. _

_Sam sat in front of her house and felt his phone buzz looking down he frowned and stared up at her house sad but unmoved, _

"_You always do this, you always think it's ok to leave me hanging ALL DAY and expect that when you decide to grace me with your presence AFTER A FULL DAY HAS GONE BY! That it's ok not to explain or I wouldn't understand, how about this, pick up your phone, use your fingers and type out a message, 'oh Mercedes I know I said I'd be over around 12 but blah blah blah came up... is it cool if I stop by later. I can text you when I'm headed that way.' Oh look consideration with little to no explanation really needed that's what I'm pissed about, instead of that I get silence and we both know I HATE SILENCE! If I wanted that I'd sit in a room with my dad and let him ignore me. You're a terrible best friend and I'm sick of ignoring that fact for the sake of your so called broken heart, it's been a year, A WHOLE YEAR time to move on and time to stop being captain of the broody squad. And another thing don't think because I heard you out once about how you were feeling that means I'm going to want to hear about the MANY girls you hook up with MAYBE I just want to know how you're doing now your little friends!"_

_Mercedes got out of the shower and as she dried her hair she felt like someone was watching her, she turned to the door and hesitantly opened it to see a set of feet dangling from her bed and she knew he was watching for her to come in, waiting for her to see him. She groaned and shut the door. After getting her robe on tightly and wrapping her hair in a towel she came out and walked in her room to her dresser, "I thought I told you to leave." Her tone was even as he lay on her bed watching her without a word._

"_I'm sorry I should have told you I wasn't going to make it till later, there'd been times I did the same thing you and you never said anything but I can see how you would be fed up with it. So I apologize. As for why I'm here now I just had an unexpected visitor at the house and she wouldn't leave. I didn't think I should text you a time I'd be over cause I figured you'd do something else and I'd have to hunt you down, like I do sometimes. I'm sorry if I had known this was how you felt I'd thought more instead of just being..." He paused to search for the right words._

"_Booger face?" She stood completely serious arms crossed and called him a booger face, Sam couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled in his throat and as much as Mercedes wanted to she couldn't hold it in either, she shook her head and joined him on her bed laughing at their situation. Sam surely would get better as a friend if she got better at communication. She looked over at him as his laughter died down and caught for the briefest of moments him staring at her exposed thigh, the robe she wore had fallen off her leg revealing more skin than he'd ever seen of her. _

_Sam's lips longed to touch that patch of skin and explore the rest just as the idea began to take root in his mind she covered her leg and got up dismissing it as a her own mental hope for something that would never happen. He sighed and bit his lip while readjust himself on her bed, "So are we ok now?" _

_She nodded with her back facing him searching for underwear she didn't think to bring in the bathroom with her earlier, "Yes were cool... just don't let it happen again." She turned and pointed a stern finger at him sadly she forgot she had her panties clutched in that hand as well, she gasped and turned stomping out the room while Sam imagined what that area of her body looked like in and out of those panties. _

Mercedes from that day forth got a better friend, sometimes he'd have a slip up but for the most part he got better. They made it to class and he motioned for her to go ahead of him. She rolled her eyes but went inside. Class was the usual boring mantra, they only have a few weeks left of senior year then summer and off to college for some, but for the pair they were staying home, local college because neither had the money to leave for school. So their plan was to get jobs and work and save up and hopefully go within the next year. Sam got a job first and soon became assistant manager, Mercedes being his best friend he offered her a job once she couldn't find anything she liked. She didn't think you should work in a job you hated just for money sake. Her father said if she didn't go to school he'd be ok with that just that she find something that mattered to her and be the best.

The day ended and Sam stood with his arms folded waiting for Mercedes outside his car, they usually walked out together but today Sam got done with class early and had some time. The doors opened and she came out laughing with a friend some guy Sam had seen around school but for some reason never spoke to him. She shoved him playfully and his arm reached out and pulled her close to him, he smiled down at her but released her the second his eyes landed on Sam. Mercedes looked up at him confused as he mumbled something and turned around to leave. She stopped and looked back at him but shrugged it off and turned back to the cars smiling brighter than she had before once she saw Sam.

Sometimes, not always but sometimes when she didn't think about it her crush for him showed as bright as the sun. She wore a smile that said she was happiest seeing him in that moment. Sam gave a half smile both happy to see her and blown away at how breath taking she could be sometimes. He reached out and asked for a hug once she got in arms reach and she happily accepted. He squeezed her slightly and held a little longer. Mercedes stood with her arms around his shoulders slightly confused but enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers.

Once he let her go they got in the car he drove off silence enveloping them. She stared out the window and felt the sudden shock of his hand taking hers, they instinctively laced together and fit perfectly. He drover comfortably as she stared at their joined hands with a look of confusion bewilderment and slight hint of happiness on her face. Sam caught this and smiled a smile that side he was happy he could make her happy. Once they arrived at her house, he let her hand go and Mercedes couldn't get out of the car fast enough. She made a beeline for the front door leaving Sam to watch her from the driver's seat. He shook his head and slowly got out of the car and headed inside. Mercedes meanwhile headed straight for the kitchen in need of some kind of normality because Sam Evans her best friend and super secret love of her life did NOT just hold her hand in his car on the way to her house. That did not happen because what kind of rude sexy flexy ass man does something like that to the heart of the woman who's secretly madly and hopelessly devoted to him. Mercedes shook her head she had to stop falling asleep to Grease at night it was starting to filter into her real life.

Sam came inside and took a seat on the couch in the living room while Mercedes finally managed to get herself together and join him but stuck with the smaller chair aways from him. Sam watched her as she sipped her drink, the way her small hand held the bottle and how she wiped her lips after almost every sip. He started at her and she tried NOT to look back at him, suddenly finding the carpet to be the most fascinating thing in the room. Sam sighed, "Are we going to watch a movie?" She nodded silently still not looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders and got up to start up a movie on her computer to the tv. She watched him bend over and admired the curve of his back and dips of his muscles as he moved. Her eyes landed on his posterior and she couldn't help the smile that itched on her face. He turned suddenly and her eyes snapped away quickly.

She hoped his missed her ogling him and luckily for her he had. He sat on the couch and the movie began, Mercedes started to settle in and felt comfortable again, once she started to giggle at the movie Sam's eyes that drifted between the movie and her settled on her and watched her more closely. There was a particularly funny scene that caused her to burst out with loud laughter. She quoted the next part which brought a smile to his face. He sat up completely and made it a point that there was no mistaking him looking at her and only her. She calmed down her laughter and felt his eyes and turned to look at him as he smiled innocently enough, "Hey." She smiled back in return, "Um hey?" Sam sighed and patted the cushion and looked at her with his biggest angel eyes, "I'm lonely come see with me." He threw in a pout for good measure.

Mercedes rolled her eyes but stood as he continued to pat the seat. She made it a point to grumble as she got up but joined him just the same. His smile great brighter and bigger at getting his way and they settled in as another movie started up. One of those romantic movies where a friend is into the other friend or something. Whatever it was about romance was not something Mercedes wanted to deal with given the way Sam was acting so she got up and switched the movie to something more suitable, like a movie full of action or gore. She didn't need to feed her obsession with her best friend.

Sam let a good ten minutes go into the movie before he gave Mercedes a side glance. She was wrapped tightly into herself and seemed scared but he knew she didn't mind movies like, which made him wonder what was causing her not to relax? He waited and the first sex scene had him inwardly smile, "So was that Tim I saw you walking with earlier?" She nodded but didn't take her eyes off the screen. Same sighed, "He seemed into you." She shrugged, "Maybe, but I doubt it. I'm sure he was being nice." Sam chuckled she really had no idea and couldn't see it, "Ok, I'm just saying he looked coozy with you today is all."

Mercedes sighed, "Sam... the movie..." He rolled his eyes, "You've seen this like eight times. Seriously Merc, you can talk to me about him." She stretched her legs out in front of her on the coffee table, "There's nothing to talk about. He's cool but not really my type." Sam nodded finally happy she said the words, "So who's your type then?" There was a loud scream from the movie at that exact moment then chilling music as Mercedes looked at Sam hoping her true feelings weren't coming to the surface. He stared at her waiting for an answer and she seemed almost frozen trying to figure out the best way to answer it without giving too much away.

Unfortunate for Mercedes the longer she paused the more Sam got it and finally he put two and two together that he might be her type. It explained why she didn't really date and when she did it never lasted long and he always seemed to be priority over the guys she was supposed to be with, of course there was the locker room talk. When no one knew he was there a lot of guys would talk about Mercedes and how hot they thought she was, but how she was off limits cause of being 'Sam's girl' or The 'Chocolate' in 'Chocolate Lightening.' One time he made himself known and the conversation strayed and never returned. He raised his eyebrows waiting for her answer.

Finally she thought a tiny lie won't hurt so she found herself shrugging, "I don't have one, guys don't look at me like that." Which wasn't a lie completely just mixed with the truth. Sam gave her a side smile and turned to face her, "Actually you're wrong lots of guys stare at your very blessed ass...assets." She looked surprised one that he made that comment and two that he knew and never told her. She figured guys were nice together cause she was nice to them or because she was best friends with Sam 'golden boy' Evans after all. He smiled, "Can't say I haven't looked a time or two myself." Her head snapped in his direction, "When could you have looked?" She was racking her brain trying to figure out when or what she wore that would draw his attention like that and perhaps she might wear it again.

He let out a hearty laugh as he prepared to admit a deep secret, "I saw you taking a shower one day..." She stared at him mouth slightly open as he continued, "I came over and went to your room, and your bathroom door was open... I told you about that clear curtain, let's you just see everything." He couldn't help that his eyes roamed over her and the smirk was firmly planted on his face. Mercedes continued to stare and felt all her emotions, first she felt exposed and then embarrassed, Sam knew her body issues ran deep so making fun or light of that situation wasn't helping so she finally came to being livid with him for invading her personal space. How could he as a best friend not have told her or turned his eyes or even kept it to himself and NEVER TOLD HER! Sam didn't see the pillow but he felt the connection, "OW! Merc what was that?" She stared at him and hit him again, "Damn it stop it!" Sam held up his arms to shield her attacks.

"You creep!" She hit him again and again Sam held up his hands at every attack and caught flashes of her hurt expression, "You're unbelievable!" She struck once more but he took the pillow and tossed it. She stood in front of him fuming, "I can't believe this! Who'd you tell? Were you bragging? Making fun of me? Tell me!" Sam sat surprised and shocked she was taking what he said completely wrong. She growled, "You know what don't tell me!" She stomped out the room and up the stairs. Sam finally let out the breath he was holding, "Well that went bad." He sighed and took off his shoes and made his way after her.

Mercedes was on her back in her bed with her eyes shut hoping the tears wouldn't fall but failing to hold them in, she punched the comforter, how could he do this make a joke out of her body. He knew her would self esteem rode on her body image. She sniffled, "What a jerk!" It came out in a whisper but he heard it just the same, at this point he had decided to make it up to her. Mercedes didn't know how it happened but she suddenly felt lips on her forehead and the warmth of a body over her. She didn't feel the mattress move under his weight and she was too scared to open her eyes. How did he manage to invade her space so quickly and quietly? Sam stared at her still form, "Open your eyes." She reluctantly did as he said and locked eyes with him. Green and brown danced as she took in the fact he was shirtless on top of her, "Wha..." He put his finger to her lips, "Shhh... don't move." She instantly froze as his hands moved to caress her face, down her neck to the just above her left breast.

Sam placed his palm flat against her heart and felt it beating rapidly and smiled, "It's beating so fast?" She trembled, "Yeah..." He lowered himself completely on her, "We won't go further than you want to go so just tell me to stop when it's too much." She slowly nodded, how she could with the full weight of his body on top of her was crazy. She sighed as he placed a kiss on her collarbone then her neck, her jaw, her cheek was next and he grazed his nose with hers, he pulled away and stared at her face. She looked scared and that worried him, "Do you want me to stop?" Mercedes' eyes instantly shown more panic gave him the wrong answer and he removed himself from her when she finally found her voice, "No..." One single tear rolled down the eyes of her eye, her voice was small but he heard it and looked at her, "I don't want you to stop... I'm just nervous because we're friends, best friends and we've never done this before."

Sam smiled and scooted closer to her and cupped her face, "Nothing's going to change between us." She hated and loved that statement she didn't want it to be like this but if he kissed her and it got better and she let go of her crush on him it wouldn't be so bad she could move on but if he... Then Sam leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, it was sweet and innocent enough, Mercedes kissed back and as he pulled away she muttered, "Crap." Or he could get much much deeper...


	2. The Way

**Oh wow the response for this story has been great thank you so very much. I've gotten the emails while I was working this week and they each made me feel spiffy and of course made me want to update sooner than I expected because who can just leave people hanging like that? AMIRIGHT haha Welp um I wanted to get a few things straight, this is not a story that will ever have Shane in it. I love other fics that have him in it just the same but I can't bring myself to throw him in there for the sake of drama or something.**

**I'm so glad I got some of you hooked already on this, I'd post on Tumblr but it confuses me so much I can't really make myself get an account is that terrible of me? Oh and that I stalk Tumblr reading prompts and fics and looking at funny gifs... I feel so horrible. Ok here's the chapter :) **

**Chapter 2**

Sam stood behind the counter writing an email to his district manager about the progress made in the store for seasonal floor moves. He glanced at the clock noting that she had three minutes to get there. After he sent the message. He noticed people come in and his other employee was spaced out, Sam cut his eyes to her and focused on the guests, "Hi welcome anything I can help you find?" The people shook their heads as Sam looked back at his employee who seemed to realize she'd messed up. There were good things about working this job and Sam knew this wasn't the rest of his life, that being an assistant manager at eighteen was kind of a big deal but he didn't let it get to him, and he would say he was a fair manager when it was ok but for some reason she seemed to always space out whenever he worked and it drove him nuts, he'd have a word with her whenever Mercedes decided to join them. Which caused him to look at the clock one more time and grit his teeth.

He grumbled and turned his back to count the safe when Mercedes burst in, "I know I know I'm late I'm sorry!" She shot into the stockroom like a bullet and Sam shook his head with a faint smile tracing his lips and continued to count the safe. Mercedes stood in the back catching her breath and looking at the door, 5...4...3...2...1. She stopped panting and sighed, she would have been to work thirty minutes ago if it wasn't for the fact that she thought Sam was off today and there he stood in all his sexy glory moving around the floor lifting boxes and restocking the overheads as well as having the nerve to go and smile at customers and look as unbelievable as he could possibly look in that moment.

Her feelings for him were suffocating after their encounter. It wasn't the other way around, she didn't kiss him and feel less for him or realize it'd been a stupid crush on an idea. No no no he had kissed her with his stupid lips and took her to another level.

Obsession seems so stalker ish, infatuated didn't seem to fit it either, seemed too middle school early freshman year. Love was just too much but some part of Mercedes couldn't help giving her the judging look as if to say, 'Come on over whenever you're ready honey... I'll be waiting for your denial to fade away.' She let out a breath and took off her coat hanging it on the hook and taking her name tag in her hand. She turned and came face to chest with Sam and gasped he smiled softly at her and reached out touching her cheek lightly.

"_Did you just say crap?" He looked at her confused, his kiss wasn't that bad. Sam considered that one of his top five qualities. He tilted his head to the left and waited for her to answer him as Mercedes stared at his mouth trying to come up with a reasonable answer for her word. He arched his eyebrow, "Merc you ok?" _

_She snapped out of it and nodded, "Yeah sorry I just think I didn't do my homework in English... sorry didn't mean to say that out loud." Sam looked a little hurt, she was thinking about homework while he was trying to make out with her. There had to be something wrong with his kisses and he was determined to erase her mind completely. Before she could say another word or even think another way to lighten the mood Sam nearly tackled her and covered her lips with his, her back hit the mattress and his hands maneuvered Mercedes' body to fit his perfectly. He rested between her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. She let out slight whimpers as she matched his kisses and felt his hands run up her arms and wrap them around his neck._

_Sam fed off affection from his partner and aside from her lips that worked magic on his and almost made him forget he was trying to get her to forget. Mercedes hands seemed to be like stones just weighing heavy on his shoulders, till finally Sam started to groan when he felt her fingers lace through his hair and tuck slightly. That was his favorite she didn't know that but she did it just the same. He was in trouble, he went to put his hand on the front of her jeans and snap the button but Mercedes turned her head suddenly and gasped pulled away, "Too far!" He rolled off instantly and put his hands up laying on his back and taking long deep breathes to calm down. _

_Both were out of breath and looking sideways, Mercedes bit her lip as she stared at the sight of Sam in nothing but his jeans and messed up hair and pouted plump freshly kissed lips. She took her breathes shorter and shorter but kept staring at his lips, he noticed and licked them lightly, "Cmere Merc... come to Sammy." Her eyes snapped to his, was he using the bedroom tone with her? And why on earth was he getting closer if he wasn't moving? She couldn't get the idea in her mind that she was in fact coming to him, giving him her bedroom eyes and even being so bold as he climb up into his lap and trace her fingers down his very godlike chest. He smiled, "I have an idea, you take over... be in charge I'll follow your lead. But no more thinking about homework." He put his hands on her hips and adjusted himself to a sitting position against the headboard with her comfortable in his lap and smiled, "Ready whenever you are." _

_Mercedes stared at his features and let her hands do exactly what she'd wanted for so long, she explored tiny curves of his muscular abs and defined chest, she let her finger trace his collarbone and leaned in placing a soft kiss where it just traveled, Sam sat back not minding her curious nature with his body. Her curls caressed where her fingers and lips left and she slowly found the courage to kiss his lips, at first it was a tentative kiss unsure of how deep to make it but it became playful as Mercedes thought of just enjoying the moment. 'No regrets.' She pulled away and brushes the hair out of his face and he smiled at her rubbing his thumbs on her hips giving her an encouraging squeeze she bit her lip and dipped in again and fell in completely. _

_Their tongues danced together as their lips met and parted only to meet back again. Sam groaned when he felt his phone vibrating beneath him and Mercedes pulled away, "Am I hurting you?" She'd just tugged at his bottom lip and thought she bit too hard he chuckled and shook his head lifting to pull his phone out. It was work, he sighed and showed her giving an apologetic look as she got off him so he could stand to answer the call. _

_Sam Evans would be the death of her with his perfect appearance. She sighed and settled into the bed as he walked out the bedroom door mumbling, "Yeah I'm kind of busy what's up..." She lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling wanting to giggle but there was a feeling in the back of her mind that part protect from denial that said, 'You know this does change thing you're making this worse stop before you go too far...' She groaned and put her face in her hands and wanted to scream, how were they to be best friends and continue to do this very fun very dangerous activity? She couldn't believe she'd just kissed them lips and she still wanted more. He was a feast and she was starving for more and more of it, she wanted to engorge herself with him and die a happy girl. _

_Sam returned with a look of disappointment, clearing his throat, "I have to go in, someone called out and they need me to close." Mercedes took her hands away from her face and sat up on her elbows and nodded trying to not show her disappointment, she wanted more kisses she wanted to see how far she could take this without going too far. She wanted those hands to touch her, and those lips to play with hers. He stood in the doorway knowing all his stuff was downstairs but she was looking at him like she wanted more and in theory he didn't have to be there for at least thirty minutes and from her house it took him like half that time so what would it hurt for a little more attention. _

_He put his phone on her dresser and walked to her bed and climbed on top of her, "A little more before I go?" She gave a soft smile with total innocence she said, "Please?" He groaned and captured her lips with his and rested his body on top of hers. His hands moved up her sides and thought of trying a little dangerous but safe territory he cupped her right breast and gave a firm squeeze causing her to hiss in his mouth. He returned the lip tug, "I can't stay too long but I can't very well start this and not give you something to be happy about after I leave." She chuckled at bit as his hand messaged her breast and he moved to kiss down her jaw to her neck. _

_About fifteen minutes later Sam untangled himself and went downstairs for his shirt and shoes while Mercedes straightened up her room. He smiled, "Yeah mom would have a fit if I didn't answer her texts." Mercedes felt like others less important would have a bigger fit. He put his phone away and started for the door and she absentmindedly followed once at the door he reached out and hugged her tightly promising to text her later if she wanted, she gave a nod and he was out the door. His car engine and him leaving enveloped the house and she stood on her tippy toes looking out the peephole watching him leave, once he was gone she rested on her feet and put her head on the door letting out a groan and finally the feelings settled completely in on their afternoon fun. _

_She turned and slid down the door and covered her mouth, 'He kissed me, he was on top of me shirtless in my bed and kissed me. He started this and I wanted it and we're best friends and it probably doesn't mean anything because why would his feelings for me suddenly change and why would I ever think he was attracted to me before this moment?' She ran through all the scenarios but they all ended the same with her sitting on the floor of her hall wondering what was going to happen next. He said goodbye the way he always does, firm hug and promise of a text later but would that text come? Should she text him? Finally she thought about the bad, what if that was the last time he'd talk to her? What if she shouldn't have allowed that and they were ruined? What if she makes the mistake of telling him how she feels and he doesn't feel the same? That thought brought tears to her eyes and she pulled herself up from her floor and after tidying up the living room she went to her room and cried herself to sleep thinking and hoping maybe just maybe Sam didn't just abandon her._

Sam pulled his hand away, "I need you on register, Toni is about to leave for the day and I already counted her down so when you can get out there that would be great." She nodded and he turned throwing out, "Check your messages woman I was worried."

She smiled and pulled out her phone seeing she had three from Sam

_'Where are you?'_

_'You better not be late.'_

_'Hey do you know what Toni's deal is she's always spacing out when she works with me.? Get here!'_

She shook her head, poor Toni was just as bad as Mercedes but she had a actual crush on Sam she didn't know him outside of work and he was for all intensive purposes kind of a dick to her most days so it was just a very strong attraction. The thing that worried her was if one day Sam notice just how attractive Toni was with her long red hair and slender body, and bright blue eyes, which told Mercedes she was probably a natural blonde too so that meant if her color came back he'd fall for her. Shaking out the ideas she left and got on the floor for work, time to make some money she thought.

Five hours later they were closing and counting down their drawers, Sam and Mercedes friendship remained in tack after their fun, Sam did text her to tell her about his terrible day at work and how he wished he didn't agree to go in, but knowing them they'd have talked him into it. She wondered if he meant he wanted to be there with her kissing more but she killed that thought before it could be rooted. Mercedes walked around straightening the shelves and putting things where they belonged. Sam finished the money, "Merc come sign please."

She returned to the registers and signed the paperwork, while there was a light knocking at the window, they looked up and it was a mall friend who had closed up yelling, "Beat you guys again!"

Sam chuckled and shook his head making his way to the window, "Yeah yeah and that's why your store is always messy right?"

She giggled and shook her head, "My store is messy cause I have customers in it all the time can you say the same thing?" The two of them went back and forth and Mercedes started to go to the back when she head, "Mercedes! Come say hi to me!"

She shook her head and walked over, "Olivia you're too loud and how are you just so damn happy all the time."

Olivia shrugged, "No idea what you mean but I know you weren't going to leave me alone with this one and not say hi at least."

Mercedes laughed, "No no I just thought you guys wanted to continue your banter."

Sam scoffed, "For it to be banter she'd have to be witty."

Olivia mocked Sam and rolled her eyes, "Anyways I'm out of here later guys."

As she left Mercedes wondered out loud, "When are you going to hook up with her?"

For the fact that they had just had a make out session two days prior her tone was every bit best friend and not jealous girlfriend which surprised Sam, he pushed off the glass he was leaning on and shrugged, "I hadn't thought about it. Never looked at her like that." Mercedes nodded and the two walked to go and clock out and leave for the night, Sam grabbed the deposit to take to the bank on his way. After taking out trash they were headed to their cars. "You think she'd be into it?" Sam said out of no where.

Mercedes stopped walking and turned, "Who would be into what?"

Sam opened his car door and put the deposit in the passenger seat, "Olivia, you think she'd be into hooking up with me?" Mercedes felt her heart race, he was just passing through with her, that kissing was a one time thing and she was back to the friend zone.

She shrugged trying not to seem affected, "I mean I don't know you'd have to ask her..."

He nodded and looked down then up through his hair, "Would you ask her?"

It was involuntary for her, but her mouth fell open as if a boulder was lodged in there and finally fell lose. She thought of cursing him out, of telling him take his sexy lips and kiss her ass and not in an enjoyable way, of how the hell could he twice in one weeks time hurt her feelings but this time instead of blowing up she took a breath, "You know I don't set people up Sam."

She turned on the ball of her foot and walked to her car. Sam watched her leave and sighed, figuring he'd ask her himself instead of involving his best friend. As he got in and put the key in nothing happened when he turned the ignition. He tried again and groaned getting out and popping the hood. Mercedes was in her car and started wanting to scream at the idiot she called a best friend and herself for their conversation. She was about to pull away when she saw him under his hood, "Not again..." She turned the wheel and drove over to see if he needed a jump or something, "Battery again?"

He looked over at her and shook his head, "I don't think so... would you mind?"

She gave a half smile and pulled her bag from her seat, "Hop in romeo." He reached in giving her full view of his butt and she tilted her head enjoying the view as he grabbed the deposit bag and locked his car up, he'd have to call AAA and have them come get it but he just wanted to get out of there. He got in Mercedes' car and she drove off to the bank first to drop the money then they were off to her place. He usually stayed the night whenever he had car trouble, Mercedes dad was mostly out of town and this night was no different. Sam fiddled with her cds chuckling at her mix of rap, rock, country and R&B tastes, her mood determined what she listened to of course. After fifteen minutes they were in her driveway and Mercedes was about to get out of the car when Sam held her wrist, "Hang on..." She looked at him and she settled back in her seat, "I just wanted to say that I don't look at Olivia like that but sometimes I do look at you like that and I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again..." His lopsided smile shown on his face he got out of the car and left her shocked in the driver's seat. He had his own key so he just let himself in making his way to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Damn it!" She hit the steering wheel, she spent the ride home telling herself that Sam was and is her best friend and no more kissing so she had to let it go and of course fifteen minutes of a car ride erase something like that but it would help her start to learn how to push it aside then he goes and says that and now all she wants to do is go inside and kiss him. Stupid best friend with his stupid random moments of honesty was just killing her completely. She got out of the car and went inside trying not to slam the door, she kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen where Sam was looking for something to eat, her dad must have come and gone cause there was more food in the fridge than before she went to work.

Sam glanced over his shoulder, "Wanna bite?" She looked at his lips and sighed but turned and left the room to go in the living room. He reached in taking an apple for now and followed she was laying on the couch and looked like she was pouting, he couldn't be sure the light was off but the kitchen light gave a glow on her face he could kind of make out. He bit into his apple and turned on the light for her taking a seat at her feet and pulling them in his lap, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "Just tired I guess." She lied and he knew it he just gave her his don't lie to me look and she sighed, 'How am I supposed to look at you and say what I want to say I'm scared ok!' She however shrugged, "Nothing I want to talk about right now." He nodded and continued to eat his apple and at the same time his thump rubbed her leg while he did so. It was an innocent moment that if truth be told it was kind of loaded, Sam's hand started out at her calf and she sat up to get the remote and watch some tv and slowly without her really noticing he inched it up higher and higher till it was on her upper thigh.

He finished his apple and patted her butt, "I need to get up." She lifted her legs and he went to throw away his apple, he came back taking off his hat and hoodie he was wearing and she lifted her legs again but this time he just smirked and pulled his shirt from behind over his head and tossed it in the chair, Mercedes stared up at him as he got down on the couch and on top of her and attached his lips to her neck. The remote fell to the floor and his arms adjusted him more comfortably, his large hand caressed her cheek and he lifted up and captured her lips, she gasped in his mouth when she felt firm pressure between her legs coming from him. He pulled away quickly and but kept his contact with her body, "Sorry..."

She shook her head slightly, "It's ok just surprised me there for a second." He nodded and cupped her butt and caused her to move more on to her back on the couch and he evened himself so she couldn't feel his very aroused state. He wanted to take it slow with her because she was a virgin and he didn't want to freak her out. His lips attached her hers and his fingers threaded through her hair, and for everything his hairs found places to touch that drove her crazy or just the fact that he could do so many things all at once had her at her ends. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

He took a few breathes, "Good?" She nodded and he smiled and placed one more kiss on her lips and got off her and placed her legs back on his lap and took the remote, "I hate this show..." He started to flip the channels as Mercedes tried to process what just happened between them and how quickly it happened and ended. She brushed the hair out of her face and tried to control her breathing.


	3. I Came For You

**Hello lovelies :) I'm back with an update, you guys should feel special cause I had two days off in a row. If this week at work is slow I'll work on the next few chapters. Anywho this one was fun to write cause well it's just fun lol. A little Samcedes with some Tike (I really love that couple too) Finally gonna get some answers of where Sam's head is at with concerns for Mercedes. Enjoy and as always review and FEED ME! Haha oh yeah and lots and lots of flashbacks, I hope it's not too many :/**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey are you busy?" Sam looked down and saw the text from Mercedes and reached for his phone taking it and setting it on the steering wheel waiting to respond at the next stop sign.

"No just driving what's up?" Mercedes' phone vibrated and she hurriedly put in her password to read the response. She sighed relieved he wasn't busy but dreading asking him for this favor. But she had no other choice and she couldn't very well walk around in the middle of nowhere, he'd kill her if something in the woods didn't first.

"I'm just outside Pandora (please don't start with the jokes) and my car is broken down, could you call a tow truck. My signal is terrible and I'm lucky to even get these texts out." Sam was still at the corner wondering why she would text over calling him. She'd been a bit distant since that night on her couch but he figured things were ok. They hung out and he didn't make a move figuring if she wanted to he was right there for her to take but nothing happened. He'd tried to show her it was ok but she seemed slightly closed off. Just then he got another text from Mike, "Hey could you check on Mercedes she tried to call us and when we answered we couldn't hear her and it dropped the call." Sam knew of only one thing to do and punched in the words and threw his phone in the passenger seat driving off.

Mercedes sat in her car as the sun drifted in the sky, she sighed and read, "I'm on my way." She started the next text trying to get her fingers to move as fast as her mind was going, "No no just if you could call a tow that'd be the best thing to do." She sent it and sighed thinking she stopped him from driving two hours out of his way for her.

The buzz that startled her and both quickened and stopped her heart, "I'm already headed your way be there in an hour or so, if I don't pick up the speed." She groaned, if he was headed her way nothing she said would stop him from coming. He'd sort of been on a different kind of book since things changed or didn't change between them. Mercedes reached out taking off her shoes and tugging at her backseat blanket she pulled it over her arms, it was 5:15 in the afternoon but this was Ohio and it was going to get cold, she adjusted in her seat and drifted off to sleep figuring it was better than worrying over what Sam will say once he gets there.

Sam drove with the empty back road in front of him and was both thankful and worried that Mercedes didn't fight him any further on the issue of him coming to get her. He was happy cause it meant she knew he was caring about her and worried him cause her phone might be dead. Unsure of what to think he turned on the radio and picked up the speed. Mike's words and advice started to drift into his thoughts over the music on the radio.

"_Will you guys hook up already?" Mike said to a distracted Sam who had been staring at Mercedes for the last ten minutes. Mike shook his head as Sam finally looked at him not really outraged or upset over his comment and that confirmed it, "Ok then why don't you guys just make it official?" _

_Sam chuckled, "It's nothing to make official we're just having fun that's all two single friends occasionally making out. I don't sleep with her cause she's not ready for that and she controls when and if we do it." Sam felt almost like an adult with his arrangement with Mercedes but Mike looked at him like he was a rotten child, "What?" _

_Mike shook his head, "You think Mercedes REALLY just wants to be your make out buddy? I mean a girl like her wants the whole treatment, surprises and affection and open displays of attention for her. I really don't think she wants to be one of the many you have revolving around you." Sam looked at his friend shocked that he'd think so little of him. Of course he knew she deserved that but she also needed to feel wanted and Sam couldn't get her a relationship like that cause he didn't want to be in one but he could make her feel beautiful and sexy. _

_Mercedes wore more and more figure hugging flattering outfits because of the new found esteem she held. He wouldn't say he was the cause of it but he gave her a gentle nudge in the right direction. He still hadn't acknowledged Mike's words because he started to laugh with Mercedes as she and Tina came over to join them with their on going conversation and Mike added in a whisper, "Just be careful of how you treat her, cause you're her best friend so how can you kick your own ass for hurting her?" The girls walked up and Mercedes sat next to Sam in total best friend mode and Sam looked at her with a new set of eyes. _

Sam glanced at the clock and the speedometer and slowed down a bit he'd get to her and she'd be fine and he'd continue to show her she was better than him and shouldn't waste her time with him. Mike's words did something to him. He felt like as much as he enjoyed their fun maybe he was being a pig because maybe she didn't really want to do it, but did for his sake, if he initiated the kissing or touching she'd join in but she never started it completely sure he'd take a break come back and she'd climb in his lap and they'd continue but never had she ever started it. He thought about what Tina told him one day while they wait for Mercedes and Mike to join them for lunch.

"_You know Sam I think it's great you and Mercedes are friends but I worry about her heart..." He looked at her confused while she sighed, "She'd kill me if I told you but I think with everything going between you someone should tell you. She isn't just doing it for fun it's more to her whether she admits it or not... think about it." _

He never got a chance to get more out of her because the others joined them. Sam saw the sign for Pandora and chuckled taking his phone and letting her know he was almost there.

Mercedes was jolted out of her sleep by the sound of her phone and checked her messages, three voicemails she could see and a text from Sam. She sighed and snuggled into her blanket and looked around it was dark no street lights and no sign of any cars coming. She'd see him coming but would he see her car? She shook her head of course he would Sam had a knack for knowing where to find her even if she didn't want to be found or knew she needed to be found.

_She fiddled in her car looking for her chap stick, outside the mall on a Sunday afternoon she'd dropped by the store for some papers she'd left in the stockroom and was getting ready to leave but needed to refresh her lips. A car pulled up near her but she didn't bother looking nor did she when she heard the door open and shut. She groaned and decided to give up and as she shut her door she turned and there he stood, in all his blonde glory smiling at her. _

"_I thought I might find you here." He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug she was still in too much shock to let it register that he was standing in front of her instead of meeting him at her house later like they planned. He poked at her nose, "I woke up from my nap early and decided to come hang out." She nodded and looked down as she started to speak Olivia came out the doors laughing and saw the pair. _

"_Mercedes! Sam! Funny seeing you two here, I thought you were off." She looked between them and Mercedes noticed Sam stood closer to her and kept his arm wrapped around her waist Olivia continued to smile at the pair, "Big plans for the night?" _

_Sam shrugged, "Thought me and Merc would grab some dinner and hit a movie perhaps, what about you?" _

_She waved and sighed, "I'm going to have a hot date with my bed I'm exhausted." Mercedes laughed and Olivia got a phone call, "Well gotta go my bed is calling if you know what I mean." She winked at them and went to her car while answering her phone. _

_Sam looked down at Mercedes, "She is seeing this guy his name is Ryan or something when she says her bed she means... well you know." Mercedes nodded and he took a step back, "So hungry? My treat." _

_Mercedes nodded, "I'll follow you?" He smiled and shook his head, "I gotta work in the morning I was thinking I'll leave my car here and come with you?" She shrugged as he walked around to the other side and they got in and left. _

They had a nice night that time, and no kissing. Mercedes saw him to her door and he hugged lingering a bit longer and left. She couldn't bring herself to start the antics with him afraid of falling deeper she'd just wait for him to start it again and again. Living her life and taking the chances given to her but not taking any leaps.

The darkness was shattered by the lights of an on coming vehicle so she sat up more and watched as it slowed down and pulled up behind her. She gathered her purse and phone and tossed the blanket behind in the backseat. She opened her door and heard the footsteps, "Ma'am?"

Mercedes came face to face with a man she'd never seen before with a tow truck, part of her felt disappointed thinking maybe Sam changed his mind and sent the truck all the same. She nodded, "Hello, I don't know what's wrong with it. I was driving and it just started to clink out on me." He nodded and walked around it to see how best to hitch it to his truck.

Mercedes started to text Sam when the man spoke, "Your boyfriend said he'd be about ten minutes out from when I get here so I'll just get it up on the truck and we'll wait for him to come pick you up. You can sit in the cab of the truck while you wait." She nodded and erased the message she was getting ready to send and noted that the man called Sam her boyfriend maybe he told him that so the guy would understand how worried he might be, she wasn't sure but it was a common mistake everyone thought they were together. By the time she got to the truck Sam was pulling up and without turning off his car he jumped out. She turned around and sighed happy to see him but tired at the same time.

"Merc you ok?" He looked worried and relieved at the same time, she nodded and he turned to the driver, "Thanks for this I know it's a big hassle but here's the address you can drop it off at and here's the money for the tow." The two shook hands and Sam reached out to take Mercedes' hand and walked her to his car. He even opened the door for her and rushed around to get back in the car. Sam sent a text letting Mike and Tina know he'd gotten Mercedes and they were headed back to Lima.

Twenty minutes into the ride Mercedes finally felt herself rest and yawned, Sam looked at her, "If you're tired you can lay your head on my shoulder and sleep I'll wake you when we get home." She nodded and scooted over and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and she drifted off to sleep. The road was long and the drive was boring but at least he had her safe and sound next to him. Her soft breath tickled his arm and brought him back to the days when he and his ex would travel and take weekend trips out of town. He'd spent less and less time with Mercedes due to his obligations as a boyfriend so part of him was happy it was over.

"_I hate these long drives nothing to do but look at endless road." She mumbled as she adjusted in her seat with her head slightly on his arm. Sam chuckled he loved long drives got his mind to clear after all the weeks and weeks of clutter filled it. She sighed and played with the radio but turned it off. _

_He turned to kiss her head and she pulled away which caused him to grow concerned, "Babe?" She didn't look at him and he kept a side eye on her, as of recently she'd began to pull away from him, making suggestions that he spend more time with his friends so she could spend time with hers. But the way she acted all day made him wonder so he sighed and asked the question that needed to be addressed, "Are we going to break up?" _

_Her head snapped to him, "What! No why would you say that?" He gave her a full on look but turned back to the road and she sighed, "Ugh I didn't want to do this I figured you'd have done it sooner but obviously not. Listen this isn't working for me anymore I feel like we're just on two different pages, we don't see each other anymore..." _

"_That's because you said you wanted me to spend more time with my friends so you could see yours." Sam reminded her and she nodded. _

"_I know I said that but it's just with school and work and everything I don't think there's time for us so we should just end this now while no one gets hurts." She even had the nerve to smile at him. _

_He gripped the steering wheel they were going to be on the road for another hour before they hit Lima and now they had to ride in this awkward space no longer a couple. She scooted over and put her head on his shoulder again and he jerked it away, "Don't touch me." His tone was cold and cruel. She moved away and put her hands up in surrender. _

_Sam cut his eyes and started to speed up, she gasped, "Hey don't kill me just cause I wanted this boring relationship over with!" He looked at her shocked, the truth finally comes out. He chuckled and shook his head and made a vow not to ever speak to her again. And to never get close to another female because they were all trouble. _

Mercedes twitched which brought Sam out of his thoughts and he sighed loosening his grip on the wheel and placing a soft kiss on her hair. After that drive he went to Mercedes and wordlessly she knew what happened, she tried to warn him but he didn't see it coming. So for a week he came over never spoke and she let him, he slept in her bed and went about his days and always ended up there at night but didn't say a single thing about the break up. She never questioned him because that's what you can do with a best friend be at your absolute worst and know you have a safe place where no judgments were passed out like candy on a playground.

The sign for Lima and they were almost to her house. Sam yawned but shook his head, it was time to get answers from the one female he could say he trusted and if that meant hurt feeling so be it. The part of him that felt like he caused the break up returned wanting answers from the one girl on this planet that never seemed to lie to him. As he pulled in her driveway she remained still even as he shut off the car. Sam smiled and brushed the hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, then one on her nose, which scrunched up at the contact he leaned in to kiss her lips but her hand hit him pretty hard in the head and that jolted her awake. She stared at him, "Sam?"

His face turned two shades pinker almost red and she moved away from him, "We're here I was trying to wake you up nicely." She nodded and blinked a few times finally waking up enough, she opened her car door and Sam took a breath reaching over and shutting it again and locking the doors from his side, "We need to talk Merc..."

She looked at him surprised, "Sam about what? And why not in the house I mean it's cold for one and two I'm tired." He nodded but didn't move to unlock the doors, she groaned and reached over to try and unlock the door but he took her hand and she pulled it away and tried the other hand he held her by the wrist they did this little dance for a bit until he stopped her movements and planted a firm kiss on her lips to still her. She instantly responded kissing him back with just as much passion. Sam wanted to know his answers to these questions and reluctantly tore himself away.

"Ok we need to talk I didn't mean that as a make out I meant it as we need to talk about this..." He motioned between them and she nodded her head and straightened up in her seat he sat back and looked at her, "Are you in love with me Merc?" It was sudden and direct he had a question and wanted to know the answer.

Mercedes felt like her heart was in her throat she couldn't breathe all she could hear or feel was her heart beat, she tried to swallow several times but it didn't seem to work. She couldn't look at him and lie to him, and as the tears stung her eyes she opened her mouth and in a tiny voice of a whisper she said, "Yes..."

Sam sat back surprised and stared at her as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't admit that to anyone else on the planet except him. No lies that were was the bases of their friendship and she wasn't going to break it now even if the confession broke them. "Am I pressuring you to make out with me?" Mercedes looked in his eyes and shook her head and he continued, "Well why is it I initiate any make outs between us? Are you afraid of me?" She nodded and he sat confused, "What could I have done to make you scared of me? What could you do that would make me angry? What are you afraid of?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes taking them off him finally, "It's not that, it's what you are capable of doing that scares me..." He tilted his head and touched her arm asking silently for an answer she sighed and bit her lip, "You could leave... I can handle the make outs with my feelings for you and I could go as far as to have sex with you if it meant I had you for a few moments. But I can't be the one to start it cause I feel I'd get too comfortable and you'd decide you were bored with me and leave and that would kill me for sure." She sniffled and wiped her face and looked at him, "How do you feel about me Sam?"

And there it was, the thing that his inquisitiveness caused... the question that he himself wasn't sure how to answer. How did he feel about Mercedes Jones?

Mercedes watched him carefully she just poured her heart out to him and all she wanted to know was how her best friend felt about her, some kind of conformation on the feelings she thinks he might have or not have for her. But instead she was met with a paniked man that couldn't give her an honest answer she sniffled and stiffened her posture, "No lies Sam remember..." He snapped out of it and went to open his mouth and she rolled her eyes muttering, "Figures..." She reached over and unlocked the doors and before he could stop her she was out of the car and walking to the door, no way was he leaving her sitting in the car again.

Sam watched her stomp up the steps and fumble with her keys and finally go inside. When the porch light went out he knew she was going to bed so he threw open his car door and slammed it rushing up to the porch and taking out his key he opened the door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed taking off her shoes. Her expression was empty, like she didn't want to think about any of this anymore. "Merc you didn't give me a chance to answer you."

Her eyes snapped and a fire ignited in them, "What are you doing! Get out! This is my room and you just keep bursting in here like it's yours... how about this you live here and I'll live with your parents seems like they need a child cause you're never there!" He flinched but stood his ground. She stood up however unleashing a new level of rage on him given the circumstances he didn't blame her, "The least you could have done was say I love you Merc but I'm not in love with you and I'm sorry for making out with you it won't ever happen again... Instead you just wanted me to put myself out there and you get off scottfree! No way not again, you tell me right now how you feel about me or we're done as friends!"

Sam shook his head, "Don't say that you don't mean it!" She folded her arms over her chest and he could see in her eyes she did mean it, he sighed and nodded his head, "I can't say I'm in love you with you..." She gasped but he held up his hand, "But I can't say I'm not either... you make me feel something Merc, and we both know after what happened last year I need to feel something but angry or sad. You make me laugh and you challenge me and I feel safe with you like I can be myself and not worry about how to act right, be a good son, the perfect football player, the popular kid that 'gets all the ladies'. Do you know what it's like to have a best friend that everyone thinks is your girlfriend? To hear her say she's not as sexy or beautiful as the other girls cause guys don't pay attention to her but you be the reason that they don't? I don't know if this is love I've never felt this way before but I know that when... when I'm near you I feel warm and found and when I'm not I feel lost and cold. I'm fumbling through all this..." He brought his arms outstretched to illustrate his point.

She had stumbled back to her bed and sat down in the middle of his rant. He started to pace, "I came her after we broke up because I knew you wouldn't force me to talk about it, I knew you'd just let me sleep here no questions asked. At some point I began to need you and I was a terrible friend to you when I started to get over her but not the anger of the situation but you stuck by me. I hate that I'm the reason you're crying. But I love that you turned to me when you were in trouble because it's one of the few times I deserve to be your best friend." Sam stopped pacing and walked over and knelt in front of her, "The truth is I don't deserve you Merc, you're the best person I know and I don't deserve your kindness or your strength, or your friendship, and I especially don't deserve your heart or love. I couldn't give you an answer on how I feel about you cause I'd never be able to compete you're too good for me Mercedes Jones and one day you'll realize it and be gone."

"How long have we been friends Sam?" She asked after he'd finished talking and the room fell silent. He looked at her and she gave a soft smile wanting him to think about it.

His brow scrunched and he sighed looking down and thinking about, "Um I'd say since about fourth grade right?" She nodded and he smiled thinking back to how they met, she pulled at his hand for him to get up and sit with her, "Oh yeah we were on the playground and I threw a football at Mike but it hit you in the head and you got so upset and started crying and I gave you a hug and told you I'd be your best friend if you stopped." She giggled thinking back on that and nodded and he sighed realizing he hadn't thought about that in a very long time.

"Sam you were always good enough for me... always." She touched his face and leaned in giving him a soft sweet kiss. When she pulled away only keeping close but not too close, "And it sounds to me like you love me maybe even in love but you're scared too so that makes me feel a little better." Her thumb rubbed his cheek and she pulled away getting up to put her shoes away. He watched her move around the room and felt something else was on his shoulders. She turned to him and he looked sad for a few moments but then locked eyes with her and started to brighten up.

"Could we... I mean could we try to um be more than friends?" He sounded almost like he did when they were younger, like the innocence he had still remained but was buried under all that anger.

She smiled and walked slowly to him and stood in front of him holding his cheek in one hand and he leaned into her touch she sighed, "If that's what you want but you have to know that it could cause me to fall even harder for you... and people are going to talk, and questions will be asked. You think you can handle that?" He nodded too eager to make this thing official. She chuckled, "So we're doing this so you can see about your friends or about mine or both ours or just cause what?" Her tone was completely curious, she wanted to know why he wanted to do this.

Sam slowly stood up and towered over her and kissed the top of her head, "I know one thing I can answer... if you're my safe place and the only one I feel total trust and lose of control and at peace with, I have to see if I am in love with you too. I'd understand if you want to protect yourself and hold back but I promise you'll see a new kind of me and I'll hope that you'll like him."

She giggled and looked up at him through a haze of tears, "I'm sure I'll love him..." Sam leaned in and kissed her ever so softly and wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close to him as he possibly could but Mercedes jumped back a little and yelped, "What was that?" She looked down then up at Sam who's face was bright red and she realized and covered her mouth in a fit of giggles as he threw his hands up in embarrassment.

"Great my first embarrassing boner with you.." He sat down and covered his face.

Mercedes continued to giggle and stood in front of him and removed his hands and touched his face it was as if she were memorizing his face and she sighed and that smile returned, "Actually your first was when we had a sleep over when we were twelve and you rolled over in the middle of the night and poked me in the butt." If possible his face got even more red and Mercedes held in the laugh because as embarrassed as he was laughing in his face would have been like him laughing when he admitted to seeing her naked in the shower and as much confusion there was between them some part of her felt like they'd always be there for each other, they'd always care for each other even if they showed it badly at times.

Sam was her best friend he kept that promise on that playground and she wanted to make one more promise with him, "Sam, if I asked you for something will you promise to think about it before you give me an answer? I want you to keep in mind I'm not asking for it right away only asking that you think about it."

He nodded and she gently pushed him back till he was laying down on the bed and she straddle him letting out short breathes she looked in his eyes as his hands went to her hips and she felt his thumbs through her pants, "Sam would you be my first..."

**Welp? Was that too long? Did I drag it out? Are you guys still with me? But really I'd love to hear what you thought of this one. Someone said they felt like Sam was playing Mercedes for a dummy and got me thinking that's not really how I wanted him to seem I hope I cleared that up if not well darn it I can't fix it lol. I will just say he doesn't think of her as a dummy. Oh and everyone I forgot to say this but say thanks to Jadziwine for helping me figure out how to post these chapters it's all soo confusing haha. Next update probably by the end of the week sorry I won't have much time to write :( **


	4. To Make You Feel My Love

**Guess who's back? That'd be me! Soo I had some free time at work plus yesterday I had this idea of this chapter so I started working on it... I think it turned out ok. Got a little sick Mercedes and Doctor Sam to the rescue. Not much kissy face this chapter but things WILL heat up I promise you :) Thanks so much for the reviews like I said they feeds me and I like to be fed lol. I'm on the fence about where to take the next chapter but I promise it'll be a good one and more than likely leave you with a bit of a hang nail... no wait Clifford... oh shoot CLIFF HANGER! That's it lol Anywho as always tell me what you think bonus points to those that pick out their fav lines from this chapter :) And I'd love to hear what you think I should take it maybe you'll hit it on the head or miss it by a mile? I really gotta stop watching cartoon late at night :P ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

… 3 weeks later

The flu is the worst; you feel like someone has run over you with a steamroller and you couldn't so much as call out for help to stop it, you look like death has come to visit twice and you feel like you smell like the worst of the worst and Mercedes was living this hell. She started to feel sick a few days prior and only seemed to get worse as they days passed, Sam was with her when she finally gotten the full affect.

They were sitting on the couch and Mercedes just bolted to the bathroom and threw up everything she had just eaten. Sam figured maybe trying something new for dinner was a bad idea but when after ten minutes she was still throwing up or dry heaving he got worried.

_Sam knocked on the door, "Merc you ok?" She groaned and he tried the doorknob but it was locked he sighed, "Unlock the door please." She was silent then started to make the noise like she was going to go for another round, he started to twist the knob but it wouldn't budge so he reached up on the top of the door and felt for the key, there was a skeleton key around here somewhere and he couldn't remember if it was this bathroom or the one upstairs. Finally he found it and unlocked the door. _

_Mercedes looked up through a daze of tears and cried, "Noo please don't look at me like this." She pouted and he walked over getting a towel and wetting it putting it on her neck and crouching down to sit with her while rubbing her back. The sensation of the cool towel helped but then she started to vomit again and Sam smiled as she gave up trying to hide it. He rubbed her back and held her hair out of her face as she finished up. She spit and he reached up and flushed the toilet for her. She groaned and hid her face embarrassed that her best friend/boyfriend type person saw her throwing up. _

_Sam smiled and pulled her into his arms and held her with her ear to his chest he stroked her hair, figuring she might want to throw up again and not sure how much time he'd have to get her to bed he just held her on the floor. Mercedes sniffled and he smiled, "You're still beautiful Merc so just relax and breathe." She nodded and he kissed the top of her head. It might have smelled like vomit but Sam was not going to let her suffer by herself. _

Mercedes got into a coughing fit and then sneezing and finally after blowing her nose did she start coughing again. She heard the front door open and close and the sound of foot steps through out the house she groaned and through a hoarse voice called out, "Daddy?" The foot steps stopped and then started up the stairs. A few more coughs and the steps were outside her door, "Daddy why are you home?"

He didn't answer and she started to get worried and covered her face, "Go away I'll call the police!" The door opened but she kept her head under the covers and felt the bed dip where the stranger sat. She trembled and felt a tug at the blanket but held tight, try as she might she was too weak and he was too strong to let her win and the blanket was pulled back revealing Sam smiling softly at her. Mercedes let out breath she was holding and he leaned in placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling back worried. She sniffled some more, "You scared me. Why aren't you in school?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "I'm sorry babe I think you need to fix your clock schools' out for the day." He frowned, "I don't like that you still have a fever I'm gonna get you some orange juice and run you a cool bath." She shook her head and he scoffed, "Mercedes don't make me carry in there... we both know I wouldn't mind a cold shower with you." She turned her head and he laughed, "My sweet angel face just angry with me cause I'm worried." He pressed a kiss on the side of her head and got up to get some orange juice and more tissues. When he came back she was trying to get up and he rushed to her, "Whoa whoa let me help you."

She gave in and he scooped her up in his arms and smiled, "Where to my lady?" She pointed a shaky hand to the bathroom and he rushed her over and inside, "Need me to leave?" She nodded and he set her down by the toilet, which meant she just had to pee not throw up. He went outside the bathroom and put her orange juice by the bed then stood by the door and waited for her to tell him to come get her.

Mercedes did her business and sighed gathering up her energy to get her panties back on, it was embarrassing to think she was so weak she might have to have Sam come in and help her and they hadn't even had sex yet. She sighed and took a few breaths and stood up pulling as she went and got them on herself. She started to feel dizzy and nearly fell but caught herself and flushed, at the sound the bathroom door opened and Sam walked in and without a word gathered her in his arms and carried her to bed, she would have to learn to walk again at this rate. As Sam pulled the blankets over her, he reached for putting the glass in her face, Mercedes started to fight him but he just held it firm and she gave up taking a few sips.

He shook his head, "Drink more than that please." She sighed and took a bigger gulp and that satisfied him for a bit. He set it down and tucked her in feeling her forehead with his hand then leaning in and pressing his lips in the same spot. She let out a soft moan and tiled her head a bit at the sensation and he smiled, "Like that huh?" Mercedes rolled her eyes at his cocky behavior but it was true his kisses always made her feel better. She wanted to curl up but was too tired to try he smiled and planted another kiss on her cheek then one on her nose but she turned her head before he could catch her lips, "I'm not worried about getting sick Merc come on, I wants some kisses."

She shook her head, "I don't want to get you sick Sam please don't make me get you sick." He nodded at the tears forming in her eyes and shook his head she was a big child while she was sick so he had to treat her as such. He handed her a teddy bear and got up to take away her trash and give her a new tissue box. She watched him as he cleaned up after her and how he took good care of her. They'd said they'd try and he said he'd be better to her and for her but she didn't expect this. It was like a light was on inside of him and he was full out boyfriend Sam.

He'd call nightly instead of text when he got home, he'd bring over dinner or help make dinner. At school they held hands walking to class and he'd always leave little notes in her locker saying how beautiful she was when she didn't know he was watching. And since she got sick he would bring her assignments home so she could work on them best she could. If he felt she was pushing too hard he'd put them away and make her rest. He was almost perfect if he'd stop trying to get kisses from her while she was sick.

Sam came back in the room and took off his shoes and climbed in bed next to Mercedes but he stayed on top of the covers. Another thing she came to discover was the Sam was very affectionate as a boyfriend. If there was skin to be kissed he wanted it and if there was a way he could get her in bed he executed that idea. He put a tv in her room and flipped it on opting for some Maury and paternity test results. Mercedes sighed but was too tired to enjoy so she drifted off to sleep snuggling closer to Sam.

He watched the show and started to get tired, he made sure to take something to help keep him from getting sick but there was no way he wasn't going to cuddle on his woman. Especially if she was sick and needed him. Her father had come home a few times but Mercedes was either sleeping or otherwise too sick to talk so Sam told him he'd take care of her and he intended on doing just that. He scooted down and wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulling her to his chest and holding her tightly. Mercedes mumbled in her sleep but drifted deeper and Sam just held her.

He'd made it a point to put himself completely there and be as open with her as he could which also meant sharing his feelings. A few hours later Mercedes woke up to her phone buzzing she reached up and barely saw who was calling, "Hello?" Her voice was scratchy so she coughed out a bit and spoke again, "Hello?" She pulled the phone away and it had a girl's name on it she'd never seen before on her phone she tilted her head confused but then it hit her exactly who it was and how she accidentally answered Sam's phone. He stirred and woke up looking at her.

"Merc you ok?" She looked at him and bit her lip showing him his phone and the name lit up on it. He cut his eyes at the phone and heard her speak and as he looked at Mercedes he sighed and took the phone and stood up, the voice on the other side spoke again and Sam stood in front of Mercedes and pressed end placing his phone down on the nightstand, "You hungry?" She blinked a few times glancing at him and the phone and back at him. He smiled and sat on the bed, "I'm over her and that whatever she had to say I don't need to hear it. So my dear are you hungry?" She slowly nodded and he smiled, "Want me to pick something up for you?" She shook her head and started to move so he got up.

"I want to go with you... I'm getting cabin fever being locked up all day." He frowned but she pouted, "Please I'll wear a coat and hat and everything please Sammy can I go too?" He couldn't deny her when she was doing sickly adorable.

He sighed, "Fine but I get one kiss for my efforts I told your dad I'd take care of you and taking you out is probably not the best idea. I wants a kiss and I wants it now." She giggled and puckered up her lips if it meant she could get out of the house she was all for letting him catch her sickness. He chuckled and sighed, "Ok ok get up I'll get you a coat and find you a hat but so help me if you get worse I'll strap you to this bed myself." He helped her up and got her a some clothes to change into. He left the room and went downstairs to grab his wallet and keys and after five minutes he went to check on Mercedes.

Sam knocked lightly, "Merc you ready?" He opened the door to her still sitting on the bed and her shirt half off. He sighed and she pouted looking so helpless, "Would you like me to dress you?" She bit her lip and looked away, this would be the first time he'd see her with her clothes off on purpose and with her consent. He walked in and knelt in front of her, "It's either that or I put you back to bed and get dinner your choice."

She sighed and mumbled, Sam tilted his head wanting to hear her say it louder and she groaned, "Would you dress me... please?" He smiled and stood up taking her shirt from the bed and placing it near her leg. He grabbed the other side of her shirt still on and pulled it up Mercedes got her arm up and he took the shirt and tossed it across the room. She wanted to cover herself not liking that this was how he'd see her shirtless and she couldn't make a move or be sexy she was just sick and tired literally and just wanted to get some air. Sam was very straight forward, he didn't linger on anything as soon as her shirt was off he put her new one on knowing it'd make Mercedes feel better to be covered in front of him.

The pants were a bit of a challenge, did he get her to stand and steady her with his weight and do one leg at a time or does he lay her back and take her pants off and put the new ones on then stand her and fasten them? So many choices, he figured the less strenuous way was to lay her back and remove her pants and place the new ones on, so he gently pulled them down her legs as he caught sight of her panties his breath hitched and she looked up at him almost scared but he smiled softly and continued taking them off completely. He got her some track pants so all he had to do was slip them on, no buttons no mess. She held up her legs slightly and he put each foot through a leg and moved them up, accidentally or on purpose Mercedes couldn't be sure but his fingers grazed her skin and she felt a warm sensation overtake her.

Her head went back and a soft moan escaped her lips. Sam looked at her and wanted nothing more than to take her pants back off and bring out more of that sound but she was sick, she had the flu and only a jerk would take advantage of his lady in that state. He reached her hips and took her hands in his and with one move pulled her to her feet. Mercedes was in a lusty daze and didn't know what was happening till she felt his breath on her neck and his soft voice, "Hang on I'm almost done." She shut her eyes and nodded biting her lip. Was it the fever or was it Sam's touch that had her so hot and bothered? She didn't know but once she was dressed he scooped her up in his arms, "Your chariot awaits."

He carried her down the stairs and out the front door to the car. Setting her down for only a second he opened the door and picked her up putting her in, she giggled as he ran up to the front door and inside for her coat and a blanket then locked up and joined her in the car. Sam covered her so well you'd think she was fragile. Once he got in the car he took her hand and drove off deciding on some soup for her and he'd just get some pasta so breadstixs was their destination. Sam and Mercedes had a nice drive to get the food but once there it was a bit of a fight because she wanted to get out of the car and he wasn't having it.

"This is ridiculous I can walk Sam let me get out of the car!" Mercedes grumbled as she tried and yet failed to get the door open.

Sam hit the lock button, "No way I'll get the food you wait here when we get back I'll go with you for a walk around the block NEAR the house... that way I don't have to be superman in front of that many people... if you faint here people will be talking about it at school. I personally don't mind it, but do you?" She realized that could happen she did feel dizzy and there seemed to be a lot of cars in the parking lot for a Thursday night so she gave up and nodded her head letting him leave her to get the food. Sam got out of the car and blew a kiss at her which made her roll her eyes but on the inside she felt so lucky to have him.

Once back at the house he helped her in the house and she made her way to the kitchen wanting to sit down and eat not lay down and eat. Sam set the table and got to fixing her plate first he hummed while he spooned in her soup and felt it was just slightly warm and not hot enough, winking at her he threw it in the microwave and got her some bread and crackers, knowing she could never decide which to eat with so he let her pick this time as well.

DING!

Mercedes smiled as Sam got her food spinning around the kitchen and doing a little dance that had her bite back a giggle. He was very charming when he wanted to be that was for sure. Sam set her plate down and gave her some water and another glass with ginger ale in it. He grabbed his food and placed it on the plate and popped it in the microwave as well but took a seat next to her and sighed, "Ok time to eat... want me to feed you?"

She looked at him crazy and he laughed and she joined in realizing he was joking. As she picked up her spoon to eat the microwave went off again and he jumped up quickly and got his plate. After setting it down and scooting his chair closer to her and giving her a boyish grin as he dug into his food, a nice plated of Alfredo and chicken, Mercedes sighed missing food like that. Since she got sick it was mostly liquids or bland foods nothing yummy till her tummy could hold it down as Sam said.

Once he finished he wiped his mouth and licked his lips which had Mercedes staring, it wasn't lost on her how sexy he was and taking care of her when she needed it most was a definite turn on, "So I thought about what you asked me..."

Mercedes snapped out of haze and looked at him confused, "I asked you something?"

Sam's cheeks got a nice pinkish tent and only got darker as she stared at him and he finally spoke, "How you asked me to be your um... first you know time and all..." Mercedes blinked and bit her lip feeling embarrassed. She nodded her head and realized they hadn't talked about it after that night.

They kind of fell into trying to work as a couple and she was too shy to bring it up again so she figured wait for him to think on it and get back to her. He was a guy at the very least he was sure he'd have guaranteed sex with her all he had to do was say yes, but she was a girl asking about it more than once made her feel weird so she just waited. So he picks while she has the flu to speak about it... great this can't be good.

He smiled and took her hand and kissed the back of it, "First I want to know are you sure about what you want? If you changed your mind or want to wait just tell me. We shouldn't be shy about this I mean sex is a big deal but if we can't talk about it we shouldn't do it. You know?" He looked at her making sure she was understanding him as she nodded her head he smiled, "Ok great so my answer is that even though at this moment your nose is runny..." He took his hand and wiped the tiny bit of snot leaking out and wiped his hand on a napkin, "And your eyes are puffy from crying because you're so sick, I would still have unbelievable sex with you."

Mercedes sighed he really was kind of great in all kinds of ways, "Ok, one kind of ew that you just did that with my snot but thanks and two, yes I'm sure I want you to be my first. I know you care about me and you wouldn't run and tell all the guys how you nailed me so I'm not worried about it and who better than my best friend right?"

He frowned and looked down for a bit and sighed, "But I thought it was more than that between us..."

Mercedes frowned too, she was still doing it where she held him at a distance and he was trying to understand but at the same time it really sucked cause he was putting himself out there completely, "I'm sorry you're right we're more than best friends but our friendship is key in my decision even if... all of this between us was just friendly I'd still come to you because you're perfect in my eyes and I know you'd take care of me just like you have with me having the flu."

He smiled and nodded, "Alright finished your food woman then movie time and bed, since you haven't had to make a run for the bathroom in like eight hours I think the worst is behind us." She smiled and got back to eating. Once she finished he took her plate and did the dishes, Mercedes watched him and sighed when he finished he stood in front of her and dried his hands, "Alright my lady back to bed you go." She giggled as he scooped her up in his arms and carried up to her room. Sam set her down by the bed and she held on keeping him close, "What?"

She shook her head slightly and smiled then got up on her tippy toes and gave him a passionate but sweet kiss, no tongue needed but gave him the chills down his spine and she pulled away, "Definitely falling harder for you." She gave a bright smile and got in bed as he pulled the blankets over her and set up a movie. Sam couldn't wipe the smile off his face to save his life... she made him happy and he was doing everything he could to make her happy as well.

After a weekend of rest and Sam working Mercedes was all better and ready for school Monday. She hummed at her locker as she got her books in order and smiled nodding to passerby who said hello and welcome back. She grabbed her notebook and shut her locker only to come face to face with Sam's ex Kamberly, really what kind of name is that Mercedes always hated that name and the person was no better, "Are you lost?"

She glared at Mercedes, "No but something tells me you are... I heard you and Sam are a thing now?"

Mercedes shrugged, "So what if we are? Why do you care you broke up with him a year ago remember... he was boring and all..."

Kamberly rolled her eyes, "Please we needed a break but we're going to get back together Sam just has to talk to me and know it... so if I were you I'd take my little crush and find someone else." Mercedes sighed and hugged her notebook just as she was going to speak Sam walked up and leaned in giving her a sweet peck on the lips that caused both girls to gasp.

"Hey Merc let me walk you to class and I can fill you in on how Mike somehow managed to get jello in my locker this morning..." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked off neither giving Kamberly a second look. She stood fuming at the pair and stomped her foot.

Tina walked by and stopped, "Oh something wrong? Get a little egg on your face there?" She giggled and walked off to meet Mike at his locker and headed to class with him.


	5. No One

**I suppose I have some explaining to do... well the reason there has been no update is because um hehe I was kind of in Hawaii for the week and I jut got back Saturday night but never fear my lonnnng flight there and the flight back I wrote a bit so I have some stuff ready to go for the next few chapters... again I'm sorry for the wait I fully intended to write while I was there but no computer or internet made that a fail plan :( Anyways I hope this update makes up for it and you guys don't hate me forever and always for it! P.S. I couldn't decide how I wanted to take this chapter I actually wrote out two different versions and pretty much they each take the rest of the story in two different roads, so it's a matter of being this is LITERALLY a fork in the road and I couldn't decide which to take, so both ideas seemed to work so I just meshed them together for a pretty decent chapter if you ask me lol**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Chapter 5 **

Thursday was Sam's Friday he had a virtual three day weekend because he had no classes except study hall on Fridays and that wasn't mandatory so most of the time he didn't really go, so Sam was a ball of excitement as he set in his car waiting for Mercedes to get out of class. He'd decided that they needed to have some serious fun and being he'd be waiting for her all day Friday he wanted Thursday night to be amazing. He tapped his fingers on the dashboard and nodded his head, all while noticing someone moving around the back of his car and coming up the driver's side. Sam gave a slightly glance from his peripheral and figured out who it was, letting out a slight breath and kept his gaze on the doors for his girlfriend.

She leaned in, "Hello sexy, waiting for something?" She arched her eyebrow waiting for him to look at her she even pushed out her very low cut, too sizes too small shirt covered chest in his general direction and received for her efforts nothing not even a grumble. She tilted her head, "Sam are you lost in one of your dazes again?" Her tone carried as much flirtiness as she could hold for all the ignoring he was giving her.

Sam just kept his eyes on the doors willing Mercedes to feel his urgent need for her presence at this very moment. Repeating in his head, 'If you ignore her she'll go away...' But she got closer and he could smell her perfume, some kind of mango smell that used to drive him crazy but after a conversation with Mercedes he couldn't get the alternate smell out of his head and a smile graced his features.

_Sam and Mercedes wandered the mall not really shopping for anything in particular they just somehow ended up there and if something caught their eye they'd end up in a store looking around and maybe buy it, at the moment they were in bath and body works and Sam was laughing at Mercedes as she sniffed a variety of fragrances and then proceeded to grumble and grimace at the ones she hated and gave full and vivid explanations as to why she hated them. He leaned against the wall near her as she sniffed some mango and gagged loudly causing both other customers as well as the employees to look at her, "Ugh! I hate this smell the most!" _

_Sam chuckled, "Now why would you smell it if you hate it so much?" Mercedes looked over her shoulder at him and cut her eyes, but softened up knowing he was still healing a broken heart and she didn't want to be a bad best friend. She sighed and he put his hands up, "I just meant you know the smells you hate so why smell them?" _

_Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Because I hate this one for a reason, by itself it's not so bad but on someone's body, the wrong kind of body with sweat and stuff it's like the worst! It makes them smell musty as hell!" Sam burst out laughing at some lady tried to hide her bottle of body spray that had a picture of a mango on it, Sam noticed and shook his head Mercedes just continued, "I mean the ENTIRE purpose of getting body sprays and deodorants is to NOT smell am I right?" Sam nodded and she sighed putting the bottle down and picking up her usual cucumber/melon spray and lotion and going to pay for it. _

"_I get that people have a certain smell that they just love but sometimes it doesn't work for them... I'm lucky cause my favorite smell more than works for me." She gave a bright smile and Sam leaned in taking a sniff at her neck which Mercedes just stood and waited for him to comment. To other shoppers they looked like a normal couple, even the cashier wanted to gush as his attentiveness to her, she pulled away and smiled, "Well?" _

_He shrugged, "Smells the same to me, like Mercedes I guess." She rolled her eyes and finished paying and they left unsure of where their wandering would take them._

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that came out as he thought about that day and looked at his ex finally and shook his head, "You stink did you not shower after gym?"

She stood up shocked and surprised he talked to her like that, "What! I smell like I always do..."

He nodded his head and looked back at the doors, "Oh like a musty back of a linebacker... oh ok."

She stood with her mouth gaped open and narrowed her eyes and put her hands on his door frame which caused Sam's head to snap her in her direction, "Get your hands off my car!"

She snickered and pulled them away, "Easy big boy... sexual frustration has you all in knots, what's wrong fatty not putting out for you like you hoped?"

Sam could ignore her but when she goes after Mercedes he can't let that go, he throws his door open so fast he's almost certain he hit her with it but she dodged it just enough, "Have care how you speak of my girlfriend you should know how protective I am of the women I lov... care about."

She cut her eyes at him and folded her arms over her chest, "Really Sam? Love? Come on you can't love her you're not even over me... besides you're better than her, dating your so called best friend seems desperate to me. If she's not giving it up what could you possibly have in common?"

Taking his time he glanced at the door to see Mercedes still wasn't coming out yet so he had to address his current problem, "First of all when you broke up with me you gave up the right to care about my sex life and who is in it. Secondly we have lots in common and sex isn't everything in a relationship. She's my best friend and what better person to date than the one that knows me inside and out, takes all my bad traits sees them acknowledges them and still had the heart to love me for who I am... good and bad not just one sided."

She scoffed and he took a step closer, "Third and lastly, Mercedes is the best thing to happen to me it's like a dream with her and I'm not wasting my time on a nightmare like you." He turned to get back in the car when she muttered something that had him turn, "What was that?"

She put her head up and stood taller, "I said you two together doesn't make sense... nothing about you looks like you're supposed to be together. Everyone is saying it even if you don't hear it."

Sam shook his head, "Wow I'm not violent towards women and never have a I ever thought about hitting one... not even now at this moment but I am overcome with the need to shake the hell out of you..."

Kamberly rolled her eyes, "Please you won't put a hand on me shaking or otherwise... and I noticed you didn't deny that you don't make sense. If you admit it to yourself you'd be happier with someone else... someone like me." She added a smile and stepped closer to him, "Just give up this stupid relationship if that's what you call it and come back to me. We can work on our problems and it'll be better this time around."

Sam wanted to defend his relationship but the words wouldn't come out, he felt like his mind was too loud for his mouth. He grumbled and got in his car turning on the engine and backing away not even bothering to look at her. He had to get away from her and get somewhere to think. Kamberly cut her eyes at him as the doors to the school opened and Mercedes walked out looking around for Sam's car.

She saw Kamberly standing by the parking lot and rolled her eyes, 'Look at her standing on the wrong corner, she's so basic and simple.' Mercedes walked towards the parking lot figuring Sam had to be parked further away to not be seen by this hell hound.

Kamberly looked at her Mercedes and smirked, "Looking for Sammy?" Mercedes ignored her and kept looking around so she decided to get the ball rolling on her self doubt about Sam, "He just left said something about wanting to get home as quickly as he could..."

Mercedes looked at her trying to figure out if she was telling the truth but it seems it was in the proverbial pudding since he wasn't there to counter her argument. She pulled out her phone and called him as her eyes subconsciously scanned the lot hoping to catch even the slightly glimpse of his car and she could make a break for it. His phone went straight to voice mail and Mercedes pulled it away to try again, Kamberly laughed which had Mercedes looking over at her with contempt and once again Sam's phone went to voice mail.

Mercedes thought about walking home, it wasn't a bad walk she just really wanted to see her boyfriend instead of walking home angry or confused. Just as she thought maybe he was there just hiding out she let the doubt come and wondered if he just didn't want to try anymore and gave up. Mercedes didn't even look at kamberly as she adjusted her strap on her bag and began to walk towards home. Kamberly shook her head and giggled, "Breaking them up won't be so difficult."

Sam seconds later pulled up and Kamberly started in on a good lie but when he noticed Mercedes walking at the other end of the lot he pulled back from his spot and turned the car towards her and began to think of ways to make up this huge mistake and hope she isn't too angry. Mercedes reached the end of the sidewalk to cross over when a car pulled up and Sam gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"

Mercedes smiled and got in putting on her seat belt Sam continued, "Kamberly showed up and said all kinds of stuff that pissed me off and for two seconds I forgot and just left without you but I came right back as soon as my head cleared. I'm so sorry! I'll make this up to you I promise!"

She sighed, "I tried to call you, three times..." She held up her hands to illiterate her point.

He groaned, "I turned it off, I figured what was the point I'd see you in a few minutes then spend all my free time with you." He wanted to reach over and hold her hand but figured it best to let her calm down first, her quiet rage was scarier than her flat out kill you looks.

She sighed, "What'd she say that set you off so much you forgot me and left."

He looked down for a second and knew this was the moment he'd have to express his biggest fear in this relationship, besides the L word there was something else that chilled him to the bone, "That I couldn't love you because we make no sense."

Sam thought it best to leave out her weight comment, Mercedes nodded looking out the window and noticing his hand was very near her but he was clearly too scared to reach for it, "I see... and do you believe that?"

She looked at him and could tell he really did believe her, "Listen the way I see it no matter how happy I make you I'll always wonder if someone better can make you happier than I ever could."

Mercedes looked at him feeling some of her rage vanish and she reached for his hand taking it as she laced his fingers with her and they rode the rest of the way silent.

Once they reached Mercedes house Sam smiled as she waited by his car after getting out, "Walk with me?"

He nodded and they started down the street, as Sam locked his doors to his car. Mercedes sighed and looked around, "I love days like this where it seems so perfect, almost like it's a painting."

Sam chuckled, "I read this one article about how the weather works... they say it's only when you're at your highest happiness feeling that you get this wonderful weather."

Mercedes stopped and put her hands on her hips, "You're lying, that's from a comic and you know damn well it is."

Sam chuckled, "I didn't think you read that issue... but I think the words are true, because you're glowing and the sun is right above us, so can't argue with that logic right?"?

She smiled and took him to a small playground by her house and sat on one of the benches, he joined her and looked around, no one was near and she smiled, "This was where I knew I'd always have you around me." Sam cocked his head to the side confused as she continued, "I mean we played together a lot but one day when we were friends for a few years I came here to just think about stuff, mainly how I was always alone at home and here you were playing already. You saw me and invited me to play with you as if we planned on being here together and I just knew no matter what you'd always show up. So today when I came out and you were gone and that basic bitch was there I had a moment of doubt that you'd finally decided not to show up but then you came."

She took his hand and kissed it, "So while I was mad that you left, I understand and love that you came back. And you explained something that clearly has you worried about us. So let's make it clear now, I'm not going to ever know happiness like this with any other man on this planet, you're it for me Sam Evans I accepted that a long time ago and if this doesn't work out then you'll always know you made me happiest, no one else can ever say that no matter what."

Sam gave her that lopsided grin he does so well and leaned in pressing his forehead to hers, "You make me happy Merc, happier than I could ever know and I feel like it's time I told you exactly how happy you make me." He pulled away and looked in her eyes and smiled, "I love you as my best friend, as the person I can tell anything to and know for a fact you won't judge me or look down on me I love you for the smile you carry even when everything seems to be going wrong you find a bright side. I love you for the jokes you tell, both about random things and the ones you tell on me. I love the way you carry yourself with this air of untouchable confidence it's very sexy on you by the way."

She giggled and looked down causing him to groan and want more than to kiss her shyness away, "I love that you don't know how much I want you all the time and how much I love to be near you and how modest you can be about yourself. Mostly I want you to know that even though I mess up and I get things wrong a lot I still somehow manage to be the one you want to be with and you're the one I want to be with... basically Mercedes what I'm saying is not only do I love you, but I can honestly say without any doubts I'm in love with you and I just took too long to see it for myself."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as he finished speaking, Mercedes had fallen deeper and deeper into him as they became serious so she only hoped he at least felt some of what she felt but she got more than she bargained for with his admission, she got it all, and then some. An admission of love is one thing but to say you were IN love with someone is something else. Mercedes loved her jean jacket that resembled a biker's jacket but that wasn't the same as being in love with this sandy haired angel in front of her.

He wiped the track where the tear fell and leaned in to kiss her seeming sadness away, "I'm so sorry I left I won't ever do that again I promise you that." He kissed again and she kissed back pulling him closer to her it was sweet to her that he thought she was upset about that but she wasn't near upset. If upset was a state it was Alaska and she was sitting pretty in Florida, she giggled and racked her fingers through his hair making him groan, "Woman you can't do that you know it gets me going when you do that and we're in public."

Mercedes bit at his lip and pulled away, "So get me out of public and let's play." He chuckled thinking she was playing but once he saw her eyes he knew by the darker shade and the slight hint of lust in the edges along with the way her lips curved and her breathing was a clear indicator that she wasn't joking around with him.

Sam stood up and took her hand pulling her in one motion and the pair walked to her house not fast but certainly not as slow as when they came to the park. Once inside the house Mercedes walked towards the stairs and Sam stood by the door, "So um do you want something to drink?" She shook her head continuing for the stair, he started to fidget, "Something to eat?"

She shook her head again and took a step then another and turned her head slightly, "Not really I think I want to take you up on that offer of making earlier up to me." She smiled at him then turned walking back up the stairs slowly leaving Sam standing by the door trying to not let his hopes get the better of him. Once at the time she turned, "Coming?"

Sam nodded his head though she couldn't see him and took off his coat and shoes leaving them by the door and made his way up the steps only to find her already in her room. He walked in and she was laying on the bed on her back patting his side for him to join her. He walked in shutting the door and slipped in next to her and smiled, "So... wanna watch a movie?"

Mercedes smiled and took her remote and turned on something for them, neither looked at the screen both simply stared at the other then he sighed and took his shirt off and tossed it across the room, he then lay on his back and waited for her to make a move on him. Sometimes Mercedes was like a child curious about what was in front of her she took her time and just examined him like he was a sculpture, hell he was built like one, almost too perfect for words.

She sat up on her elbow and looked down at him tracing his abs and looking at his lips. He smirked, "Are you going to kiss me or should I just wait for you to fondle me first?" Mercedes locked eyes with him after staring at his lips and gave him a firm smack to the stomach he chuckled and took her wrist and pulled her down on him capturing her lips in the process. She sighed against his mouth and kissed back with so much longing and need he pulled her on top of him completely. Her body felt soft against his and before she knew it Mercedes was on her back and Sam made himself perfectly at home there. She turned her head letting out a gasp at the feeling right at her center between her legs.

Normally Sam would have rolled away worried he'd frightened her, worried they were moving too fast but instead he pressed harder on to her and she bit back a moan while he nuzzled into her neck trailing kisses along her throat feeling the tremble in her body at his movements. Sam Evans at eighteen years of age was feeling like a fourteen year old at this moment, he was dry humping Mercedes and to his surprise as the haze of lust faded and worry started to creep through Mercedes was welcoming it which allowed the haze to over take him again and they both fell into a soft moans and need to connect but unsure of how to take that step.

His hands moved down her body grazing and gripping, his tongue danced from one side of her neck to the other, while her hands scraped at his back and through his hair and scalp. "Sam..." She whispered ever so softly and he groaned moving his hips faster, she let out a louder moan that made him want her lips on his, he kissed her before she could speak, but felt what she was trying to say when her body started to shutter under him, he felt himself getting closer too and took deep breaths to hold off, if he let go he'd really be younger again, once she let out a happy sigh Sam kissed her nose and rolled off her but pulled her to his side as she cuddled against him.

She giggled and Sam looked down at her as she bit her lip, "Wow... makes me wonder what the real thing will feel like." Sam gave her a tight squeeze as she sighed and snuggled into him and tracing imaginary pictures that only she knew of on his chest.

Sam smiled, "I can't wait to know exactly how the real thing will feel." Mercedes looked up at him and he brought his hand to her face, "But not today because then it'd seem to cheesy, I say I'm in love with you and boom we have sex... this isn't some kind of romantic movie and it's just not our style." She shook her head and smiled agreeing with him.

They weren't the couple you saw in the mall holding hands and being gushy and affectionate they were the couple you saw where you couldn't tell if they were or weren't together. They held hands but mostly in the car they were cuddly but only at home what was the point of being all over each other when they could freely do it at home and not be interrupted? Sam did on occasion show his boyfriend side either with his hand on the small of her back or throwing his arm over her shoulder at school but mostly they were close but not obnoxiously thrown in your face close.

Mercedes liked to sneak up on him at school and randomly tackle him with hugs if she got a good grade but she did that before they started dating so of course she would continue after they got together. She didn't need him to be touchy feely in public because he did enough of that in private. They weren't that normal kind of couple but they didn't need to me because both loved that about themselves.

Sam settled into the movie and Mercedes bit her lip hoping to never lose this feeling of happiness with him. Sometimes you just want more than anything to freeze a moment in time and never let it end to always feel this happy, to always feel this safe and carefree to never go beyond it because how could it possibly get any better. Everything that was supposed to be said and done was and there was no room for doubt or worry of what could have been done better. It was the perfect moment for them and nothing could ever touch it or ruin it.

**If anyone noticed he made a reference to Thor when defending Mercedes against his ex hehe what can I say I've seen the Avengers way too many times in the last week so my Sam speaks like they do sometimes. Anywho end of this chapter but just wanted to say that next will have a time jump I can't say how many years but it's for sure years, so prepare lovelies things are going to get interesting around here. **


	6. Is All Coming Back To Me Now

**Here it is guys sorry for the delay things are... tense at home. But I managed an update just for you. I see I got a lot of new 'favorites' this week and I'd love it if you guys would review so I could get a better understanding of how you're liking the story, did I mention it feeds me? Oh well yeah it feeds me and I'm kind of starving here lol. I read the reviews when I get the emails and you have no idea how it makes my day... anyways yeah review please :)**

**So this chapter we jump some years with a flashback as well as get into why they are the way they are at the moment. Some might find it surprising others are just like get on with the story already. Next chapter I'm not sure of cause well there's two ways I can take this... love to hear of where you think this is going next. By my count I might end this by Chapter 10 (because my ocd wants it on a round number) but then again I could going. Either way read, review and love love love guys :) **

**It just accrued to me, does anyone read this? My author's notes lol Self doubt over enjoy! **

**Chapter 6 **

_Six years later..._

Mercedes sighed for the millionth time as her cab driver took his sweet time taking her destination, it'd been a long time coming that she was finally here and this stranger taking his sweet time for a larger fare wasn't helping matters. She groaned, "That street right there leads straight there take it please." The driver didn't seem to pay attention so she slammed her hand on the back of his seat, "Take that road right now!" He jumped but made the quick turn just in time and she sat back happy she was just minutes away from her reunion.

Once in front of the apartment complex Mercedes jumped out threw money at the man and reminded herself that next time she'd be picked up by her friend, not dropped off by a cab. She walked up the stairs to his apartment both exhausted and excited from her trip. Once in front of his door she brought her hand up to knock but the door opened and there he stood, in all his new Navy glory her best friend Sam Evans. He smiled at her, "MERC! You made it!" He was still in his uniform and looked good enough to eat. Mercedes couldn't find the words let alone the commends in her head to get her body to react so Sam took her up in his arms and spun her around in the doorway.

Finally she snapped out of it and hugged him back tightly just happy to be in his arms again. He set her down and took her bags motioning for her to come inside, once in she looked around it was a nice apartment, three bedroom two bath, he shared it with two other sailors the living room was fairly big with a giant sliding glass door and the kitchen was small but held so much for a good home cooked meal. He took her bag into what she guested was his room and she followed, his bed was made and she noticed a picture of the two of them on his nightstand from when they were in high school before they started dating.

He smiled, "It's great to see you Merc, I can't wait to show you off to my friends." She giggled and he looked her up and down, the years were kind to her, after graduation they went separate ways, she off to LA for school and music him he stayed working for the same company for a few years but grew bored and three and a half years ago joined the Navy. Mercedes was upset that he didn't try for something else but she understood, he made it a point to visit her first once he was done with the basic part of his training.

_Mercedes stood in the airport trying to see over the large groups of people hoping to see his face, maybe run up to him. She held a sign that said, "Sam I am?" She clutched it in her hands and prayed for a glimpse just a tiny glimpse part of her was scared he chickened out and didn't get on his plane but she shook that idea off thinking he wanted to see her as badly as she wanted to see him. _

_She groaned and heard a chuckle behind her, "I think you're looking for me..." She turned and launched right into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed harder and wrapped his arms around her waist it felt so good to hold her again. He shut his eyes and just held her for a bit enjoying the old feelings between the two. She sighed and pulled away reluctantly and took his hand while picking up her sign, "Mmk time to go I have lots to show you and you're only here for a week so we gotta get started." He smiled at her and grabbed his bag that had fallen and they were off to her place and adventure. _

_After three hours of catching up Mercedes was laughing for the hundredth time at Sam's stories of training and just his general nature. He smiled at her and reached over tucking some of her hair behind her ear, she smiled and looked down biting her lip which instantly reminded him of the old days and exactly what followed afterward but he couldn't do that, Mercedes wasn't the same person and neither was he, she'd probably moved on and had some great boyfriend who was giving the two friends time to catch up before he showed up and showed Sam exactly what he was missing. _

"_Soo... it's still early wanna go to the beach or wander around in down town?" He yawned and she smiled, "Or go to bed since you've had a very long flight?" He nodded his head it was true flying across the country took a lot out of him he knew a good night's sleep was just the medicine he needed. She smiled and stood leading him to her bedroom, "You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." _

_He looked at her, "I can't take your bed... how about you sleep in your bed and I take the couch?" _

_She rolled her eyes, "My best friend is not sleeping on my couch it's not comfortable enough for you just take the bed don't be so difficult." _

"_Then how can I very well let you sleep on that uncomfortable couch... just how about this you sleep with me? We used to do that all the time..." He suggested innocently enough figuring they were adults they could be in the same bed together and nothing had to happen. They both walked in and got ready for bed, Mercedes changed in her bathroom while Sam just took off his shirt and pants and shoes and climbed in bed. She walked in the room in her pj pants and a tank top shirt on and froze in the doorway of the sight of Sam's bare chest in her bed once again. She bit her lip and tried to push the thoughts of how they used to get friendly in situations like this out of head but they clung tightly. She hit the lights and climbed in next to him settling with her back facing him to avoid temptation but it was all useless. _

_Sam sighed and lay on his back, "Merc, why are you all the way over there... cmere." He patted her butt and she grumbled pretending to be falling asleep, but Sam knew she was wide awake he knew she was wanting to come to his side of the bed so badly. He put his hand on her butt and left it there and suddenly it felt like a stone just weighing on her causing her to roll over and he smiled brighter, "Goodie now come to Sammy." _

_She rolled her eyes and scooted closer but not too close, she sighed, "Happy?" He shook his head and bit his lip, "What Sam you want me to pounce on you? This isn't high school you know I got over that crush I had on you a long time ago..." She sounded sure she sounded certain, she sounded... like a liar. That was the conclusion Sam came to as he lay next to her watching her. _

_He rolled his eyes, "It was more than that and you know it. We loved each other Merc, we were in love... just say it stop trying to down play it I'm not some random guy you don't know it's me and I know the real story." She bit her lip as he trembled he was saying things she didn't want to get into again and he sighed, "I know you loved me just like I loved you we were so happy... sometimes I wonder if..." _

_She put her finger to his lip and begged him with her eyes not to say another word, their ending wasn't so bad it was a mature decision they made as a couple and neither one of them should revisit the pain of their maturity if it didn't need to be brought up. He kissed her finger and she couldn't help her actions after, she rubbed her thumb on his lips and felt herself getting closer to him wanting to feel those soft lips on hers again... she whispered just before they connected, "Just for one night..." As they kissed and rolled around in her bed letting fly across the room were his boxers and her tank top and pj pants. _

The sound of the front door opening brought them both out of their shared memory and a bouncing red head rushed in and jumped in Sam's arms. Mercedes couldn't hide the hurt that covered her face as she watched the girl pepper his face in kisses. Sam locked eyes with Mercedes and groaned, "Ok ok I get it you're happy to see me please calm down." The firecracker looked hurt and pulled away finally letting her eyes focus on the other person in the room. She gave Mercedes a clear up and down motion of a stare and turned back to him almost accusingly as he sighed, "I told you my best friend was coming today to stay for a week."

Mercedes started to speak when another voice male this time rang through the awkward and joined them, "Oh hi! You must be Mercedes it's nice to finally meet you face to face." She turned and was met with the nicest set of brown eyes she'd ever seen and the sweetest smile to match. His name was Noah he was Sam's roommate and Navy best friend. Noah was a hugger as Mercedes found out as he enveloped her in a hug and picked her up off the floor. She giggled and he put her down, Sam glared at the two and looked to his little pistol of a friend and took a few careful steps away and closer to Mercedes.

"Well Noah it's nice to finally meet you face to face over the phone and skype just doesn't do you justice." Mercedes flirted seeing no harm in it considering Sam was clearly taken and left her wide open for some other form of affection. Mercedes turned and put on her best polite face, "I'm Mercedes and you must be Sam's girlfriend?" The live wire cut her eyes at her and looked at her hand like it was poison. Mercedes shrugged, "Ok guess you're not whatever... so can I get changed out of these clothes I'm just all kinds of tired and want to get more comfortable before whatever next happens."

Noah fumbled over himself, "Oh I'm sorry yes I'll give you some privacy." With that he left the room, Sam stood confident he wasn't going anywhere so that left his little friend who waited for Mercedes to leave for another room but clearly wasn't going anywhere.

The three looked at each other then finally all eyes were on tiny tot as she finally got clued in that she was the unwelcome party, she looked at Sam and he sighed, "I'll be right back Merc make yourself at home." They walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Mercedes shook her head thinking it was almost comical that little thing worried about her. She started to sift through her bag and pulled out another pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt. She looked around and figured she'd make a nice corner for her stuff and started to strip, after her shirt was off and shoes with the socks she went for her pants as the bedroom door opened then shut.

She turned to see Sam standing by the door smiling at her with his bedroom eyes, "Merc looking delicious as ever." She rolled her eyes and out of sheer habit she took her pants off, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, dozens and dozens upon dozens of times before and granted they weren't a couple anymore and both had seemingly moved on didn't mean it had to be weird. She could be in front of him without clothes on and nothing could happen right it was not like they were driven by pure...

Sam's lips started at her shoulder and moved to the back of her neck, his hands rested on her hips and pulled her back towards his front. The stubble on his face tickled her skin and the faint smell of his cologne drifted over her senses. There was no way that he was doing this. No way at all that Sam Evans was back to his old tricks with her and so fast at that. They'd said one night almost 3 years ago and here he was again breaking that rule. "Merc turn around..." He didn't ask it, it wasn't a request it was a command and as much as she wanted to, needed to even she couldn't move. She was glued to the floor, no glue you can move at some point with some work and friction, no she was cemented to that floor and nothing short of god himself was going to move her.

"Sam... stop it." Her voice was weak, it was a quiver, it was begging him to not take them to that place because she couldn't refuse she couldn't stop it nor did she want to try, but this was a tiny ditch effort to get him to clear his head and realize this was a mistake if they did this.

He sighed and planted one more kiss on her shoulder and removed his hands backing away, "I'm sorry... you're right... please continue to get dressed I have somewhere I want to take you before the weather shifts and it rains." She let out the breath she was holding and went back to getting dressed thinking he'd leave the room but she didn't hear the door open instead she heard his dresser drawers and turned to see him actually taking off his work uniform. She found herself becoming less of the prey and more of the predator watching him get down to his boxers, he pulled out some jeans and she wanted nothing more than to take back what she said about stopping but she held her breath and watched him pull them on.

As he adjusted his boxers in his pants legs and buttoned up his jeans she cursed whatever force thought it possible to create such a 'human' being because there was noway he was all human maybe a demigod or something, she bit her lip as he pulled his shirt over his head and then snapped out of it knowing if she didn't get dressed soon he'd know what she had just been thinking. After getting her clothes on and putting away her things Sam and Mercedes exited his room and found Noah on the couch playing with a new toy.

Mercedes sat with him as Sam watched the two, "Hey beautiful." He gushed and she smiled, which caused Sam to clear his throat, "What are you two off to do?" She shrugged and played with his hair a tiny bit before looking at Sam who just stood firm with no answer. They waited for him to speak but he seemed more interested in where her hands were at that moment.

"Sam... where are you taking me?" Mercedes tried to get him to snap out of it but he just burned holes in her hand so she pulled it away and his eyes finally blinked and looked at her face registering what she'd said.

"It's a surprise but we should get going before it's too late... we'll be back later Puke don't wait up." Sam was walking out the door and Mercedes shrugged and got up to catch up to him throwing out a wave on her way out the door.

The ride was fairly long, about an hour almost, the sun was setting and Sam was trying to hurry to show her before it was too late. They pulled up in some quiet part of another town in front of a wooded boardwalk area. Sam got out of his car and rushed around to open her door, "Ok come on we just have to go down this walk way and it's right there."

She nodded and got out following him down the tiny boardwalk. The entrance was covered in vines and woods but a feet in it was just open area with trees on both sides. Mercedes gasped and looked around but Sam took her hand and tugged her towards the direction he wanted her, "There will be time for that come on!" She giggled and picked up her step and they rushed down the rest of the path only to come to sand and a beach.

The sun was setting but it was the water he wanted her to see more than anything. Mercedes sighed watching the sun set, then her eyes fell on the water, there were little sand bars everywhere and Sam smiled knowing she was going to want to go on them before the tide came in. She made a beeline for the first one and he followed behind her.

They explored and wandered the beach for an hour before the first signs of rain hit them. Sam smiled, "Well we got a little fun in before it started to rain, time to head back huh?" She nodded and gathered her seashells and they started to walk back, when suddenly it was a down pour and it became very imperative for them to get off the beach, neither wanting to be struck by lightening, which was a great chance given the flash of light they both saw that stopped in their tracks for just a second.

Sam took her hand and made her drop her shells and they took off for the boardwalk. Once they hit the wood she searched around for their shoes and Sam went for the car, Mercedes gathered them and started to run but then just became so engrossed in the surroundings that she let out a giggle. She felt light headed something about all of this was telling her to just enjoy it. So she did, she didn't run the rest of the way just walked as she got soaked to the core. Sam wondered was taking her so long so he left the engine on in the car to warm it up and went back for her figuring she needed help finding their shoes.

He found her smiling and holding both pairs, "Merc you ok?"

She nodded and bit her lip, "This is beautiful... I mean it's not great cause I could get sick but it's just so... wow look at the leaves their so green under this moon light in this rain... just look around Sammy it's breath taking!" He couldn't take his eyes off her, it was breath taking and all the promises and all the agreements they made rapidly faded from his memory watching her in the rain that night.

She sighed, "I'm sorry we should go we'll catch our death of cold out here." She walked passed him and got in the car, Sam followed but let that thought that resurfaced stay in his mind to be revisited once they were back at his place. Promises be damned and he was a free man he just had to make sure she was a free woman as well.

Mercedes hummed the entire way back to his apartment, Sam had taken his hand and grazed her fingers just to gauge her reaction because his mission was clear and simple, 'Make Mercedes say my name tonight.' She looked at him but didn't flinch away she didn't seem to mind his touch so he filed that in his mental notes and didn't push it any further. Once back at the apartment he parked and shut off the engine but didn't make a move to get out, so she stayed as well waiting for him to want to head inside before the car got too cold.

"You ok?" She asked in true best friend concern, Sam shook his head and glanced to her side of the car the way her face looked he couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it, he shouldn't but who cares they had been through enough it wouldn't matter. So he leaned over and grabbed her face kissing her full on the lips forcing his tongue in her mouth, he wanted her as badly as he did a few years before and longer since high school, he needed this energy he felt being this close to her he kept him centered.

Mercedes tried to fight it she really did, pushing at him and trying to get out of his grip but the longer he kissed her the more her resolve was failing before too long they were kissing each other and hands were tugging at wet clothes damp hair was clinging to body parts and gasps and moans could be heard in the small space of the front of the car. Mercedes started to rise from her seat when a sharp pain caused her to pull away and she reached down feeling an ink pen was left in his seat.

She bit her lip and got clear headed to make a run for it and got out of the car before Sam could react, he watched her rush over to the steps of his complex and knew if she got to the door and Noah let her in he'd lost this battle for the night and she might not even sleep in the same room with him. He threw his door open and went after her, once at the steps he took them two at a time and caught her arm as she got to the door.

Sam spun Mercedes around and looked in her eyes and asked her a silent question, she stared up at him shaking from the cold, or the heat of his body he wasn't sure but she was shaking and he wiped her face off noticing tears were coming out of her eyes and he sighed, taking a step forward she took one back and they did this little dance till her back was against the wall by his door. She shut her eyes and he wiped her tears some more, "Merc it's just so hard to be just your friend..."

She bit her lip and nodded, "I know..." Her words were hidden to normal ears but his heard it perfectly as clear as a sunny day. He couldn't do this to them couldn't bring them back to what had them end in the first place. "Sam it was the right decision..."

"At the time it was but we both know we regretted it not long afterward..." Sam wasn't playing fair he was telling secrets and unused words were being thrown around like leaves in the breeze, "I missed you everyday Merc, I wanted you every night and I let you go and it was stupid I should have fought for you. I should have went with you... I should have just lov..."

She shoved him and hard he nearly went over the balcony if he hadn't caught his footing she was breathing hard and her tears were fading as her eyes were red with anger, "NO! That is not what you're going to say because I can't hear this. Stop right now if you had just made a move like you usually do no biggy I can handle that but don't throw emotions into this. We broke up because I had to go to school and you didn't want to follow and we were close enough to just let things go where they went, you went to the Navy and I finished school ok that's how this played out. Stop bring it up... Please!"

Her breath caught and she wiped her face wishing she'd stop crying in front of him. He cut his eyes at her and was in her space in seconds, "Listen to me, I love you! I still do! Stop pushing me away I gave you what you wanted then because I loved you so much it killed me to think I could hold you back from some kind of real happiness that I couldn't give you."

She sniffled and launched at him but he held her at bay she was on fire she was so angry it was the kind of rage he needed to get inside before the neighbors called someone. He wrapped her in his arms tightly and luckily the door was unlocked and he carried her inside into his room. Noah was nowhere to be found but that didn't mean he wasn't home. Sam set Mercedes down as she started to pace, "I told you way back then how I felt, I told you that you were it for me... I meant it Sam. The only happiness I could ever know was you and as long as you were there I would be as happy as I could how do you think it made me feel to hear you joined the Navy? To know you'd be all over the world without me. So please let's talk about your insecurities please oh please can we Sam?"

He groaned and got irritated with his shirt being stuck to him so he took it off in one move, "Merc I would have gladly had you come with me but this isn't your life it's mine and that was your life and I... I couldn't hold you back and I know you wouldn't have held me back either..." He stopped talking seeing that she was staring at him more clearly his chest, she bit her lips and licked them looking him up and down and he knew this fight they needed to have for years now would have to wait because his lady was back and he had to act quickly to be with her.

Sam put his hand on his jeans and undid the button and her eyes locked with his actions he gripped the material and pushed them down his legs, along went his boxers as well and he stood in all his naked glory. She didn't turn embarrassed she simply stared longing to remember the feel of all of him all over her.

He didn't need to ask he didn't need to beg he simply walked to her and took her shirt material in his hands and lifted them up and over her head. His hands were on her jeans and hers were on his shoulder, they locked eyes and their breathes caught. The only sounds could be heard this night were the light tapping of the rain outside, the slow breathes from the two lovers and the zipper releasing all of Mercedes pent up sexual stockpile for Sam.

She stepped out of her jeans and coyly took off her bra while Sam made work of taking off her panties. They were both trembling as if it were their first time all over again. His hands grazed her soft skin till he stood towering over her and smiling, "Beautiful..." he whispered and she did his undoing, she looked down and bit her lip unable to accept after all this time he still felt the same way.

He let out a low growl and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a searing kiss, her knees went weak and they crumbled to the floor both clinging to one another. This wasn't going to be slow this was going to be three years of waiting that will explode right here right now. His hands took the familiar path of her body, adjusting her till he fit perfectly between her legs. She let out soft sighs and moans as he kissed all over her face and neck, "Sammy please..." She trembled pleading with him to just take her finish this want that couldn't quite be met by any other.

Neither could deny they'd been with others but it wasn't as close not even near the feeling of their two bodies perfectly formed together. Sam didn't think didn't know passed right then and now, with one thrust they were whole again. Both exhaling as they finally felt complete again. Her hips danced with his in fluid motions of rhythmic passion with each motion each silently asked for more. He grunted and Mercedes felt dug her nails in his shoulders their eyes locked and though it was quick she skyrocketed away from earth so fast he barely was able to hold on to her.

She let out a loud moan that shook the floor beneath them Sam kept with his motions wanting to give her more and nowhere near his completion. He cupped her right breast and angled himself to drive deeper inside her letting out his own moans of ecstasy he heard her whimper and looked in her eyes as tears rolled out of them and he kissed them away, "Am I hurting you?" His question only matched with his timed speed she bit her lip and locked eyes with him.

"Please tell me you're not with that girl and doing this with me..." her voice was innocent as if they weren't in the middle of the most basic human act, carnally knowing one another she wanted to know for her own peace of mind because clearly it was working into overtime and fighting with her to enjoy this.

He smiled and dipped in kissing her cheek then her nose then her lips, "I'm not with her I promise... it's always been you." She sighed and shut her eyes as more tears rolled out and he himself needed to know, "Ar... are you with someone?"

She shook her head, "Not for a while now... I... I couldn't stop thinking about you." He smiled and gave her a hard thrust to show his approval and she let out a yelp feeling the carpet rub her the wrong way. His face contorted, "Oh Merc I'm so sorry baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." She kissed his roughly and pulled him completely on top of her then rolled them over and forced him to stop his motions as she regained herself.

He watched her carefully as she let off small breaths and smiled, "It's ok but it's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow maybe we should..." She looked up at the bed and he nodded sitting up with her in his lap and in one motion picked them both up off the floor and lay her gently on the bed, "Oh someone's been working out."

He chuckled, "I'll always have enough strength to carry the both of us." As she settled into the bed he settled into her and their night continued on with hours of catching up, rest then back at it. Finally around four in the morning Mercedes woke up to a thunder clap and looked around the room trying to regain her senses she felt an arm tighten around her waist and looked over to see Sam fast asleep with a smile planted on his face. She smiled and removed his arm to get up and go to his bathroom and wash up. While in Sam woke up and from his sleep feeling her absence and groaned, the worst part of this was that he wanted to take it slow with her not rush but all those feelings and unsaid words couldn't just stay up in the air forever. Not between the two of them.

He sat up and wondered if she went in the living room would she be on the couch, or worse would she be in Noah's room? Just as he let his mind wander to wilder places she came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth and wearing a t shirt of his. His breath caught and his other half was wide awake again and ready for some more action, "Mercy Mercy me..." He didn't even realize the words had left his mouth but he felt like she didn't have mercy on him she was this weakness ready to take him down for the count.

He motioned for her to rejoin him as she took a step he smiled, "No no this is a no clothes mandatory bed... you must remove all items of clothes before entering ma'am." She giggled and shook her head, "Come on Merc I'm awake and we wanna play." He wiggled his eyebrows and bucked his hips. Mercedes rolled her eyes, he'd forever be a teenage boy trying to get laid with her. But then again she would forever be the girl in love with him so in the end it all works out right.

With one motion she pulled his shirt over her head and jumped in bed on top of him which made him smile brightly, "Hold on tight and clinch... but not your cheeks sweet thang!" She gasped as he flipped them and was on top of her and ready for some more action.

**Some of a bit of it all in this one... Next update we'll find out what happens after the naked fun times as well as what happened after that day in the parking lot at school. I hope you guys like flashbacks! **

**Reviews are always welcome makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :) **

**Oh and tomorrow is the Finale of Glee... My OTP better have some interaction or I might have to burn someone's house down! Just saying. I could go on about how the writers or handling this but I'm going to leave it alone for now. GRR  
**


	7. Is the Time When We Find Out

**You know what I realized, I haven't had either of them sing yet... me thinks next chapter I change that? Anyways, this chapter we get into well everything that you all had questions about.  
**

**And thank you for the reviews... notice you feed me it causes my creativity to kick in and I can crank out another chapter... also helps I'm off work today so yeah lol. Enjoy this and please please please give me reviews yum yum :) This one was fun to write angry Sam is always fun to write lol **

**I was surprised how quickly this idea hit me and how fast I could type it out but well this is what you got. I hope you guys love it and as always feed me and I'll feed you :)  
**

**Chapter 7**

Sam slept peacefully with his arm wrapped tightly around Mercedes he signed feeling her breath softly on his arm... then he felt tension over his shoulder. The sun was up, early morning birds chirping and his glow from a night of making up for lost time was ruined as he looked over and saw a pixie haired firecracker sitting in his desk chair. He rolled his eyes and planted a soft kiss on Mercedes' shoulder to get her to stir and he got up not really bothering to hide his nudity from her.

Her eyes betrayed her as she gave him the once over lingering in one special spot. He rolled his eyes and pulled on some boxers motioning for her to join him in the living room. She cut her eyes at him and stood quietly as they walked out. Sam gave Mercedes one more look as he grabbed a pair of pants and shut the door behind them.

She spun around instantly, "What the hell Sam!"

He hushed her by covering her mouth and looked at his door for a few moments, turning back to her and keeping his temper in check he growled, "Keep your voice down if she wakes up all hell is going to break lose and I won't be able to save you."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever I think I can take her even if she's bigger than me..."

Sam's eyes darkened at the dig she made and he stepped closer, "Have care..."

She waved her hands in his face, "Yes yes how I speak about the woman you love... why is it you never defended me like how you defend her? Noah so much as makes an innocent comment and you two are ready to go to battle against one another, but he flat out is rude to me and you don't even turn your head. What is that?"

He sighed and went to the kitchen to get a drink, "Because you and I were never together I told you that from the beginning. After that misunderstanding." She cut her eyes at him and remembered exactly how that entire thing started.

_Sam had a long day of work, after checking, rechecking and once more checking the engines of his boat he was finally off work. He got off the boat and walked across the dock to the vehicles. Once at his car he pulled out his cell phone he left on the door and instantly sent a text he should have sent months ago, he just didn't seem to care this day and wanted her to know he was thinking of her. _

"_Couldn't get the last time we saw each other out my mind. I miss you beautiful." He gave a lopsided smile and got in his car and started his engine. He heard his name being called and looked over to see a tiny woman running towards his car. It was his shipmate and kind of new friend Tabetha coming to do her usual invite him to some crew get together once again and he'd have to think of a new excuse for why he couldn't go. _

_His phone buzzed in his pocket but looked at her instead, "Yes?" _

_She sighed, "So I know I know you'll say no but I have to try again, some of us are going out tonight to get some drinks you're more than welcome to join us... before you say no just think about it ok?" She held up her hands and he shrugged, feeling like she won some kind of grand victory she threw her hands in the air and took a long exhaling breath. After brushing some of the stray red hairs out of her face she turned to let him go about leaving. He nodded to her and pulled away, taking out his phone his smile grew to ten thousand watts as he read the new message._

"_I miss you every day Sammy :)." _

_His heart was beating fast, even if she had a boyfriend she still missed him. He saw her status change and had to accept that she wasn't going to be single forever. The guy seemed nice enough and two months later they seemed happy. So he left her be, not texting unless she started it. Not bothering to chat if she happened to be on facebook as well. He simply gave her space. But today he just missed her, not just as his best friend but as more. He wanted her to know he missed her. _

_The drive home wasn't that long but he was more than ready to take a shower and lay down to unwind. Noah was in already taking off his boots, "HA beat you again Evans." Sam shook his head, some days he'd race Noah home but others he just didn't seem to care and let the drive take him instead of him take the drive. _

"_Alright Puckerman you did, I'm going to shower and lay down." He nodded his head, if he wanted dinner or something Sam would rejoin him and they'd go from there but for now he clearly wanted to be alone. Sam walked in his room and shut the door seeing his screen was still on from earlier. He looked at his computer and saw on his news feeds on facebook that Mercedes updated her status fifteen minutes prior. He smiled knowing that was the time he sent her that text._

"_Mercedes Jones hasn't been this happy in a very very long time. Cloud nine party of two please!" _

_Sam smiled knowing she meant him and liked her status and went to get showered and changed. By the time he came back out his saw he had some notifications and looked at them seeing it was on Mercedes' status and her boyfriend had commented. He looked at it and grew instantly angry. For one he liked it which was crazy but it was what he said that threw him over the edge, "I'm glad I can make you so happy Mercy, and I knew you'd love the flowers I sent you. I love you!" He might have let it go if it hadn't have been that she liked his comment but didn't reply. _

_Her happiness had nothing to do with him, he wasn't the reason she was so happy, not anymore. She had a man for that. And here he was working and missing her like crazy and giving her exactly what she wanted and she was off in a relationship being happy and normal. He should have calmed down and he probably would have if in that very moment Tabetha didn't coming in as usual with her final attempt at getting him to come out with their group, "Evans... one last time you wanna come..." She didn't get to finish he turned around and took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and as his tongue entered her mouth her hands with to the nape of his neck and she tucked at the hairs, which caused him to get angrier. _

_Visions of Mercedes danced in his mind as he let himself sink further into his actions with this firecracker, she was speaking he could hear the faint sound of her voice in the haze of anger, but he couldn't make it out completely something like, "Wanted this for so long... no idea how much I dreamed of this... yes like that..." He tuned her out completely why was he doing this, he didn't hate the girl but he wasn't attracted to her either. She wasn't extraordinary like Mercedes there wasn't something about her that made her stand out. Her hair wasn't even the real color. Yet he continued to kiss her, finally he pulled away when his phone started to buzz, he looked at it and saw Mercedes name flashing on the screen with her beautiful smile and it broke his heart. _

"_Yeah I'll go out with you guys tonight..." Sam got dressed right in front of Tabetha as his phone continued to go off and she stared at him with lust filled eyes. She went to make a move and touched his shoulder and he turned suddenly just like when she entered his room, "Don't tell anyone about this... it was just this one time nothing more is going to come of this." She bit her lip and reluctantly nodded her head. Having him for just a few moments was better than wondering for the rest of her life. _

_They left and Sam made it his mission to drink heavily that night. _

_Meanwhile Sam's phone kept going off and Noah heard it from the living room he grew annoyed with it and went to answer it, "Hello Evans' phone this is his roommate can I help you." There was a sigh on the other end and he stood and waited, whoever it was kept calling for a reason and he was going to find out what they needed maybe someone died or maybe it was another love sick girl. Evans seemed to have lots of those hanging around, "Listen I had a long day at work and this phone keeps going off... if this isn't an emergency I'm going to turn his phone off cause he's out and left it here." _

_Mercedes sighed, "I'm... I'm sorry I was just hoping maybe he was asleep and sometimes I have to call him like crazy to get him to wake up... you said he went out, but he left his phone was he mad when he left?" _

_Noah shrugged, "Yeah I guess so Tabetha didn't look too happy herself after they kissed and all." She felt like someone kicked her in the chest he sent that text then went and liked her status then kissed another girl. She really had no room to talk she was after all dating a guy... well WAS being the appropriate word she broke up with him when he looked through her phone and saw the text from Sam instantly questioning her about which made her happy. The flowers or the text. _

"_Oh... oh ok well I'll stop calling then I'm really sorry." She sounded sad and that made Noah feel bad he didn't want to make some nice girl sad cause he couldn't stand the sound of his roommates phone going off the hook. _

_He sighed, "Hey listen you sound sad, I been told I'm pretty good listener if you want to talk. I know I'm not Evans but I could be a nice sub till he comes home or till you maybe feel a little better?" Mercedes laughed and he smiled knowing he brightened her a bit, "I'm Puck... well Noah but everyone here and close friends call me Puck."_

_She sighed and tried and failed to hide the sniffle as she wiped her tears, "I'm gonna call you Noah I'm sorry Puck just sounds like you're a thug or something and you don't sound like a thug." He chuckled and sat down in Sam's chair and put his feet up on the desk. _

"_Well Miss..." He looked at the phone and smiled, "Jones I wasn't always a good boy you know." She giggled and he smiled, "May I call you Mercedes is that ok?" There was a pause and she sighed and shuffled clearly getting comfortable. _

_As she lay in her bed she held the phone wishing she was talking to her best friend but if his roommate was as close as she was going to get then so be it, "You can call me Mercy. Or Cedes... but Sam is the only one that calls me Merc..." Noah nodded and smiled and they fell into a nice conversation. Sometime around the two hour mark he had to get off the phone but said he'd text her his number so she could call him if ever she couldn't get in touch with Sam. She enjoyed their conversation and was going to have to thank him in person one day... if she could ever make her way cross country to see her wayward best friend. _

_Sam got home sometime after midnight and drunkenly made his way to his room. He looked at his computer as he grumbled and peeled off his shirt, he noticed in his mirror the scratches Tabetha left all over him, "Gonna have to clip her claws." He mumbled as he brushed it off and sat down in his chair to take off his shoes. He noticed his phone was moved and charging which he didn't do when he left and picked it up and saw the missed calls from Mercedes. He sighed and read a few of the texts she sent all worried and panic and then sad. She said she wanted to talk and she needed him to wake up and she'd keep calling till he did wake up. _

_He saw the last call time and noticed there was a two hour time stamp with it which meant someone answered his phone... did Puck answer his phone? Why would he do that, and the he saw the text to Mercedes from his phone with Puck's number. He clinched his fists and went to handle his roommate when his phone buzzed and he saw it was Mercedes again. He would handle Puck later, right then he needed to find out why she called so much, "Hey Merc..." _

"_Oh thank goodness Sammy you had me worried, thankfully Puck told me where you were... did you have fun?" She sounded light, she sounded happy she sounded in love with another man. That anger Sam and he sighed and didn't answer right away, he wanted to see what else she'd say that Puck told her, what kind of name is Puck? It's a punk name, he went behind his back and snitched on him for no reason other than to steal his wo... best friend. "Sammy?" She started to sound nervous, "Are you there?" _

_He sighed, "Yeah I'm here... listen Merc I'm tired ok I think I'm going to turn in... maybe we can talk tomorrow or something." She held back the plea for him to stay on the phone so she could talk about her break up and about how much she missed him and all the feelings both had been hiding from. He'd made his visit almost a year and a half prior and she felt like he was there just the day before. She didn't want to push him because Noah did say he sounded like he was drunk when he came in stumbling around and everything. _

_She put on a fake happy, "Oh ok, sorry just call me when you get a chance. Ok um bye... I miss you." The last part was whispered and Sam barely heard it as she ended the call. He sighed and put his phone down and most of his anger had disappeared, replaced with regret for how he was going to ever look her in the face and being the crappy best friend he said he'd never be to her again. He turned to go to his bed when something on his screen caught his eye and he saw it clear as day and felt sick to his stomach, that little heart that some two months prior made him equal parts jealous and sad was back only instead it made him feel anxious and slightly happy, it said, "Mercedes Jones went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'. His heart did flips and flops._

_He sat back in his chair, "That's what she was calling to talk to me about..." _

Tabetha glared at him, "After that you talked to her but you messed around with me... and here I thought we'd become something." She huffed folding her arms over her chest. Sam shook his head and put his glass down thinking back to the same thing as her but more so, he shouldn't have let his anger blind him and this was his mistake come back to bite him right in the tail.

"Listen I never promised you a thing. I told you this wasn't something. We talked about it and I told you we weren't a couple. I didn't mind you coming in as you pleased but I warned you not to get attached. I told you where my heart was and who it belonged to, no matter if she was taken or not. I even gave you the courtesy of telling you she was coming so you could detach from me. But don't think coming in here attacking me in front of her is going to make me change my mind. I got her to come visit and I'm not letting her go and you and no one else is going to break us up."

She scoffed, "So what that's it? You're with her and done with me? Just like that?" Sam simply nodded and she shook her head, "That's complete bull and you know it. I know you care about me Sammy. You guys can't be a couple from opposite sides of the country... it won't work. There is after all a reason you broke up right?" Sam couldn't hold in the laughter at the situation, he was strangely reminded of a similar conversation he had with an ex a very very long time ago.

He shook his head and bit his lip, "Listen you and me are friends but nothing more... I love her and even if I was with you I would still love her. It wouldn't be fair to you. If you didn't think your heart could handle it you shouldn't have started up with me since I was more than honest with you from the beginning."

She bit her lip and nodded her head sadly, her anger fading as the realization hit her, "Right cause I let myself think that just one more time with me and you'd look at me the way you look at her..."

Sam started to speak but heard the sound of the bathroom door closing in his room, she was awake, he wasn't sure how much of the conversation she'd heard but she was awake and Tabetha needed to go, he wasn't sure if Mercedes would be kind or mean to her after the way she treated her when she first got there. He didn't get a chance to avoid the situation because his bedroom door opened and a sleepy looking Mercedes looked out with his shirt covering her and a pair of her pj pants on she yawned, "Hey..."

Mercedes woke up to the sound of muffle talking and figured it was Sam and his roommate but the voice was female and she figured it was a co worker, she got up to use the bathroom and when she didn't hear the talking anymore she thought maybe Sam left for work perhaps? When she opened the door and came face to face with the firecracker and Sam she was more than a little curious as to what she woke up to in his apartment.

She stepped out and moved around the girl to go to Sam, but stopped and looked at her with a firm looked, "Good morning... breakfast?" Tabetha was dumbstruck Mercedes was still being nice to her even after how she'd treated her and acted and Sam was just lovestruck staring at his woman in all her post sexual adventures glow. He bit his lip and Mercedes looked up at him, "Go put a shirt on... and I'll get started on something for us all..." Sam chuckled and did as he was told, avoiding eye contact with Tabetha on his way out of the room.

Mercedes sighed and started for the kitchen but stopped and looked at the girl, "You never gave me an answer..."

Tabetha looked at her and saw it clear as day, she was the one for Sam she'd always be there this unbelievable force she'd never compete with and she knew it and accepted it in the moment with that look she was giving her, that even though she'd been more than rude the prior day she was still invited to sit with them and enjoy a meal. She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes I'd like to join you if that's ok... sorry if I woke you up."

Mercedes smiled and waved it off, "It's ok... I don't sleep too well when I get my Sam fix and once he's out of the bed I just wake up not long afterward." Tabetha smiled and Mercedes got started on breakfast. There was a long peaceful silence between them and Mercedes decided to take the little bit of time they had alone to address the elephant in the room, "I"m sorry that you got hurt in all this... if it helps Sam's not a bad guy he just does bad things sometimes... try to remember that."

Tabetha looked over her shoulder at his door and sighed, "He's not a bad guy... and the only one that did a bad thing was me... when I knew how he felt about you but I still messed around with him." Mercedes nodded and the two fell back into silence as Sam finally came out completely dressed looking very much the vision of the sexist man alive.

He gave the two a smile and Tabetha bit back the tears as Sam walked to Mercedes and gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead and got something to drink. Noah soon joined them and they were all having a nice conversation all the while Sam held Mercedes' hand under the table and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand. Tabetha had watched the two but it was more in envy of something she'd never know at least not with the guy she hoped for.

Mercedes giggled as Sam told of how they had a night of fun at the lake in high school with a giant hide and go seek party and he let it slip how he had a run in with his ex back then. Mercedes stopped laughing and looked at him, "You never told me about that... please enlighten me..." The table grew quiet and Sam sighed thinking back to that night.

_It'd been a few months after the run in with Kamberly in the parking lot. Sam hadn't really seen too much of her but then again he wasn't looking because Mercedes took up all his free time. They were either staring at each other during lunch while talking about whatever topic they choose for the day or he was dazed off thinking about her while waiting for her. Mike had set up a senior class hang out where for old times sake they'd play hide and go seek in the woods by the lake. _

_Sam was excited stating he was the champ of hide and go seek they got a nice group together then Tina threw out that all the seniors should come for one last night of juvenile fun. Sam and Mercedes walked hand in hand down the path to the lake with all their fellow graduating classmates passing them as they went, "You know this is going to be fun I bet a I find everyone in like ten minutes of the start." _

_Sam was clearly excited and Mercedes smiled at him, "I'm sure you will try babe." He looked at her and dipped in giving her a quick kiss as he went on some more about his tactics and his mission to capture all the students. Mercedes just shook her head and they came out into the lake area where everyone was gathered. Mike and Tina set up a little campsite and stood on some rocks talking to one another getting ready to address everyone with the rules. _

_Mercedes stopped and Sam wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and they smiled as their friends began to speak, "Everyone everyone listen up... the rules are simple. We all break off into teams, you either hide or seek..."_

"Clearly..." Tina mumbled and Mike looked at her as everyone erupted in laughter. Sam chuckled and squeezed Mercedes tighter hoping they ended up on the same team because then he'd just sneak off with her for some alone time and perhaps test out that theory of late night skinny dipping that she promised him a long time ago.

_Mike rolled his eyes playfully, "Tina can I just continue please?" She put her hands up and motioned for him to go on and he sighed jokingly, "Thank you... now then all the teams that are seeking, stand to the left and the hiders stand to the right when I call your name Tina will yell left or right go in that direction after your hear your name... alright here we go." _

_Sam watched as one by one his classmates went left and right they called they were going in alphabetical order but skipped over Sam for some reason and the Js came and went Mercedes and Sam stood together confused... once it was down to the last Mike smiled, "Tina..." _

_She smiled, "Left... can't wait to find you later sexy." She winked at him and skipped off her rock to the seekers. _

_Mike took a deep breath and growled but turned back to the group, "Mike... me.." _

_Tina giggled, "Right!" He winked at her and looked at Sam and Mercedes still cuddled up and chuckled. Tina looked at the two and bit her lip. _

_Mike smiled, "Sam..." _

"_Right..." Tina giggled._

"_Mercedes... obviously..."_

_Tina squealed, "LEFT!" _

_The two looked at each other and sighed as she turned in his arms and gave him a very passionate kiss in front of her graduating class and sighed as she pulled away, "Looks like I'll be finding you hot stuff..."_

_Sam's eyes danced in the torch lights and they were the darkest green she had seen on him which meant he was very much turned on and wanted nothing more for her to hurry and find him. Sam chomped his teeth at her and she giggled and pulled away to join Mike and the rest. _

_Mike shook his head, "Alright let's play... seekers turn around and hiders... on your marks get set... HIDE!" Mike took off into the woods. _

_Tina let a full minute go before she spoke, "We have to wait five minutes for everyone to get a decent amount of room between us and them then we can go find them... no plans just find them and once found come back here we'll BBQ and hang out and just have fun... good luck guys!" _

_They waited the five minutes and once it was time Mercedes and Tina went off in search mainly for Sam and Mike knowing the two would stick together with their own plan. It wasn't hard to figure out where they might have gone. _

_Sam and Mike were in a dead run hoping over broken logs and basically taking this game way too serious. Sam looked over at his friend and realization hit him that their girlfriends knew they'd stick together and would want to come looking for them together so they had to not go too far away from them. Sam slowed down and then stopped Mike did a few more jumps before he realized and slowed down and stopped and turned, "What's wrong?" _

_Sam took steady breaths, "The girls will come look for us... how can they find us if we race to California?"_

Mike chuckled and scratched the back of his head as he finally caught on and nodded walking back towards his best friend, "Right... ok so we head back but we stay hidden till we find the girls?" Sam nodded and they turned around and headed back towards the campsite in search of their women

_On the way they joked and did impressions and dance moves both enjoying one of the last times they'd hang out. Of course there was the summer but both knew they would be busy with Mercedes and Tina and neither would want to give up their alone time for their best friend nothing personal. They were the best of friends but love kind of won over everything else. _

_A twig snap brought them out of their amusement and Mike stopped with Sam... both looked around the woods and split up ducking behind trees and rolling into bushes. The sticks snapped some more and then the sounds of heavy breathing and whining could be heard as the person got closer and closer. Finally a stumble and whimpers brought Sam out of his hiding spot and he found on the ground a sobbing Kamberly. He sighed and helped her up after all she was supposed to be hiding he didn't know why she was out this far knowing this was off the path she clearly wasn't hiding she was looking for him. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked her as he picked the sticks and leaves out of her hair, she sniffled and he brushed off her shoulders and gave her a heartfelt smile. She wiped her face and sighed wondering how she became so desperate for a guy that didn't even look at her like she was a girl. He was looking at her like she was a child and he had to take care of her. _

_She sighed, "I came looking for you figured you'd have a nice hiding spot... and well I was hoping we could talk..." Sam tensed up and crossed his arms over his chest defensively and she understood why he did it, considering the last time they talked she pissed him off. But she certainly didn't want to piss him off now since he knew the way back to camp... she didn't think Mike would wait for her but she knew he was around there somewhere watching them, "Just talk I promise nothing bad." _

_He nodded and waited for her to say what she had to say. She adjusted her clothes and wiped off the rest of the dirt, "Look I'm sorry for everything clearly you're not into me anymore and Mercedes is your girlfriend and has been for awhile. I just thought I'd tell you that I do care about you and I want you to be happy and I'm glad she makes you happy... even if I sometimes don't show it." He chuckled but kept his distance as well as arms up just in case she got handsy. _

"_I was mean and I tried really hard to break you two up even so much as to send guys to flirt with her but Mercedes she loves you and never once took them serious just was nice to them and sent them on their way while she went on her way to seeing you. I just really want you to know that I do care about you in my own mixed up way... that's all." She gave him a slight smile and turned to stumble back to camp and hopefully be caught on her way so she wouldn't have to lie in wait for someone to be caught and just happen upon them. Lying was getting old and she just was tired of the games and the tricks this was fun aside from having to hunt down her ex and apologize for being a pain for him and his new girlfriend all year old. _

_Sam watched her walk away and shook his head and knew Mercedes would want him to say it, "It's cool..." She stopped and turned her head slightly, "I mean at least I have solid proof that when Merc is off at school she won't cheat on me... thanks for that but yeah you were wrong for trying to break us up but thank you for apologizing. I did care about you at one point and maybe someday when we're older and smarter I'll be able to not get angry looking at you." She smiled slightly and nodded her head and he nodded for her to go ahead as he let out a long breath, Mike dropped down from a tree above him and Sam looked at him as if he knew he was there the entire time. _

"_Whoa... so if she makes you angry just looking at her how are you so happy right now?" _

_Sam smiled and started walking as Mike joined him, "Easy... Merc is expecting me... she always has and always will." _

Mercedes looked at him and bit her lip, she didn't know about their conversation but she noticed that Kamberly kept away from them that night and she and Tina just so happen to find them walking back, which turned into a fun game of chase but she was beginning to think the boys let them find them. He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her cheek taking her plate as well as the others.

Noah smiled, "So what is the plan today we're off so we can hang out or I can give you guys some alone time?" Mercedes looked over at Sam as he put the dishes in the sink and wiped his hands on a towel and shrugged looking back at Mercedes from some kind of answer.

Tabetha stood, "Well either way I'll get out of your hair I've done my job of waking up the entire place I should be going now." Mercedes knew what she was going through but at the same time she felt like she didn't know Sam like really so she had to see him with her to understand she was in hard crush mode with Sam not the feelings she thinks she has for him.

"Wait... don't go we can all hang out together it'll be fun." Sam looked at his lady surprised as did Noah, he wasn't stupid he heard the conversation with Tabetha and Sam this morning as well as the night's noises coming from Sam's room between him and Mercedes and he figured she'd want this girl as far away from her man as possible not hanging out with him. Yet she was serious as she sat there and watched Tabetha sit back down.

Sam smiled, "Great so um beach, light house tours, or mall?"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head and looked up at him and he nodded, "Rightt so it's settled."

Noah and Tabetha were confused about the conversation that didn't just happen but seemed to have happened. The pair watched as the couple got up to go in his room then Sam rushed back out chuckling at Mercedes shoved him out mumbling about wanting to have some fun before they left. Noah shook his head and spoke up, "Um I'm sorry what's going on?"

Sam turned away from his door and the thoughts of her naked on the other side pushed aside for a second, "We're going ice skating... sorry we have these conversations and we've been told we don't speak completely but we get what we're trying to say."

Mercedes came out and clapped her hands, "Who's ready to get their ice skate on?"

Noah stood and Sam and him joked about who was driving as Mercedes grabbed Sam's hoodie and Tabetha watched after the boys sadly following behind knowing from this day forward things weren't going to be the same.


	8. If You Love Me Prove It

**Sorry for the delay, I was going to have it up yesterday but then I got worried about a certain part, THEN after some help I kept going and it got longer than I expected because I had all these ideas and wanted them all in this chapter... so firstly thanks for the reviews, keep them coming people second I got a Tumblr account kind of fun playing around on there. Third you guys thanks Seoulmama for her help, I hope you loves the update :)  
**

**So this chapter I looked it over but I'm in a kind of head space where I just wanna stop reading my own words. So enjoy kiddies and please above all else! Tell me what you think! thanks :)  
**

**Chapter 8**

Mercedes sat in the cafe reading over her book and waiting, every now and then glancing at her phone checking the time. She'd been there for about twenty minutes and wasn't sure if she should just leave but she was told to wait and so that she did, but tried to not look at the time anymore. She let out a sigh and her lips pouted out slightly, taking a chance to glance around, she had this feeling of being watched. She looked to the left a couple was engaged in a quiet conversation sitting close to one another knees touching slightly and hands clasped on top of the table. She looked away at another woman reading her paper and kicking her foot rapidly, perhaps she was waiting also and finally she noticed a man standing by the counter waiting for his coffee his back was turned to her but he stood tall and seemed to command her attention, she sat up slightly and bit her lip as she looked over his appearance.

His jeans were snug on him, fitting in all the right places. The button down shirt he wore had a dark shade of blue, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows with a white under shirt peeking out. She sighed and made it passed his shoulders to his dark blonde hair clearly hinting to his brown roots. The cut was neat and as he turned to look for something to snack on his eyes shifted feeling hers on him and he glanced at her making her look down embarrassed.

What was going on with her lately? One minute she's waiting the next she's ogling some man in a cafe like she's starved for attention. She let a full minute pass before she looked up and saw that he was standing further down the counter adjusting his snack and book and coffee but looking at her at the same time. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. He was making it very clear he was interested even tipping his cup at her and smiling. She looked down and giggled feeling the heat in her face and the butterflies in her stomach. Mercedes fiddled with her book flap and bit her lip feeling the presence of a new person, she looked up slowly and held back he frown, seeing a man she'd not noticed before standing in front of her, "Hi I'm Hank I just had to come over here and tell you how beautiful you are today."

She gave him a polite smile and nodded, "Thank you Hank that's very kind of you to say..." She took a chance and glanced at the direction of the other man but he was gone, she frowned for only a brief moment but looked back up at her company and tried to focus on what he was saying to her.

Sam groaned as traffic was taking forever to move, but finally a slow driver got out of his way and he sped off down the street to find parking. Once his car stopped he hopped out and walked briskly into the cafe to get something to drink and meet with his lady love. Not waiting time to look around for her he wanted his coffee and then he'd find her. Since no one was in line he was taken care of right away and as he stood waiting for the rest of his order he felt a set of eyes on him, he tensed up for only a second but gave a side glance and relaxed spotting his watcher and she looked down embarrassed that she was caught. He chuckled and thanked the woman behind the counter and moved to get his snack and book coffee and made sure he was looking right at her mentally willing her to look at him.

When their eyes connected he gave her the once over approving her attire, a nice flirty dress that showed enough skin to have him waiting to see what else was there, he smiled and started to approach her but stopped watching a man, tall Hispanic looking approach her and speak to her. She looked up and he caught the slight frown on her face that he wasn't who she hoped for. Sam stood back watching them talking, her polite and short with him and he clearly was trying his best to get her to react to his advances.

When she gave a slight sigh of annoyance he took a breath and walked over to the pair as the other guy asked, "Mind if I join you?" His hand was on the back of the chair ready to pull it out before she could speak Sam cleared his throat, both looking up at him.

"Hi..." He gave a soft smile keeping his eyes on her as she bit her lip and he noticed her eyes dance at his appearance. She started to speak but he raised his eyebrows slightly and she quieted down looking at this other man and Sam did the same, "I'm Sam and you are?"

Hank looked confused and slightly annoyed at the interruption, "I'm Hank man..."

Sam nodded and held out his hand for Hank to shake but he just looked at him surprised. Hank however didn't shake his hand and turned back to his lady of interest, "Listen we're kind of in the middle of some..."

"Oh I understand I just had to come over here and ask about her book, I was interested in reading it and hadn't really gotten much insight on it from anyone else... figured maybe the lovely lady here might want to tell me what she thinks of it... so far? Miss?"

She bit her lip and sat up straight, "Mercedes... my name is Mercedes Sam it's... it's nice to see... I mean meet you." He smiled at her and Hank growled angrily as she put her complete attention on this Sam character, she motioned for him to sit but Hank wasn't going to be out done took a seat as well surprising neither of them as they continued to ignore his presence. Sam reached over and his fingers graced hers as he took her book and she smiled, "That I can't give you much information about it cause I haven't really read it thoroughly, I started it last night but got _distracted_..."

Both eyebrows rose at the way she said distracted and Sam leaned forward, "How did you get distracted?" His voice was low and dripped in sexual undertones begging her to tell him in detail of what could have taken her from reading this fascinating book.

Hank cleared his throat, "I think that's a little personal pal maybe you should back off at what you're insinuating..."

"I was kissed into distraction." Mercedes stated point blank and clear as day, Sam's cheeks burned and his face gave off a slight tent of dark pink almost red at her admission. Hank took a breath and cracked his knuckles trying to press into their conversation.

Sam evened out and he handed her the book, "So what little you did read what did you think? Cause you see I um I'm seeing this woman actually and she and I are reading the same book to kind of stay connected to each other cause I have to go out to sea for six months while she had to go back home to California and I didn't want to pick a book that would cause her to get distracted too easily." She looked down and giggled.

Hank cleared his throat, "Listen if you have a girlfriend why are you hitting on her?"

Mercedes rasied her eyebrows, "You think he's hitting on me? I thought he was asking my opinion I mean my boyfriend would feel bad if I was reading a book I hate for the sake of him... and to answer your question it's a good read what tiny bit I got to read I came here today to try and get some reading done before he showed up."

Hank sat back flabbergasted, "You mean to tell me he's coming to meet you?" She nodded and he shook his head, "Oh wow, ok I'm going to get out of here this is just going to get too weird take care lady." He gave Sam a firm nod indicating he should flee while he could too.

Sam smiled, "Alright take care Hank. Enjoy your day." But his eyes never strayed from Mercedes as she bit her lip and shifted forward resting her elbows on the table top, "Thank god he's gone right?"

She nodded, "Finally I was beginning to think he'd NEVER leave." He chuckled and reached for her hands bringing them to his lips and planting a firm kiss on her knuckles, she shuddered, "Sam maybe you shouldn't..."

He shook his head, "Shhh... I don't know what it is but I just have this urge to forget my girlfriend and fall head over heels in love with you... Mercedes tell me you feel that too... tell me I'm not alone in this like I feel like we've..."

"Met before and just never got a chance to..." She picked up what he was saying as she leaned in as close as she could to him and they both stared at one another then took a slow steady breath and pulled apart and sat back sighing.

He stared at her and smiled, "See what more was there... right?" She nodded and they glanced around the cafe, Hank was watching the pair with shocked eyes and even the worker behind the counter was staring holding her breath waiting to see what would happen next.

Mercedes played with her book and bit her lip and fidgeted then smiled, "Hey Sam... you like movies?"

He smiled, "Yes I'm a big movie fan I've seen a lot... I love action movies, comedies are great, my girl... well I sometimes like to watch thrillers and horrors but that leads to... other things." She nodded and licked her lips and he smiled mimicking her which caused her to look at his lips for a moment then sigh and look away.

He chuckled she was so cute, "What kind of movies do you like Mercedes you seem like the romantic type."

She scoffed, "No way I like romance don't get me wrong but I love a good action movie and I LOVE horrors and thrillers, something about trying to be scared that I really want but haven't found in a very long time. I love comic book movies I've seen the Avengers several times and I could go back again... but don't get me started on Avatar I hate that movie..."

He brightened up and smiled, but frowned at the same time, "While I find it very sexy you have seen the Avengers several times I don't understand how you hate Avatar I mean I thought it was alright... plus Zoe Saldana was HOT!" She laughed and smacked his knee then pulled her hand back quickly looking around to make sure no one saw but still they had eyes on them.

"Avatar was a more expensive Fern Gully boom I said it!" She threw her hands up in animation and he burst out laughing the best kind of laugh he could have for an old friend that brought that out of him. She smiled and he sighed calming down and she spoke softly, "I lied... I do like romantic movies... in fact want to hear a secret?" He nodded and sat forward and she leaned in as well, "Ever seen that Jennifer Lopez movie _Out of Sight _with George Clooney as the bank robber she has to catch?"

He nodded with a faint smile and sat back looking around and chuckled slightly, "It's like seeing someone for the first time, and you look at each other for a few seconds, and there's this kind of recognition like you both know something. Next moment the person's gone, and it's too late to do anything about it. And you wonder what if, what if I said something... _what if..._"

She gasped and sat stunned he sounded EXACTLY like George Clooney and it turned her on more than anything,which meant this game was finished as far as she was concerned, "Sam..." He raised his eyebrows at her, "Let's get out of here..." He nodded and they stood taking each others hands and tossing their coffees in the trash and taking their books as they walked out of the cafe and to his car staring intently at one another. They didn't get inside the car before she was overcome with her emotions and leaned up and captured his lips, Sam stopped and dropped his book wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. Her arms went around his neck and her book fell to the ground next to his as their lips melted together in a searing kiss, the world faded away but the cafe goers watched the pair as the worker sighed, "How romantic..."

Sam sighed as he pulled away resting his forehead against her breathing deeply, "Hey you..." She giggled and bit her lip, he felt her fingers tugging at his hair and her nails starting to scratch his scalp, he groaned, "Merc I will take you in the back seat of my car if you don't stop that right this second..." She giggled some more but put her hands in the air to accept she didn't want to make that kind of scene. He took a firm step backwards and looked up at the sky letting out long deep breathes, "Woman..."

She bit her lip and looked down and he looked back at the sky again taking more breaths, she sighed, "Sam while I enjoy randomly acting like we don't know each other... if you are going to stop us from following through with each meeting why do we keep doing this?" She had a point, Sam wanted to make cute memories with Mercedes after seeing The Holiday with her and trying to develop 'cute meets' as the movie called them. So they randomly went to cafes and restaurants and acted like they didn't know each other. Mercedes went ahead because Sam had to take Puck to get his motorcycle so she had had some time to kill.

A few cars passed and Mercedes took a careful step to Sam and ran her hand up his arm and sighed, "How about I drive?" He nodded but didn't look at her as they walked to the car, she stopped and turned rushing to get their books, "Sammy we almost left our books..."

He didn't even think about it, "I finished it already it's cool." She stopped and looked at him surprised and he looked at her through the windshield of his car and groaned, "Damn it..." She walked to the car and got in and stared at him shocked. He sighed, "So after I _distracted _you last night I couldn't sleep and it was either watch you sleep or read the book, so I did... I'm sorry Merc. Are... are you mad at me?"

She put them in the backseat and shook her head after a full minute of looking at him, "No... I kind of read it all this morning before we went on our adventures..." He chuckled and she shut the door and looked at him, "Keys Sammy..." He shook his head and started to get them but stopped, Mercedes looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

He looked around and smiled, leaning his seat back slightly, "Come get them..." She did a double take and he smiled brighter, "Come on Merc get my keys they're just in my pocket take them out for me please..." She shook her head and looked at him waiting for him to stop playing around. He sighed and lay his seat all the way back and put his hands behind his head, "I can wait _All day..._" She felt it start in her stomach the tone he used and the way he looked at her he wasn't playing he wasn't even joking.

Her hand clutched the steering wheel and for a few minutes she just stared out the window debating on if she should just go for it. Her thoughts took her to the other night after some drinking with his friends and shipmates they returned to his apartment and lay in his bed.

_Mercedes giggled as she snacked on the Skittles Sam bought her when they stopped to get gas, she had a craving for something sweet and after some soft heated kisses in the car she reinforced she wanted something sweet of the candy variety, so he caved and got gas and got her a bag of Skittles, she at next to him and nibbled on the little pieces and popped one after another in her mouth then chewed, Sam lay next to her with his hands behind his head and stared at her mouth, fascinated by her joy for this candy, he was her man, and as she called him sexy and he knew it so why was this candy winning out?_

_Suddenly he took the bag and held it up above her head, she looked at him with her childlike innocence, "Sammy give me my candy." She pouted and reached for it but he held it just out of her reach she sighed and crossed her arms, "Sammy!" He chuckled and took the bag and turned what was left upside down and shoved the handful down his pants. Mercedes stared at him her mouth gaping open, he dropped the bag on the bed and lay back on with his hands behind his head again. _

_He smiled, "Come get them ..." She bit her lip and looked at the bag for the longest time then back at him then at his jeans where his hand took the rest of her candy and she bit her lip. He chuckled softly and deeply, "Come on Merc come get them from me..." _

_Her tiny hand picked up the back checking to see if he really did take them all and as she felt the empty bag she knew she'd have to go in after them. He was trying to turn this into something sexual and she was determined to keep it straightforward, so she sighed and took his jeans and put her hand down them, he stopped breathing as her hand carefully avoided his most sensitive area and started to pick up each of the pieces she could get her nibble hands on, when her fingers grazed his balls he jolted and his jeans started to feel tighter than before even with her hand down them roaming around._

_She groaned, "Damn it a few are under you..." She pouted and took the ones she did get out of his pants and put them on the nightstand, she started to give up but Sam knew he was close to getting her exactly where he wanted her. _

_He sighed, "I guess you're going to have to take my pants off..." She thought for a moment and it was at if it was a brilliant idea she wished she come up with she began to open his pants, then she started to tug at them till they were by his thighs, Mercedes didn't realize this was him trying to get her to seduce him she made work of his pants. She grunted and tugged till they came off along with her balance she fell to the floor and Sam sat up shocked, "Merc you ok?" _

_She mumbled from the floor and stood up sighing, "Got THEM!" She held up his pants in some kind of victory. He smiled at her as she crawled on top of him and went inside his boxers right way, "Sammy they're gone..." He chuckled and lifted his hips and she slid them off for him but gasped FINALLY realizing his current state of arousal. He was going to say something suggestive, maybe even drop an impression but before he could she whispered, "This ladies is something that says... hey you can put your mouth here..."  
_

_Sam lay shocked and turned on more as she leaned in and gave him a special kind of kiss that had his toes curling and his head thrown back loving that his plan more than paid off... _

Mercedes shook her head and looked at Sam as he smiled innocently enough and she reached over plucking the keys from his pocket, "Let's get you home Romeo." He chuckled and sat up as she started the car and drove off to his apartment.

Sam and Mercedes walked up the steps to his apartment hand in hand talking whispering to one another as he took his keys from her hands to unlock the door. She giggled as he fumbled trying to focus on the task as hand, they were nothing special a couple just returning from a day out but the sexual tension was suffocating, all Sam could think of was how many different ways to take off her clothes and all the things he could do to her when he succeeded.

Once the door was open Mercedes leaned in to give him a kiss when Tabetha popped up from the kitchen, "Oh hi you're back!" Sam groaned and looked at her, and Mercedes took a step away to calm herself before she lost her total senses and took him in the doorway.

Puck walked out of his room talking on the phone and nodded to the three of them but gave a clear rolling of his eyes at Tabetha as he ended his call, "Hey guys, have fun?"

Sam looked at Mercedes as she giggled and looked down, "Yeah we had fun..." They all stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few moments before Sam gave off a fake yawn that didn't fool anyone, Mercedes looked at him and started to follow suit, "Oh goodness we're so beat I think we're gonna lay down for a little nap, give us like what an hour Sammy?"

He shook his head, "No I think we're gonna need three before we can get up and about to do something..." He laced his fingers with hers and walked quickly in the room shutting the door fast. Puck looked at Tabetha as she shook her head and picked up her purse. This is what it took for her to finally leave. He shook his head and turned without a word going into his room to give the couple a little more privacy, if they got loud again he'd just leave.

Tabetha heard Mercedes' giggles through the door and sighed figuring she'd see them later on at the bar, she was happy he was finally happy and not fake happy.

Sam picked Mercedes up and placed her on the bed gently as she giggled and he ran his hands up her thighs, "Merc you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my entire life... _no one compares..." _

She sighed, "I know that's right." She winked at him and started to tug at his belt loosening it as he made work of ridding her of her dress. He didn't waste time completely covering her body with his and making fast work of getting the rest of his clothes off. Nipping at her neck with gentle bites and soft kisses her whimpers floated around his room. He sighed into her neck stopping for a few moments just breathing in he scent. She tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

He pushed up hovering over her, "I don't want to let you go again..." She saw the pain in his eyes, years of pain she'd tried to convince herself wasn't there but he finally stopped hiding it, her hand caressed his cheek as he leaned into her touch, "Merc... Ma... marry me?"

She gasped and untangled herself from him trying to get up and stand, with just her panties on bra long gone she stood shocked staring at him, "Sam, what... you don't mean that!"

He groaned and covered his face in the blankets, she watched him on his stomach lie there for a few moments before he crawled over to the other side of the bed and took something out of the nightstand and turned to her kneeling on the bed in front of her, "I... I bought it back when you and that guy you were last with broke up... It's why I was so instant on you coming to visit me... I'll leave the Navy Merc I'll move where ever you are. I'll change my life if it means I'll make it better being with you. Everyday, waking up with you, holding you, kissing you, loving... only you." She stared at him and at the ring.

It was simple, nothing fancy, but it was breathtaking. She looked in his eyes, "But you're leaving too... for six months... don't you want to wait..."

"Wait? I've waited this long I should have gone with you back then I should have made a life WITH you instead of letting my fears of holding you back stop me from being with the one true place I know is home... _you." _She bit her lip and got on the bed with him kneeling in front of him. Their height difference didn't change at this angle he knelt towered over her, she took the ring and looked at it as he put his hands down and spoke softer, "I miss your breathing in the middle of the night, the way you reach for my hands and pull them securely around you let's me know I'm your safe place... am I your safe place Merc?"

She nodded and the tears built in her eyes as she looked at her maybe ring, but she closed the box and put it on the nightstand closest to her and looked at him. She put her hand on his chest and motioned for him to lay down and she got on top of him straddling his waist, "Sammy you're the safest place I know... if I could I'd hide on your boat and go with you... I wish I had all the money in the world to be at every port you dock at just following you... but I can't... just like I can't say yes..." His eyes flashed hurt but she continued quickly not wanting to lose ground, "I can't right now... but I can say that when you get back if you still feel the same and you still want to spend the rest of your life with me I will marry you the second I see you... I promise."

He smiled as her lips touched his with a soft kiss that she deepened as she lay completely on top of him and his fingers hooked her panties making quick work of taking them off, when Mercedes heard the fabric rip she groaned as he chuckled and quickly replaced her exposed skin with his hands and the couple went on a wild ride.

True to his word, they didn't emerge from his room until around three hours later, Mercedes was smiling and Sam must have had a magnet in his body that only Mercedes had the other side to because he was attached to her and wouldn't let go. Puck was on the couch sifting through mail, "Oh finally I was starting to think I'd have to go to karaoke alone!" Mercedes clapped her hands, it'd been years since they sang and she was excited for some musical fun.

Puck chuckled as Sam smiled, "That's cool we're going to sing tonight, who's coming?"

"Well some of the guys from work, plus that new guy Hudson who's married to my cousin Rachel..." Sam nodded and Puck looked at Mercedes, "Well Mercedes don't you have a nice glow today... do something different with your hair?" Sam cut his eyes at Puck as he laughed off his own comment and Mercedes giggled burying her face in Sam's chest which deflated his building anger. Sam did trust Puck but sometimes he couldn't help but get a little protective of Mercedes around his closet friends especially Puck because he knew how much she meant to him.

Mike was the only other guy he hands down could trust to be around her and never worried a second but that was because Mike found his true love in high school as well. At the thought of Mike Sam took out his phone and placed a firm kiss on Mercedes cheek, "I'm going to call Mike see what he's up to, maybe set up a hang out when we get back from sea." She nodded and he walked out of the apartment.

Mercedes took a seat next to Puck and focused on what he was watching, the two sat for a bit and finally Puck sighed, "So when are you two going to get married and have some white chocolate kids?" She gasped and hit him playfully as he laughed but looked at her seriously, "For real, I know he's shown you the ring by now and since I don't see it on your finger one has to wonder if you said no?"

She bit her lip, she and Puck had a good friendship and she could talk to him so she felt she could be honest, "He did, and I didn't exactly say no... I just said not right now... but when you guys get back then I think... no well I know it's a yes." He smiled and patted her leg, "I just don't want him to do this just cause we haven't seen each other in so long and he's built me up to be something or someone I used to be, because people change even being at sea Sam will be different when he comes back and I don't want to hold him to a promise he made out of some high school dream. You know?"

Puck nodded and looked over at the door almost making sure Sam wouldn't walk in suddenly and spoke firmly, "Look, he won't tell you this but he was a wreck after you and I had that first talk, I mean we got into lots of arguments anytime you called and asked about me or if I jokingly mentioned you and how fine I think you are..." He wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled, but he stopped, "The worst was one night you called me crying about something that happened at work... remember that night?" She nodded and drifted off thinking of that conversation.

_Sam came home and heard Puck on the phone, not really unusual but his tone wasn't usual he wasn't light and joking he was serious and sounded worried. He went to his room to see if there was something he could do when he heard a very distinct very familiar cry, "I just hate it you know! It's like what more do they want from me. I break my neck to come in on my days off and I work harder than anyone but then to be talked to by some random prick and have them say oh you're a big girl just let it go. NO! I can't let it go... and I mean he was rude Puck very rude and low down." _

_He sighed, "I know Mercy I know it's ok it's gonna be ok, I wish I could come there and kick this guy's teeth in for you... give him the Puck special with extra whoop ass." She giggled and he smiled, "There you go, that's what I like to hear, dry those tears beautiful he's not work you getting upset over, and if he gives you anymore troubles let me know I'll flight right out on the first red eye." She sighed and he heard her blowing his nose. Sam accidentally or maybe on purpose hit the wall and Puck looked up, "Oh good, I got a present for you that will cheer you up..." _

_She sniffled, "Wha... what's that?" She sounded hopeful and Sam's annoyance faded as Puck smiled at him holding out his phone._

"_Sam's home I'll let you talk to him I know I'm not good at this but I know he'll make you feel better for sure." Puck sounded so sure and Sam smiled at him ready to take the phone but Mercedes stopped that train in it's tracks._

"_Oh god no! I can't talk to him no no no please don't tell him I'm on the phone I can't deal with him and this right now please Puck please?" She sounded so small and so sad and started up a fresh batch of tears, Sam looked hurt and shook his head and turned leaving the room to go in his room. He was starting to see red, why didn't she want to talk to him, why did she want to talk to Puck? What could he say that Sam couldn't say?_

_After an hour Puck came out of his room and found Sam in the kitchen he sighed, "Man she's finally cried out and fell asleep." He chuckled and put his phone down, "I guess all that stress finally caught up to her." Sam nodded but didn't look at his friend, if he wanted to call him that. An hour was a long time to build up unexplained hatred but he was pissed off that he didn't get to talk to Mercedes and she would rather talk to Puck. "Something wrong dude?" _

_Sam turned suddenly and pulled some milk out of the fridge, "No." He kept his back to him. Puck stood taller and Sam felt his eyes on him turning around, "Something wrong with you? Dude..." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and anger and Puck couldn't understand where it was coming from, what had he done to him. Nothing he hadn't seem him till he came in and was in his doorway of his room... oh that's it, Mercedes crying to him instead of Sam had his boxes in a bunch. _

_Puck chuckled, "Dude calm down she tried to call you but I guess your phone was in the car and I got off work early so she got me instead nothing to get pissed over." He went in the kitchen thinking he deflated the situation and patted Sam on the shoulder but Sam shrugged him off roughly and Puck tensed up, "I said it's cool not that major." _

"_Why didn't she want to talk to me if it wasn't that major, what did you tell her for her to want to only talk to you?" Sam was in his face now, they were breathing heavy and neither was backing down. _

_Puck looked him dead in the eyes, "Back off, I don't know why she didn't want to talk to you. Maybe she felt like she'd bother you or something you should call her and ask her stop getting in my face when I was just being there for your friend. I coulda just ignored the call if I thought it would be this much trouble." _

_Sam took his statement the wrong way, "Merc is not trouble! She turned to you in need and you call her a bother and say she's trouble!" Puck and Sam started a shoving match and dishes were and pots were falling off the counter tops... finally the sound of Sam's phone stopped them as Puck took deep breaths and threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the kitchen to his room slamming the door. _

_Sam took steady breaths and went to answer his phone and saw it was Mercedes, he took one final breath and picked up, "Hey Merc..." _

"_Sammy..." She had a new batch of tears and it broke his heart, she sniffled, "I tried talking to Puck but I'm back to being upset and he told me I need my best friend and he's right I'm sorry to call... can you talk?" He sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed nodding and remaining silent as she went on to explain what had her so upset. _

Puck sighed as Mercedes bit her lip, "So yeah we almost had a brawl over the fact that you didn't turn to him, he needs you Mercy, he loves you so much it drives him nuts when you're in pain and you don't turn to him and it calms him when you do. For my sake... think about marrying him because if you say no and mean it I might have to move out." A smile spread across his face and he poked her playfully as Sam walked in and looked at the two. Puck put his hands in the air, "I'm leaving... nothing going on here... calm down tiger..." He walked out and Mercedes shook her head and patted the couch next to her.

Sam plopped down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder as she threaded her fingers through his hair, "How's Mike?"

He sighed, "He's good, working a lot but good. I told him when I get back we should all meet up to hang out for a weekend or something... cause I'll have two weeks leave but I'm gonna spend most of it with you..." He took her hand and kissed it softly. She smiled and looked at the tv.

They stayed that way till Puck was ready to go and get his sing on as he proclaimed coming out of his room. They laughed and decided that Mercedes would drive and let the boys have a night of drinking. On the way they both sang along to the radio to practice, Puck sent some text messages to someone back and forth the entire ride and by the time they made it to the bar he was practically bouncing to get out of the car. Mercedes and Sam followed him inside and he made his way to the bar itself and scooped up a pretty blonde who looked icy for all of five seconds before he brought her in his arms and she melted happily. Mercedes smiled as Sam leaned in and sniffed her neck, "Mmm you smell yummy, wanna go back to the car and let me taste?" She playfully shoved him and tugged his hand along to the bar to meet Puck's friend.

Puck put her down and she snuggled against his chest and took notice of the new pair. She smiled, "You must be Sam and Mercedes Noah has told me so much about you guys... glad to see the honeymoon phase hasn't completely overtaken you and you've come to join us tonight." Her voice was like honey it just poured out of her mouth, Mercedes smiled at her sweetly and Sam nodded with a slight hint of a blush on his features.

Mercedes stepped away and shook the blonde's hand, "We're ready to sing!" She smiled and Sam followed behind the three as they took their seats and the show got started.

First up was a very fabulous performance from a sharply dressed, one could guess gay man who killed S_omebody to Love,by Jefferson Airplane _Sam whistled at his performance and the man did a lovely bow. They all clapped for him and Puck looked over to where he was going and smiled, "Hey over here!"

Sam turned seeing Finn Hudson and his wife Rachel and the man who just finished his song look then wave and start to head over. Mercedes smiled through the quick introductions and looked at the man who would be Kurt, "I just loved your song it was so great."

He smiled and gushed over her, "Oh thank you and I just love that shirt it's so fitting for you, brings out the diva in you." She giggled and Sam gave her thigh a firm squeeze. Gay or straight if it was male and flirting with his woman and made her giggle Sam was not a happy man. She bit her lip and placed her hand over his to calm him and the flash of lust made her take her hand away and cut her eyes at him. He chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek and Kurt gushed over the pair, "He is just too adorable for words, he reminds me of my other half, I'd say better but you can't any greater than me, am I right Finn?"

Finn chuckled, "Kurt's boyfriend is in the Navy too guys he's on my boat, really cool guy." Everyone nodded and Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder, they were brothers and Kurt met his boyfriend through Finn when he came to visit. Up until recently they had to be secretive about their relationship but once it was ok to be out and in the open Kurt made no issues with coming to visit Finn more often just to see his boyfriend instead. Rachel fit in because she was Kurt's friend from school and met Finn when he was on leave they fell in love and got married after a year.

Mercedes could see how close they all were and it was quite entertaining. Sam disappeared to go the the bathroom and returned but as a few others performed and then her name was called she figured out what he'd done. She looked at him shocked but stood up and made her to way to the stage. As the song started her eyes nearly bulged out her head and she thought of running off the stage to strangle him. But she took a breath and licked her lips and let herself go in the music.

_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve  
There's a rumor goin' all round that you ain't been gettin' served  
They say that you ain't you know what  
In baby who knows how long  
It's hard for me to say what's right  
When all I wanna do is wrong _

Sam clapped as she sang but her eyes were trained on him, she was going to make him wish he'd picked another song, she was going to make him sweat make him squirm and in the end she'd make him want her so bad he'd be blinded by the entire world.

Mercedes took the mic in her hand and walked off the stage slowly and dipped turning and wiggling her booty for all to see, mostly Sam. She watched his jaw clinch as guys wooted and hollered to his girl and her motions. The chorus dawned on him and he shifted in his seat as she trained her eyes on him and walked to him.

_Get off - 23 positions in a one night stand  
Get off - I'll only call you after if you say I can  
Get off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man  
Get off - if you want to baby here I am (Here I am) _

She nudged his knees apart and turned sitting in his lap and grinding slowly, she leaned back against him and felt his breath on her neck as she sang as sexy as she could. Puck and Finn clapped cheering her on, Tabetha walked up during her performance and took a seat smiling at them all. Another man joined them and sat next to Kurt placing a kiss on his cheek letting everyone know who he was. Mercedes turned and slowly got off Sam's lap and placed a kiss on his cheek and sauntered away, his eyes watched the sway and smiling to himself with what he'd do later on for this very thing he caused.

Mercedes made it up to the stage again and placed the mic back on the stand and got back to performing for the crowd.

_I clocked the jizz from a friend  
Of yours named Vanessa Bet (Bet)  
She said you told her a fantasy  
That got her all wet (Wet)  
Something about a little box with a  
Mirror and a tongue inside  
What she told me then got me so hot  
I knew that we could slide _

She continued to sing and suggestively touched the mic stand having all the men cheering her on, one even threw some money at her shouting, "Making it rain!" His friends cheered him on and Mercedes shook her head, Sam stood up but Puck grabbed his wrist and stopped him from confronting the guy, Mercedes' voice boomed through and her eyes forced him to look at her as she kicked the money off the stage and put her hands all over her body and watched his eyes follow their movement.

_Get off - 23 positions in a one night stand  
Get off - I'll only call you after if you say I can  
Get off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man  
Get off - if you want to baby here I am (Here I am) _

_Get off (Get off) _

Sam's temper got the better of him when a man shouted out, "I wanna get off on THAT!" He snatched his hand away and Mercedes' eyes bulged again as he approached her and took over the next verse of the song, his hands took their time to roam over her and his eyes took the time to let every single cheering man know she was very much taken and very much going home with him.

_1 2 3 - Nah, little cutie, I ain't drinkin' (Get off)  
Scope this, I was just thinkin'  
You + me, what a ride  
If you was thinkin' the same  
We could continue outside (Get off)  
Lay your pretty body against the parkin' meter  
Strip your dress down  
Like I was strippin' a Peter Paul's Almond Joy  
Lemme show you baby I'm a talented boy _

He moved her in front of him and started to hump her playfully but she very much felt that he wasn't completely playing around with her.

_Everybody grab a body  
Pump it like you want somebody_

Get off (Get off)

They both laughed and Mercedes moved with him letting him know that later on would be fun going on in his room. Puck hid in face in Quinn's neck and sighed, "I might need to stay with you tonight." She giggled and placed her hand affectionately on his cheek and pouted her lip a little mocking his pout.

Sam and Mercedes took the rest of the song and the crowd went wilder as they gave them an even better danced around him and felt up and down his arms and chest, noticing the looks they were getting mostly Sam was being ogled

Sam spoke smoothly in the mic as Mercedes circled him, _"In my paisley crib Whatcha want to eat?" _

Mercedes bit her lip and leaned in as he brought his mic to her to sing into, _"Ribs" _

Sam faked laughed and continued on, _"Ha, toy, I don't serve ribs... You better be happy that dress is still on I heard the rip when you sat down. Honey them hips is gone. That's alright, I clock 'em that way . Remind me of something James used to say..._"

Mercedes took the mic and put her hand on her hips singing proudly, _"I like 'em fat, I like 'em proud . Ya gotta have a mother for me" _

Sam smacked her butt and put his hand on her hips as he took the mic and spoke in her ear, _"Now move __your big ass 'round this way so I can work on that zipper, baby. Tonight you're a star. And I'm the big dipper." _

They did a little dance and let the song end, the crowd clapped and Mercedes turned to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm going to kill you for making me do this song." He chuckled but held her tightly while they got off the stage and rejoined their group.

Kurt whistled and Tabetha clapped along with Finn and Rachel, Puck shook his head, "Must you guys scar me completely?" Quinn giggled and nudged him and he smiled playfully.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Alright who's next?" They all took their seats and Mercedes cuddled against Sam's chest and watched his friends sing and act up, it was a fun end to a fun night. She looked around and wondered, '_Could this be my life? Would I be happy?' _Sam pressed a tender kiss to her head and wrapped his arms around her and she smiled brightly with one answer echoing in her head.

_YES! _

_**Song sung by Mercedes then joined in by Sam was Get off by Prince, I hope you enjoyed, until next time. And one last time, please review :) **  
_


	9. And Then I Crashed Into You

**So I had a tough time with this chapter, it occurred to me as mature as Mercedes had been and seemingly perfect she had to have her faults and insecurities as well and the big one was withdrawal, she had to confront that and of all people with Sam. His flaws have been out there since day one but hers were hidden so time to dig into that which makes Mercedes tick. Introductions of Brittana in this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy and please review thank you... this one kind of was the big personal one I had to dig into...  
**

**Chapter 9**

Mercedes cried, she sat in the center of the bed sobbing openly, she blew her nose and whimpered, clinging to the pillow she bit her lip as her eyes trained on the screen.

Sam and her were peacefully sleeping when his phone woke them up, Mercedes had answered it and given to a sleepy Sam as she turned on the light, Tabetha needed him to come to her apartment and quickly. Sam didn't want to worry Mercedes but asked that she stay, so in his absence she decided to watch a movie, in retrospect she shouldn't have picked _Seven Pounds_ being it's such a sad movie but she'd never seen it and wondered if it was that good. As the movie ended and she cried some more she glanced at the clock, he'd been gone for almost two hours and it was nearing three in the morning. Puck had come to check on her and left stating he couldn't handle such a dramatic movie, right on time as the credits rolled he popped his head in the room, "Is it over yet?"

Mercedes bit her lip and looked at him with red eyes and nodded, he frowned and gave her a soft smiled, "Wanna come watch some MXC with me? Voice over and people doing humiliating things makes you feel better trust me." She giggled and threw the blankets back and got up to join him on the couch. They laughed for the hundredth time as the antics and announcers funny commentary. Mercedes saw the time tick to four and looked at the door hearing Sam's heavy and angry sounding footsteps outside, he walked in and without a word to either of them walked in his room and slammed the door.

Puck groaned, "I hate it when he gets like this... you guys didn't get in a fight did you?" She shook her head staring at the door. She thought for a moment she'd made him mad but she hadn't talked to him in the the nearly two hours he was gone. She stood up and walked to his room as the door opened quickly causing her to stumble back a bit. Sam looked at her and put his head down quickly, the lights were off but something seemed different about him at the brief moment their eyes locked. Puck stood, "Well my job is done I'm going to head to bed, night guys..." Sam didn't say anything and Puck just shrugged used to his hot and cold temperament.

Mercedes bit her lip and Sam went to the kitchen, he seemed angry and cold. She walked in the room and sat on the bed pulling her legs to her chest and waited, she heard him making noise and slamming the fridge door. His steps came closer to the room and he paused as she heard him lock the front door. He sighed and came in closing the door behind him. She was staring at the floor as he walked by her and sat in his desk chair. She turned her head slightly and felt nervous, what happened that made him so mad? Sam sighed and she heard what sounded like ice in a bag and looked at him fully, he had it on his hand and slowly she looked over him it was dark because he turned the light off and tv as well.

"You didn't have to wait up for me..." She could hear he was trying to control his tone with her. She shrugged and stood up to get the bed settled and as she got in and under the covers. He watched her a smile wanting to grace his lips but the throbbing in his hand prevented him. "I'll be in bed in a minute I just have to get something out of my car. Go on and try to sleep I'll be in a bed in a while."

Mercedes looked at him and nodded but felt unsettled, something was surely wrong and she didn't feel right, pushing aside the worry of starting a fight she threw the blankets back and jumped up taking his forearm. He stopped and let out a breath as she tried to will him silently to turn and look at her, when he didn't for a minute she realized since he came in he was trying to hide his appearance What was he hiding from her? Her fingers felt something of a mark on his arm curious she brushed her fingers up and down and narrowed her eyes she reached over and flipped on the light switch and saw he had a cut on his arm, stepping in front of him she saw more red on his shirt, _blood? _She looked up at his neck and saw some red marks that started to turn blueish gray, bruises_? _

Finally she laid eyes on his face, his normally puffy pink lips were still that but his bottom lip was cut and his left cheek was a dark red while his hair was messed up. His shirt was torn along with the blood, he'd been in a fight? She stared at him as he finally let out a groan and pulled his arm away and went in the bathroom, he didn't shut the door all the way just cracked it but she followed and pushed it slightly open watching him as he turned on the water and took a handful in his mouth to spit, lots of red was mixed in with that water. She tilted her head, "Sammy?"

He looked at her in the mirror and mumbled, "Just lay down Merc..." She didn't move and he sighed, "Merc leave it alone..." She cut her eyes at him and nodded and left the door way. He looked down and then back in the mirror and saw her carrying a pillow to the door, "Where are you going?"

She stopped and didn't look at him, "Sleeping on the couch, if you're not going to tell me what happened then I'm not sleeping next to you..." She didn't want to look at him, because it broke her heart but also because she was angry, he was hurt and her instincts were screaming to take care of him but with him being so withdrawn she was letting the anger over take her, "If you're going to be immature I'll one up you."

He put his head down, "Please don't sleep on the couch... please." She turned and looked at him, and he felt her eyes, she gasped at something and he looked at her and followed her line of sight to his leg and saw the cut, "Don't bring a knife in a fight if you don't know how to use it..." Her eyes snapped at his and he knew with that he'd have to spill. He grabbed a towel and went back in the room shutting off the light and reaching out for her hand, she slipped it in his as he walked over to the bed with her and motioned for her to sit down. As she did he took a seat on the floor in front of her and she accessed him fully, he'd been in a pretty bad fight. "First if anyone asks I was with you all night ok?" She wanted to ask why? And who would ask her that? But she simply nodded. He took off his shoes and let his tongue run over the cut on his lip as he spoke, "So Tabetha when she called earlier she was having some problem with some guys who lived on the same floor as her. She wanted me to come over to kind of get them to chill out." Mercedes nodded as he went on to tell her what happened.

_Sam pulled into the apartment complex it was after midnight so most of the residents were asleep but some were coming home from clubs and a night out. He walked up to Tabetha's building and took the steps two at a time. Finding nothing out of the ordinary till he knocked on the door. She opened it instantly and threw her arms around his waist, "Thank god you're here!" She seemed shaken and he gave her a half hug wondering what happened she sighed, "The guys next door came back drunk, I just got in from hanging out with some friends and I asked them if they could keep it down. They were rude no biggy but one of them he shoved me..." Sam narrowed his eyes at the idea, no one hurts his female friends, he nodded and looked over the three other doors on the same level and motioned for her to show him but before she could there was a loud ruckus that tipped him off. _

_He walked to the door and knocked twice and waited, one of the guys was laughing loudly as he came to the door, "What the hell do you want?" _

_Sam stood calm, "Wanna keep it down it's late?" The guy looked at him he had at least a good six inches on Sam and possibly twenty maybe thirty pounds, he figured no big deal to take him, he glanced over at Tabetha, "Don't look at her, you look at me when I'm talking to you." Sam's tone was getting angry by the second. The guy scoffed and turned to shut the door but Sam put his foot to stop him. _

"_Wanna lose the foot? Keep it there." The guy didn't have a problem backing up his threat, two more appeared behind him and Sam didn't move, "Guys want to watch me beat this guy's ass?" They all chuckled and he opened the door more to come out on the balcony. Sam didn't step back just over so he could give the guy room, if he came in his apartment and the police got involved he'd go to jail for sure. Fights with sailors always happened it was what they did, as long as charges weren't filed and it was all settled in the end. The guy's friends stood in the doorway, Sam kept a side eye on them, "What's up little man make your move."_

"_You made one when you put your hands on her." Sam's tone was filled with rage, no one was going to hit a woman if he had a thing to say about it. The guy laughed and threw his arms at her direction and Sam spoke again lowly, "Apologize." _

"_Make me..." He said challengingly, Sam didn't have to think about it he lunged at him tackling him to the floor and threw a few punches, the guy tried to block them but he connected a few in the face and one in the side. His friends rushed him and pulled Sam off the guy. He chuckled and spit out some of the blood and got up, "Now how big and bad are you?" Sam didn't struggle saving his strength he just waited for them to make a move. They didn't have a good hold on him and if he needed to he could get out of it but he waited just the same to see if this guy was as big a coward as he thought he was. _

_Sam smiled, "Hurts doesn't it." _

_The guy walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat taking a firm hold, "Come to my house and threaten me for some girlfriend of yours and think I'm scared you got me wrong my man." He reached back and punched Sam in the face then threw another hit to the same side. _

_His friend laughed and Tabetha stood in her doorway fidgeting trying to figure out what to do, they were all bigger than her, hell bigger than Sam if he was overpowered they would kill her but she couldn't stand there and let them just beat him up, "That all you got?" Sam goated the guy and reached back to throw another punch but Sam used all his weight to push the guy to his left into the wall and knock him down while shoving the other into his attacker. They both fell and Sam turned to Tabetha, "Shut the door!" _

_She didn't move and Sam was rushed again by two of the guys, they both threw punches and got him to the floor and started to kick him. Tabetha gasped and turned into her apartment going for something to help him. Sam groaned at another kick and the first guy he knocked down finally got up, "I got something for him guys." They both moved and Sam saw the knife and chuckled thinking, of course one of them would have a knife. He lunged down and Sam kicked up connecting with the guy's face but also got a pretty good cut for his defense. _

_Tabetha was in the doorway again with a bag in her hand as Sam stood and faced off the other two throwing a punch to one and an elbow to the other. His elbow caught the guy in the chest and caused him to double over then he punched him in the face. All three lay on the floor trying to get up and groaning. One grabbed the railing and pulled himself up ready for another go as his friend was halfway up, they all heard the sound of a gun cocking. Every single one of them turned to Tabetha with a gun in her hand aimed at them passed Sam, "Touch him again and I will end you." _

_The one standing put his hands up and let out long breaths, "Whoa whoa put that away easy..." Sam took deep breaths and tasted the metal of blood in his mouth, he wanted to spit but was too shocked to do much but breath, "Easy there we were just playing around... look sorry ok. We'll keep it down and hey sorry I just got out of hand a little." Sam didn't look at him he was too surprised at Tabetha, she was confident. _

"_Get your friends get in your apartment and keep. it. down." He nodded and helped his friends into his doorway and shut it. She sighed and uncocked the gun and put the safety on, "Are you ok? I"m so sorry Mercedes is going to kill me!" He chuckled for a second and watched as she put the gun away. "I don't like to flash this thus why I didn't sooner but they weren't going to just beat you up in front of me and I not do anything to stop it." _

_Sam smiled, "It's ok, I had them where I wanted them." _

_She smiled and stepped aside, "Wanna clean up in here?" He hesitated for a moment but went inside anyway, she put her bag away and they walked into his kitchen he leaned against the counter as she fished for some ice packs to put on his face, she turned to look at him and reached up out of habit and touched his face, her touch was friendly... at first but something changed in her eyes, he watched her as she leaned in and he put his hands on her shoulders, she looked down, "Sorry I just..." _

_Sam sighed, "I should go, but I think those guys won't give you any problems from now on. Try to keep that thing put away pistol Patricia." He gave a smile and gave her a firm squeeze, she bit her lip and tried again to kiss him more forceful this time. He lightly pushed her away, "Tabetha no... I'm with Mercedes you know that." _

"_Why?" Her voice was soft and pain laced, "Why her? I mean besides the fact she's beautiful what is it about her that you can't let go? Was I ever enough? Did what we have mean nothing to you? Was I means to the end?" He shook his head, no way was he getting into this and at that while his girlfriend was at his house waiting for him. She shoved him, "Answer me! You owe me that! I gave you everything you wanted. All the times you came on to me and then just dismissed me so quickly I let it go. I compromised who I was for you! What was I to you through all that?" _

_He looked down and spoke firmly, "My friend with benefits as I've said time and time again... nothing more and nothing less." _

_She started to tear up, "Why do I feel like just nothing?" _

_He shook his head, "I don't know... but you better hope that Mercedes can forgive me after I tell her about this... because if she doesn't. If this breaks us, you will be nothing to me." He started for the door but stopped keeping his back to her, "And from now on, call Puck if something like this happens, we're not friends that call each other in the middle of the night any longer." _

"_Puck wouldn't come... I knew you would." She was leaned against the counter for support now. Sam chuckled and she looked at him, "He doesn't care about me... and until now I thought he was the only one." _

_Sam braved looking at her and spoke coldly anger building inside of him, "Puck cares enough to help you, he just doesn't want to confuse you and clearly I've done that. I'm sorry for that but to make it perfectly clearly. Mercedes was always the end for me. Nothing else compares and I was wrong for what I did to you but you were wrong for this right here. I'd keep my guard up with her the next time I see her if I were you." _

_He threw out a muffled goodbye and left soon after. _

The drive didn't serve him well his anger only grew as he thought about the fight and the aftermath and of course having to tell Mercedes he figured he'd have to explain himself in the morning but she was awake and it added fuel to the fire when she was sitting on the couch laughing with Puck. He irrationally got angry and for that he was wrong, being cold to her as well. She didn't deserve it but she did deserve to know the whole truth so he sat on the floor waiting for her reaction to all he told her.

Mercedes however was angry, she'd dealt with this since they were kids and clearly he hadn't learned to grow up. She stood up and huffed, "So you go and defend her and she thinks it's open season to try and pick up on things?" He looked up at her with worried eyes, she was fuming, he'd seen this kind of angry a few times one or twice before they became more than best friends but she rarely blew up after that.

"I don't know but I wanted you to know I pushed her away she didn't make contact and I stopped it ok, I want you not her and I will never put myself in that position again." He licked at his cut lip and watched her huff and cross her arms.

She shook her head and looked at the time, she didn't want to do it but the words were coming out before she knew what hit either of them, "I'm sick of this Sam you did this to me in high school and you clearly didn't learn a lesson. You can't expect to take from someone especially something so intimate and want them to turn their feelings off because you do!" He was getting it now and nothing was stopping her, "I kept my mouth shut time and time again I stopped when you wanted to stop, do you know how confusing it is to be laying on your couch and have your best friend suddenly decide to grant you the chance to make out with him! THEN to have him just pull away like it never happened and to find out he was waiting for you to make the moves on him?"

He could take her anger but bringing up their past was hitting below the belt, "Whoa there Merc you stop right there I didn't take advantage of you, I just didn't know how to deal with how I felt about you. I was a kid!"

"But you still act like one Sam! You have these moods where you're hot then cold and it's not just me it's not just HER it's Puck you do it to your best friend here you do it to everyone! You're not expected to be perfect. No one expects more out of you than what you give but you still put this pressure on yourself. What did you ask me to marry you cause you think that's what I want huh!" She crossed the line from rational arguing to irrationally taking things and blowing them out of proportion.

Sam had enough and wanted to stop this train of thought, "I asked you because I love you because I miss you next to me and because I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" He let the pain he felt and the soreness from his encounter go and let the anger of their argument take him, "I give you what you want when you tell me, how can you stand there and blame me when you didn't speak up, when you CHOOSE to keep things from me. If you felt like I used you back then, or now tell me! Say it, was I just some sexual predator coming after you time and time again and you were this innocent victim were you Merc? Did I force myself on to you?"

She growled, "NO! But you, you used your body and your sexual appeal to cloud my mind, you had me where you wanted me time and time again and you knew it! You knew I had feelings for you that's why you started with me, you asked me in the car if I was in love with you but you knew the answer some part of you knew!"

"I didn't know! I had no idea I just figured it out in the moment and asked you because I AM OPEN WITH YOU!" He roared then threw his arms in the air to try to release some of his tension this was going south and bad, "Mercedes Jones I knew as much as you showed me but you close parts of you off to me, and in the times I get to see it all it's amazing but then I do something to screw this up which we both know is going to always happen and you shut parts off on me again and I'm left to wonder... what did I do? I'm not a smart man but I know enough to know that if you don't tell me something is wrong and I don't know it how can I fix it?"

She bit her lip and his words started to make sense but then again he made her this way and her anger took her again, "Because I couldn't trust you for the longest time!" He looked at her as if she kicked him in the throat, then in the gut he let out a gasp of air and stared at her hurt flooding his eyes, "Sam I trusted you as my friend but as a boyfriend I wasn't sure... you said you'd try and you changed and I loved it but I kept thinking what if you realize this wasn't working you'd go back to old Sam and I'd be expected to act like it never happened. I had to protect myself from..."

"Me..." He was wounded, the fight with three guys didn't hurt as much as what she just said, "You had to protect yourself from me because you thought I was using you." He shook his head and started to go for the door but she stopped him stepping in his way, the did a little side to side as he tried to get around her, "Move Merc you sleep in here I'll take the couch."

She shook her head, "We started this we're finishing it and going to bed. Together!" She stepped up and took a heavy breath, "I am terrified of you, when we broke up do you know what that did to me? We talked about what it did to you but you don't know about the nights I cried all night, missed sleep because my Sammy wasn't easy access on the phone because he 'let me go to follow my dreams' Do you know that I thought of quitting and coming home so many times it became apart of my daily routine? Wake up, shower, brush teeth, quit life and go home and work it out with Sam, get dressed, cry in closet over something like a shirt or hoodie that smelled like him or I wore around him, pull self together go to work and by lunch break down in a private place just to pull myself together and go back to working to come home and realize he wasn't there and break down again... Rinse and repeat... that's all I did for the longest time till one day I stopped thinking about it. I was the Mercedes you love the one that lets things go."

"I never asked you to let it go, you could have called and yelled me, told me I was an idiot I'd taken the first flight out and come and lived with you and made up for lost time." He was speaking with his boyfriend voice and it was melting her heart, but her anger was clinging to the situation. Now that she started the realization was coming to ahead and nothing not even Sam's soft green eyes looking at her and his hands itching to take her in his strong arms and push away all this anger could stop it.

"You're leaving again!" She gasped and covered her mouth for a moment as the tears welled up in her eyes, "You're going to be gone again and you asked me to marry you before you left. You'll come back and realize that I should stay there and you should stay here and this was just a fun time for a little while. We'll try long distance this time then it'll get to one of us and then the calls will stop and we'll realize after the fifth or sixth generic 'I love you' text that it was over and one of us would have to just simply say the words..." She trembled as the rest of her rant and anger lost it's fire. "That is what I'm scared of, that I'll never be able to let you go and you'll finally realize you can let me go."

Sam sighed and held out his hand but dropped it suddenly like dead weight, "I can't live without you Merc... I was stupid and I tried and I hated it, I felt like a huge part of me was gone. Making jokes that no one around me got. Doing impressions that only you and I laughed at and having others ask me what or who it was from. You were my life at one point and when you left I had to have my own life, I had to be home more and work by myself and drive passed all our old spots, restaurants and the school. Always being reminded of the girl that got away. You were miserable there? Try living a life with your other half gone and you're haunted by ghosts of the past. That's why I joined the Navy to get away from them, you were dating and seemed happy so I tried to move on and I gave up trying and just wanted to take it one heartbeat, one breath, one second at time. Till it didn't hurt so much or until the chance to get my other half back with me. To reach out in the middle of the night and feel your next to me, pressed against me even, to know your little hands would the ones resting around my waist. Your incoherent mumbling in the night was the one I knew and wanted. I wanted myself back... you are the best parts of me and I wanted it back... I wanted you back and I should have just said it but I didn't want to make you have to choose."

Mercedes was completely crying at his words, they were touching but still painful, she didn't know why she couldn't just let herself go, maybe it was a lifetime of having to fake it for her father in his absence as a parent but she couldn't keep doing that to Sam _Tell him the whole truth and know it's ok. _Mercedes sighed, "I have a friend named Santana that lives in my building right next door to me... when I first moved there like almost a year and a half or so into it, she heard me crying for a week... remember when you dated that girl what was her name? Something Lisa or Linda or Laura whatever anyways. I stalked her facebook cause I was curious about the girl that had your attention and saw some posts about how she was wanting to get married her and a friend were talking about it and this one night Santana had enough of the sobbing mess that was me on the other side of her wall.

_Mercedes sobbed loudly into her pillows after reading his girlfriend's post about wanting to get married and her friend gushing over how cute they were as a couple. She sobbed because it should be her and she should be gushing about wedding plans or even married to him not some other girl. She cried and began to talk to herself, "It should be me!" She repeated this a few times until finally she heard thumping against the wall, and quieted down to hear the muffle voice coming through louder. _

"_Hey ARETHA! SHUT UP!" Her neighbor shouted and Mercedes bit her lip but sorrow was a hell of a fighter because she continued to cry but just quietly. The woman on the other side clapped, "Thank you!" _

_Mercedes cried for another hour and stupidly enough checked facebook again and saw Sam was tagged in a picture from some party possibly a wedding they attended, the girl was in his lap and she was dressed in a yellow dress with what looked like flowers in her hair, and sitting on his lap, Sam looked pleasant enough like he was making nice for the camera and Mercedes sniffled as a new set of tears burst out. Which in turn made her forget the neighbor and the anger that would soon follow. She cried for a good ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. Mercedes jumped and tried to pull herself together and stood up wiping her face as best she could to answer. When she looked out peep hole she saw a pair of women standing there, "Open up Franklin or I'll kick it in." The one from earlier was talking the other just stood almost vacant in the face staring at something on the door. _

_Mercedes bit her lip and tried to clear her hoarse throat, "I'm sorry I will keep it down..." _

_The raven hair woman shook head head, "No no you're opening it up or like I said..." _

_The blonde next to her finally checked in, "Or she'll huff and puff and kick the door in." She added a cheerful smile that Mercedes noticed took some of the wind out of the darker hair girl's sail. _

_She opened the door and the blonde instantly launched at her and startled her with a hug wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her tightly, "It's ok I lost my cat once but turns out he went hitchhiking to find himself and forgot to leave the note he wrote." Mercedes looked confused more than anything and the other woman patted her friend on the shoulder. She pulled away and smiled, "I make lots of cakes if you ever want some." She gave a sweet kiss on her cheek and poked Mercedes nose and turned to the other, "Be nice Santana." They kissed each other and the blonde bounced out leaving the two women._

_Mercedes stood scared as Santana walked into her apartment and looked around, "Damn your place is nice, might as well get comfortable I think I'll be here for a while. Oh that was Brittney my girlfriend and I'm Santana and you're Mercedes Jones right? I looked at your mail one day cause of all this crying I had to know who I was going to complain to the landlords about." _

_Mercedes for some reason shut her door and followed Santana into the living room, "I'm really sorry about the crying I just had some bad stuff going on..." _

_She nodded, "I get it that's why I'm hear... you see here's the thing I find it's always been easier to talk to a stranger about things that are bothering you rather than someone you know because then you don't have to deal with hurt feelings because well it had nothing to do with that person. Think of me as free therapy now lay it on me." _

_Mercedes clutched her hands together and wondered if she should open the flood gates, Santana was seated on her couch and took a pillow and patted it motioning for Mercedes to sit and spill her guts, at the very least to an actual person. Her expression softened up and it was enough to let lose with all of the things she was upset about. Mercedes was on the couch and curled up with her head in Santana's lap instantly and the Latin girl ran her fingers through her hair soothing her as she cried and talked randomly and sometimes in sequence, "If he marries her it'll kill me I mean it and what would I look like leaving here for a guy that will be with another girl? How could I watch that happen?" She sobbed and clung to Santana as she cried more and more till the tears started to die down and she caught her breath. _

_They sat in silence Santana treading her fingers through her hair and Mercedes calming down. Brittney popped up to check on them and stated she had practice and would be home later to check in again. With one more kiss to both women, lips and head she was gone. Santana sighed, "Start from the beginning and tell me about this guy..." Mercedes sighed and began on the playground when they met. After a few hours and speaking animatedly, getting angry then sad and even having the other girl fanning herself from the sexual history Mercedes was back to sad thinking of how they ended things and how he moved on from her._

_Santana smiled and by this time had made herself a drink and was very at home, it was as if they were the best of friends, "Well he seems like one hell of a guy and you both did a lot of growing together but can I say something?" Mercedes nodding sitting in the other sofa looking at her hoping for some kind of instant fix on these feelings she had, "I think you never fully let him in, you did sometimes but not all the time cause you always expected him to let you down at least on that relationship emotional level. You have to tell him how you feel when you feel it. If you're pissed scream at him, if you're sad cry to him, if you're happy well never mind that you never seem to skimp on him knowing he makes you happy, but he has to know you are sad and angry with him too. It's not normal to ALWAYS be happy, trust me Brit and I, we're not perfect and we fight and I cuss her out in Spanish and she as you're aware is not all there as is but she's really smart she just checks out a lot more than she should. But she'll surprise you sometimes." _

_Mercedes smiled and wiped her face, "You really love her a lot..." Santana nodded and that caused her to let out a sighed, "And I love him still but he's clear across the country and me laying her wallowing isn't helping myself and you're right I should tell him how I feel completely but he's with her and I won't mess that up... married or not I will either have a chance again or I won't and if I do I'll be all in and totally let him in and trust it'll be ok." Santana clapped her hands together and stood up to give Mercedes a hug. _

_They stayed that way for a bit then Santana sighed, "Ok so I'm going to go and take a shower and get these salty tears off me, but if you ever want to talk I'm right next door and if you want to hang out you are welcome anytime as well you're cool peoples Aretha, how about you use that voice for something other than ugly cries ok?" Mercedes nodded and waved her off sitting back on the couch she felt so much better and felt like she was taking steps to being ok again. _

Sam was leaned against his desk as she finished, "I trusted you'd always be there as my friend but as more I was scared you'd leave me, get tired of me or worse... but the friend side of me defended you while this lifetime of giving the men in my life the peace from my rage kept me from fully expressing my feelings all the time. Make no mistakes you make me so very happy it's overwhelming. The problem is you make me miserable as well but it's your absence that makes me that way because I don't really need you but I want you around me always. I wanna laugh at your impressions and have people look at her like we're crazy, I want you to text me saying you need me to hurry where you are because people are idiots. I want to look across a table and share a judging face at something someone did or said. I want to watch movies little to no one has seen then quote them word for work randomly through our days. I want to reach for you in the middle of the night and by the way I want to ramble your name incoherently in the night and feel your heartbeat under my hand. Saying I need you seems too clingy and not us but somehow it's true without all the unhealthy side affects."

She stepped in front of him and took his face in her hands and smiled, "The thought that next week I'll be back home and you'll be sailing through the ocean and I won't be able to reach for you is killing me but right now I just want to be with you and enjoy you before I go. I will have my dreams with you and keep your side of the bed warm till you come back to me." He bit his lip and her thumb traced over it sighing, "But we're not kids anymore Sam and you can't fight everyone all the time."

He reached up and took her wrists and kissed her thumb, "But you're the only one I want to fight for... know that a sleep on a small cot style bed on that boat and I'd be dreaming about you being there with me every night. We can call, and email, and skype and there's twitter and facebook and didn't you say you got a tumblr account?" She giggled and he pulled her in his arms, "We won't be together physically but we have ways of seeing each other more and more. I won't let six months affect me cause I lost you for six years, this time will feel like a week when I see you again, not even that like a day cause every time I see you no matter how much time has passed it's like I just saw you and we pick up where we were and it's right and it's home and it's safe and it's love."

Mercedes smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly he groaned and she pulled away, "I'm sorry..." She pecked his lip and he chuckled, the stepped away from him so he could get dressed for bed and his phone lite up on the desk, Sam looked at it and chuckled then tossed it to Mercedes, she looked at the message and giggled before typing out while saying, "Sorry Puckster we're going to bed now and promise no hanky panky tonight so rest up... thanks for the MXC challenge." She sent it and put Sam's phone down on his nightstand as he finished getting undressed and looked at her, "What?"

He tilted his head, "MXC challenge? I didn't know you like that show."

She giggled, "It's pretty funny actually."

He nodded and started for the bathroom, "I'm going to shower but I won't be long just relax ok?"

The water started and Mercedes sat for a little bit but she couldn't she knew what to do and got up out of bed and took off her sleep clothes and walked into the bathroom. She bit her lip and heard him under the water as she pulled the curtain back and stepped in behind him and watched the water run down his back, he washed out his hair and reached for his soap and rinsed while lathering up, as he got his neck and underarms and chest she saw the suds going down his back from his neck and started to massage his shoulders. Sam sighed, "I kind of hoped you'd join me."

She smiled and he handed her the soap as she got his back, "I can't stay away..."

He shut his eyes and enveloped himself in the feeling of her touch smiling at the end of a very long night.

_No truer words were spoken... _

Their shower wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either, they washed each other and when they were finished dried and climbed into bed. Sam rested on his back and Mercedes snuggled against his chest and sighed running her hand up and down his chest. He smiled, "What you thinking about?"

She bit her lip and smiled, truth whole truth, "The first time you showed up to my house something like this and what I didn't say about it...

_Mercedes sat in her room listening to music, not really doing anything important. It was spring break, one week of no school and she only had to work two days that week so some money for her efforts. The clocked ticked on the wall and she glanced at her checking the time, just after eight thirty. She turned the volume down hearing the faint sound of a car pulling up and someone getting out then talking. She couldn't make out exactly what was being said but she was sure they were in front of her house. A small glimmer of hope appeared that maybe her father was home early from his trip. As much as she tried to fake it she really did want him to be around more but he worked to provide for her and that meant long trips away and she was a big girl now so she could take care of herself. At sixteen she realized daddy wouldn't come home early so she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and stood up to see who was there. Maybe someone lost and looking for directions, her room wasn't in the front of the house so no lights were on except a small one by the front door, which would make someone think the owners would be home soon. Once she got to the top of the stairs she heard the keys in her door. _

_It wasn't a her father that left one person, only one other person aside from herself had keys to the house and that was... _

_**Sam... **opened the door and stumbled in causing her to gasp from the top of the stairs and him look up at her. She had a little light on by the door, and saw perfectly his face was bloody and his clothes were torn. His knuckles were bruised and his jaw looked a little swollen. He looked up at her and gave an attempt at a small smile but reached for his jaw which hurt like hell. She was down the stairs and at his side instantly._

_He couldn't go home not in his condition and knew she'd let him stay with minimal questions. His parents would freak and want to call the cops or take him to the hospital, it was not that bad just the equivalent of playing football with no pads and still being full contact. Mercedes helped him into the living room and on the couch. Once he sat down she watched him reach for his side and grit his teeth. Spinning on the ball of her feet she turned to get the first aid kit and ice. Sam had to smile at her efforts his best friend never failed to amaze him. _

_Her heart was big and sometimes she show concern for him far beyond what normal friends would call caring. She was an angel. Once she returned she started with his hands and cleaned his knuckles off and silently motioned for him to put the ice on his face. One hand after the other she discovered once the blood was gone it wasn't so bad. She sat on the coffee table and cleaned out the cuts and put a band-aid or two on his hands then moved to stand and pushed his shoulder to get him to lay down. Her eyes were worried but she kept her questions to herself for now just wanting to get him comfortable. He sighed happy she could once again give him space enough to not explain himself. _

_Once on his back she started with his face as she knelt beside him and touched him gently, taking a towel and water and cleaning off his face. He shut his eyes and pursed his lips together, ready for the pain that never came. She knew how to touch him and not make it worse. It was nice. She watched his face as she wiped away the floor and her best friend started to shine through again. Her feelings for him were skyrocketing and if this was someone else she'd lean in and press a soft kiss to his battered face and promise to find who did this, after she found out what happened of course. Clearly someone did a number on him but if he could walk in her house he did his own share of work she was sure. That saying, 'You should see the other guy.' Might apply here. _

_She moved to his neck and wiped at his neck getting some dirt and dried blood off then turned to get something else to wipe it off she placed her hand on his chest closer to his side and pressed slightly, he let out a hiss and wrapped his hand around her wrist to relieve some pressure. She pulled away completely and tugged at his shirt. Sam lifted up knowing if he fought her she'd make it difficult for him because the worry was all over her face now. He assisted her and got his shirt off, the sight caused Mercedes to cover her mouth and gasp, his whole side was purple and red with shades of pink on the far outer areas. She bit her lip and didn't look him in the eyes just got up and rushed to get more ice. He worried she was upset and got up to check on her. He didn't want to upset her, he was fine really just needed to get cleaned up and rest and he'd be good as new. _

_She was trembling as she filled the big zip lock bag with ice and searched for a towel to wrap it in, she stopped when he placed his hands over hers. She looked at her knuckles then slowly her eyes traveled up to his face. With his shirt off and battered and bruised he was still the sexiest man she'd ever seen, he was still perfect in her eyes and for a moment Sam saw that. _

_For his flaws and need to be perfect for everyone, he didn't have to try with her. It was how they worked. It was how they fit so well together. _

_Her voice broke his trance, "Sammy?" It was scared and trembling, he sighed and turned away, he felt like he let her down. He was supposed to be the strong one and here he was bloody and bruised from fighting and she looked at him and he felt weak. She bit her lip and followed him back in the living room with the ice, once he lay down again she put the towel on his chest and the ice on top of that, but he moved the towel and placed the ice directly on his chest and gritted his teeth at the feeling. She shook her head and tried to move it but he growled, "No it's fine leave it." He slowly let out a breath. She pulled her hand away and finished up with cleaning him and making sure nothing else needed care. _

_Without a word she stood and cleaned up after herself and left coming back with a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen, she set it down, "For the swelling... I'm gonna head to bed Sammy. Come up when you're ready." She leaned in very close, dangerously close for her and kissed his forehead, after she brushed the hair straightening it out and stood up straight to leave, he silently nodded but somehow she knew and went up stairs. _

_Sam lay on the couch for a bit heard her in the bathroom washing her face and getting ready for bed, once her foot steps stopped he knew she was in bed and he groaned and stood up talking the homemade ice pack and putting it in the freezer and taking the towel and wiping off his chest. He slipped off his shoes by the door made sure the door was locked and went up the stairs. _

_Mercedes lay in bed with her back facing the window and sighed, she left the door open and Sam sometimes moved so quietly she missed his entrances but she felt the bed dip behind her and him settle in but she didn't move she couldn't look at him the tears threatening to fall would surely come tumbling down, she was just worried that he was hurt and didn't know what had happened he sighed and his voice was soft and comforting, "Some guys from the team were hanging out and Mike, Tina and me went to chill before I was coming here. The other guys from another team a couple towns over showed up and started some trash talk, it was no big deal till one of them threw a punch and most of the guys jumped in, I didn't want to really fight Mike got pulled in and told me to protect Tina, some guy got thrown into her and knocked her down and I lost it and punched him the next then I know there's like four of them on me and like three on Mike and Tina was trying to jump in, it got out of control but no one got too badly hurt. Mike took me home and my car is at his house, Tina said she'd bring it over tomorrow. But I'm ok... I promise I just needed to be here tonight and not... I just needed to be near you." _

_She sighed and bit her lip and wiped the tear coming out of the corner of her eye. Mercedes rolled over and looked at him and her mouth fidgeted with the words she wanted to say but didn't as she opened up slowly, "Ok..." She smiled and too his hand and held it drifting off to sleep. He was ok, Tina was ok and Mike was ok, everything was just ok. _

Sam sighed, "You wanted to yell at me that night didn't you?" She shrugged and bit her lip, "I didn't have too many nights like that thankfully. I promise and every time something like that happened I came to you because if you found out later..."

She hit him lightly, "I'd have your ass for it." He chuckled and they settled into bed the morning light was coming out and they needed to get some sleep Mercedes sighed, " I just hate to see you like this and I wasn't there to help you, but then again I think I'd make it worse if I was there so maybe it's a good thing I am the one you come to when you're hurt like this."

He put his hand over hers, "You're the one I come to when I'm in any kind of pain... even if you're the cause of it." She smiled sadly, because it was the same for her too.

She shut her eyes and took even breaths and smiled, "But tomorrow try to talk to Puck and stop being so jealous of him. My heart beats Sam Evans every second of everyday." He smiled and moved her hand over his heart and let her hear the Mercedes song playing inside.


	10. Got A Friend In Me

**OMG! You guys need to thank the author of As Far As Eye Can See cause if not for her pm I wouldn't have searched through my emails for my password! I'm on my phone posting this chapter thankful my laptop at least let me get it on here! I hope you guys love my efforts! As usual please review!**

**This is a short one but I hope you like :)**

**Chapter 10**

_Mercedes ran on the playground giggling with her friends as recess was in full swing. It was a bright sunny day and life couldn't get any better for a kid, her dad made her favorite snacks and lunch and she got two juice boxes instead of one because her dad had forgotten he packed a first one. She laughed as her friends stopped running and stood around talking for a minute she bent down to pick up something from the grass when she heard, "I got it I got it!" _

_She was hit in the head with a ball and heard her friends gasp and scramble, she fell on the ground and started to cry. It hurt something awful and besides being sudden it was thrown very hard. She felt someone next to her, "Are you ok?" It was the guy that called out that he had the ball she looked up and saw a kid with dark black hair and tight lips staring at her, she blinked and kept looking at him sobbing. Then another one appeared looking worried so the first one looked at him, "I think you hit her pretty hard..." _

_This one was sandy blonde hair with pouty lips and big green eyes. He knelt down and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you oh goodness please stop crying please... I'll... I'll be your best friend if you stop crying I promise." She sniffled and he pulled away as her arm came up and she wiped her nose with her arm and started to calm down. _

"_O... ok." She whispered and he smiled a very adorable smile that she inwardly wondered why she was so happy he made her feel this way. Her dad did say she was becoming a big girl and would start to notice boys but she was fighting it cause her friends were one by one starting to talk more and more about them. He held out his hand as he stood up and she took it so he could help her up off the ground. _

_He looked down and still felt awful as could be and sighed, "I am Sam... Sam I am..." He started to say and she giggled and cut him off as he looked at her. _

"_You do not like green eggs and ham." She had an adorable smile that caused him to smile back as well, he held his hand out and she looked at it then looked back at him and took it, "Want a juice box best friend? He nodded and they walked hand in hand back to the school to her class to get their snack. _

_They held hands all the way inside class even to her desk which she showed him and to her little cubbie hole, "My dad gave me two juice boxes today you can have one..." _

_He let go of her hand and nodded but kept his eyes down and asked softly, "What's your name?" She looked up at him confused then realized she didn't tell him and giggled which had him look at her again as she stood up and put the boxes down on the nearest desk as she held out her hand. _

"_I'm Mercedes Jones... my daddy calls me Cedes... My Uncles call me Mercy... you can pick which one you like." She gave the brightest smile and he nodded but didn't really like to be apart of the crowd he liked to be different and thought about it for a second as she let go of his hand and went to grab something else to snack on by the time she turned around he made up his mind. _

"_Is it ok if I call you Merc?" He asked her softly, his green eyes staring right at her brown orbs waiting for an answer. She bit her lip, no one ever called her that, it was short, and he seemed to have thought about it so she couldn't really say no, plus he was supposed to be her new best friend. She shrugged and nodded he smiled brighter and took her in his arms and hugged tightly, "Great! You can call me Sammy if you want." _

_She nodded, "I like Sam I am for now is that ok? I might change it later... best friend." He smiled and she handed him the juice box as they stuck their straws in at the same time and walked out of the room sipping them and talking in between. _

_After that Sam was indeed her best friend she'd come to school and be waiting outside her class for her, the rest of the year was spent with the two becoming closer and closer. Her father even liked Sam when he met him._

_Sam's dad had some errands to run and Sam was at home, Mike his best friend of the guys was sick so he couldn't go and hang out with him so he was kind of going to have to go with his dad but then Mercedes called him to see what he was doing and he had the idea to ask to go and play with her. His father didn't mind it but asked to speak to hers and they both agreed it was fine. So after getting Sam a lunch and stopping to pick up something for them to snack on they arrived at her house. _

_Sam looked at Mercedes' house and smiled it was a nice two story house in a quiet neighborhood just like his, her yard was small in the front but she told him there was lots of room in the back. He saw her face in the window and then the front door open and she came running down the steps and up to the truck, "Sam I am!" He chuckled and his dad did the same the little ebony girl with the pigtails was hyper. Sam got out to give her a hug and his dad joined the two as her father came outside as well. The two adults shook hands as the kids talked a mile a minute then Sam's dad got their attention and knelt down, Mercedes smiled, "Hi I'm Mercedes." _

_He smiled, "Nice to meet you Mercedes." He shook her little hand and turned to Sam, "Now be good ok, I'll be back later to pick you up. Don't give Mr. Jones any trouble ok." Sam nodded and his dad gave him a hug and ruffled his hair before nodded to the father and daughter and getting up and leaving. Sam watched his dad for a few and then as he drove off he looked at Mercedes for a beat before he smiled and dropped his bag and tapped her arm. She screamed and took off after him as he ran away from her. _

_Her father just picked up his bag and went in the house shouting, "Stay in the back yard you two!" They yelled back their compliance and continued to play. Mercedes couldn't have been more happier to have her best friend at her house, once they got done outside they came in to go up to her room. Her father was in his office working so they had to be quiet. _

_Mercedes led the way and Sam simply followed once in her room he looked around nervous, he'd never been in a girl's room before but hers was not that different from his, the colors clearly screamed girl but other than that, clothes scattered, books from school, shoes she didn't put away and a bed to sleep on, yup girls weren't different at all. Sam jumped on her bed and she cut her eyes at him, "Get your shoes off my bed Evans..." _

_He stopped jumping her tone was angry and he didn't want to make her mad so he jumped down instantly and took them off quickly. She took hers off too then ran and jumped on the bed, she reached out and tugged at his hand urging him to get back up and they jumped again for a while. Sam had a blast and soon it was time to eat. Mercedes dad took the chips that Sam brought and put them with the sandwiches Mercedes made and they sat at the table eating quietly. He joined them needing to eat as well and just watched the two. _

_Sam wiped his mouth and looked at the man, "So how's the old salt mine treating you?" He gave him a big smile and Mr. Jones burst out into an errupting laught, Sam looked at Mercedes as she shrugged and kept eating while watching her father seemingly lose his mind. _

_Once he calmed down he shook his head, "Your dad says that too?" Sam nodded and licked his lips as her father soon fell into talking about work but downplaying it for the kids as to not go over their heads. Mercedes frowned a little because it seemed like her dad was happier with Sam around then with her. He was a good dad just sometimes especially now it seemed like he wanted a boy more than a girl. "Cedes baby are you done?" His question brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at her plate all her chips were gone and most of her sandwich she nodded and he stood taking all three plates, "Why don't you two go play in your room... but no more jumping on that bed, I didn't pay for you to break it I paid for you to sleep in it... speaking of... it'll be nap time soon. Sam do you want me to set you up in my room?" _

_Sam shook his head and looked at Mercedes, "Can I sleep next to Merc?" The man looked at the two for a few moments deciding on if that was a good idea. His daughter seemed happier with Sam near her so he shrugged and nodded his head, Sam smiled, "Thank you sir, come on Merc let's get ready for our nap." She smiled and they rushed out the kitchen and up to her room. _

_Sam beat her in and got on her bed getting comfortable. She walked in and took time climbing in next to him and curling up. He did the same and they lay on their sides facing each other smiling. Sam reached out and took her hand, "Why did you look sad at the table?" She bit her lip and her smile faded he squeezed and whispered, "Best friends do not lie to each other." _

_She held back her tears and whispered, "Sometimes I think my daddy wants a boy not a girl for a kid." Sam's eyes nearly bulged out at her confession, he didn't mean to make her feel like her dad liked him more they were just talking. She shrugged, "It's ok... I mean he says I do look like my mommy so I can see why he doesn't want me around sometimes... he's a good daddy and stuff I just feel like he would want a son more." _

_Sam nodded, "I like your daddy but I have my own so I am not going to try to take yours... but you can share my mommy if you ever want." She smiled at his sweet offer. Slowly sleep started to take the two kids and slowly they started to let go of their hands but only the grip, once completely asleep they were still linked just loosely. Sam's dad showed up to pick him up and the two men found them sleeping peacefully. _

"_I'll just pick him up he won't know what's going on..." Sam's dad went over and started to pull Sam but as he got him up off the bed he took a step and felt a tug noticing his hand was holding Mercedes' she started to stir and Mercedes' father motioned for him to put the child down. He did so and Sam relaxed but his hold on her hand remained tight. His dad shrugged and Mercedes' father offered the man a drink to let the kids rest and the two could get to know each other better as well. _

_After another hour Mercedes stirred and finally woke up, Sam's hand was still holding her and her little heart was thumping through her chest, awake he was handsome but asleep he was beautiful, she held off the urge to touch his face. She wanted to run her fingers over his lips that she thought were so dreamy, that's what Tina called him one day... all the girls thought Sam was so handsome and were jealous she was friends with him and wondered if she was going out with him but not telling them. _

_He moved and slowly his eyes opened and he smiled, "Merc... I thought my dad would take me before I could say bye." She smiled and he squeezed her hand once more before yawning and sitting up to look around the room. She sat up too and threw her legs over the edge and went to see where her father was, Sam stretched but got up quickly and joined her. They heard voices downstairs and walked in the living room to see the two men laughing and talking quietly. Sam's father noticed Mercedes first and smiled. She waved a little and Sam walked in behind her. _

"_Well looks like the kids are up... Sammy you have fun son?" He nodded and scratched his head as his father stood, "Well I need to him home before the wife comes looking for us... thanks for the laughs we'll have to talk soon." He shook Mercedes' father's hand then turned to her and knelt down to her leave, "Miss it was a pleasure meeting the young lady in my son's life." She giggled and he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Sam cut his eyes at his dad which didn't go unoticed by her father who chuckled to himself. _

_The two Evan's men left and Mercedes stood in the doorway waving goodbye. Sam got to the truck but stopped and turned around running up to the steps and then up to Mercedes and hugging her tightly, "Thanks for letting me play with you today your my best friend of all best friends." She smiled and hugged back and he looked up at her father and nodded then turned and ran down the steps to his dad's truck and got in and left. Mercedes smiled and looked at her dad as he smiled too, and pulled her inside asking if she was wanting to watch some tv with him for awhile. _

_That began the times he'd spend with her little moments where he noticed her for more than a responsiblility but as she got older his attention grew less and less he took care of her made sure she was fed and taken care of but he didn't really make time for her, but Sam certainly did, he took all his friend time and spent it with Mercedes, if he wasn't at school with her or at some kind of sports practice he was there with her keeping her company. She was thirteen when her father first started going out of town and leaving her at the house, he had a neighbor who was supposed to check in on her but never did so Mercedes would call Sam and if she was scared enough Sam's mom or dad would bring him over... they didn't want to leave her alone but at the same time felt like Sam could take care of her. He was tall for his age and that made him look older. _

_Around his thirteenth birthday he shot up like a rocket and put on lots of muscle over the summer. Mercedes noticed but she was the only one that didn't say anything about it, he had enough girls in their class chasing after him but thankfully he didn't notice. He just remained same old Sam, he'd walk with her and talk about silly things and make her laugh and be the best friend he promised to be so long ago._

_The only thing was when they had their sleep overs he'd instist on sleeping on the floor or on top of the covers, Mercedes didn't get it till one night she felt something and figured out why. After a big discussion she got him to get under the covers and they drifted off to sleep but she felt something poke her in the butt and when she rolled over and lifted the covered she noticed what it was and it was coming from a deep sleeping Sam. She held off a giggle and moved away to save him from the embarassement but at the same time she was confused because her feelings for him kept getting stronger and stronger the hotter he got the more he remained the same. _

_Now hormones are introduced and all she wants to do is see him with his shirt off, to touch him when he's runing around in her yard playing catch with Mike, to kiss him when he's licking his lips after taking her chips. She was head over heals for her best friend and nothing could save her. That is until he started to notice his affect on girls and their affect on him. His first girlfriend was April, and Mercedes hated April she was mean to her and her friends would purposely keep the best friends apart, Sam didn't notice for a while till he realized he hadn't had his Mercedes time and went to see her. April called him one night and when his mom told her he was out at Mercedes' house she got angry and broke up with him._

_He didn't seem to care because he was filled in on the mean things her friends did to his best friend and he would have broken up with her first if she didn't beat him to it. Afterward he walked right up to Mercedes and in front of the whole school he put his arm around her shoulder and walked away taking her to get lunch. It looked like April was dumped for Mercedes and that was the rumor for the longest time. _

_After that it became the scenario, Sam would get involved with some girl and it wouldn't work out, and he'd be back to hanging with Mercedes and she didn't mind because he tried his best to juggle a girlfriend and a female best friend on top of being the captain of the basketball and quarterback on the football team as well as being on the baseball team and keeping his grades up. Mercedes didn't want to point out it was all so much and he needed to relax so she simply made it a point to keep him from worrying about that stuff whenever he was with her. _

_They got older and their friendship developed and one night Mercedes showed up at Sam's crying, she was just dumped by her boyfriend who said he didn't want to be the second guy in her life. So of course she went to her first for comfort. Sam just got home from practice and was alone he answered the door shirtless and she launched herself in his arms and cried he held her, "Merc what happened?" _

_She sniffled, "It's Jack he broke up with me said he wasn't important enough for me to be with him." Sam sighed, that guy was a real jerk he always looked at Sam like he was just this terrible guy who was after his girlfriend, didn't he understand they were best friends and would always be that way. Sam brought her in the house and closed the door, "Can... can I stay the night please?" Sam nodded not even thinking about it of course she could, his bed was her bed as far as he was concerned. _

_The pair went upstairs and got ready for bed, Sam just took off his pants and had on boxers and Mercedes took off her shoes and kept on her clothes, but he offered her a shirt and some shorts she changed and smiled his shirt was snug on her as well as the shorts. She exited the bathroom and shyly moved to put something in her shoes. _

_Sam didn't notice she came out until he turned and she bent over and he got a nice view of her back side and swallowed, 'you can do this don't think about her body next to yours!' He repeated in his head as they got in bed but she turned and scooted till her back was against his chest and her butt was well in the right place at the wrong time... he moved before contact and sighed, "I need to brush my teeth." She looked over her shoulder and nodded as he got up and left the room._

_Sam didn't come back for a good fifteen minutes and when he did his face was bright red and he got in bed quickly mumbling, "Night Merc." She was drifting off to sleep anyways and mumbled back a reply. Sam Evans had thought of his best friend while in his bathroom for those fifteen minutes and she'd never know it if he could help it._


	11. Anytime

**Here's the update, I thought I'd touch on quite a few different areas in this chapter before the next one which is the goodbyes... I hate writing goodbyes I get all emotional. Thanks for the reviews i just have to say LEE! I love your reviews I just wish you had an account so I could spam your PM with tons of loves. I get excited when I see you reviewed. Just saying.**

**I hope you guys enjoy some flash backs And as always tell me what you think.  
**

**Chapter 11**

"Dude! You can't be serious!" Puck shouted, but more of in disbelief with a hint of joking in his tone. Sam had gotten up and found Puck on the couch watching some tv and joined him during a commercial break he decided to talk to him about his feelings in relation to Mercedes and his friendship. Puck of course was letting him know he was completely ridiculous for feeling that way, "I love Mercedes don't get me wrong but I would never move in on your girl like that... even when you two were friends I knew you had a thing for her still. Come on you're my best friend and me and her are close but not enough to ever do something like that to you."

Sam chuckled, hearing himself say it out loud did sound stupid. Puck was the next best friend he ever had next to Mike, Mercedes was a different kind of best friend but the only female one he'd ever know. He nodded his head, "I know but sometimes I just can't help but wonder if she'd ever want more than me." Puck instantly smacked him in the back of the head and Sam looked at him shocked, "What the hell man?"

"She loves you so much it's crazy, I can't see why when you change your mood like the flip of a light switch. But she loves you and she's happiest talking to you, seeing you, touching you. Just stop worrying about it otherwise you'll ruin what you two have and while it's sickening at times and sometimes traumatizing it's cute and you're happy so be happy damn it."

Sam nodded as the bedroom door opened and a fully dressed Mercedes giving them both a soft smile, "I wanted to go run an errand is it ok if I take your car?" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pouted his lips for a kiss. She giggled and gave him a soft sweet one sighing at the feeling.

He nodded, "Sure, want me to go with you or is this a secret errand I can't know about?" His eyes lit up and for a second Mercedes thought to let him tag along but she didn't want to be the couple that HAD to go everywhere together so she shook her head and kissed her finger tip placing it on his lips. She got the keys and walked out the door leaving Sam to pout, "Damn well I hope whatever it is I like it."

Puck laughed, "She never said it was something for you dude..." Sam shrugged and got back into the tv show.

Mercedes took out her phone and sent a message _"We need to talk." _She put her phone in the seat and got in the car driving for her destination, a few moments later she got a response, _"Ok..." _

Mercedes shook her head and continued her drive, about thirty minutes later and getting lost twice she finally made it. After getting out of the car she didn't have to go very far because she was met in front of the building, "I figured I should probably come outside for this..."

Mercedes shrugged, walking over to her host, "If you'd rather we talk outside that's fine... tell me why do you have your arms folded? Protecting yourself from something or someone?"

"I mean you did text me and say we needed to talk and after last night I know what you want to talk about and why you're here." Mercedes nodded and looked around for a bit just to see the place, "So I guess you're pissed then?"

"Oh I'm far passed pissed dear, I'm somewhere around confused and rationally angry and curious as well." When she didn't get an answer after looking at her Mercedes shifted her footing, "Confused as to why you'd smile in my face then go after Sam, I don't really think I need to explain my anger and curious as to if you would have been woman enough to face me and why do you have me standing out in front of your apartment like I'm going to fight you or something?"

Tabetha shrugged, "Sam said to keep my guard up the next time I see you... I know he told you what happened and I'm sure you don't want to hear my side of it."

"You're half right, he did tell me because that's what we have honesty in this relationship but you're wrong if I didn't want to hear you out I'd just showed up here and taken your pretty face and introduced it to the wall, floors and steps of your apartment building." She watched as Tabetha tensed up and shook her head, "I won't don't worry I just came here to talk, now if you just relax I won't feel the need to have to defend myself from some misunderstood attack."

She slowly put her arms down and let out a breath and motioned for her to follow inside. Once up the stairs and in her apartment Mercedes took a seat at the table, "So let's begin with why did you kiss Sam last night?"

Tabetha sighed and took a seat across from her and bit her lip, "I didn't kiss him actually just tried and I guess I just was caught up in everything because it was like Sam was here in my place, the last time before this we were well... we were friends but it was more than what it is now. And I just got swept up in memories... plus I'm sure you now how attractive he can be when defending you." She tried to lighten the tension but that seemed to add to it as Mercedes clinched her fists together, "I'm sorry that was inappropriate."

Mercedes shrugged, "I am not the kind of girl that needs him to defend me I can fight my own battles and contrary to what you think Sam has never had to fight one for me. Not to say I wouldn't let him I just have always taken care of myself." She sighed thinking about the night Sam watched her first defend herself.

_Mercedes was on her way to her car, she had a smile playing on her lips, it was a good day at work and soon she'd get home and relax, Sam was off doing lord only knows what with whoever but he was seeming to be in a better mood lately, no doubt from some girl he'd started to hook up with. Mercedes shook her head while her feelings for her best friend sometimes overwhelmed her she just wanted him to be happy even if it was with someone else. _

_As she got in her car she started the engine and heard her phone beep, taking it out she noticed a missed call and a few text messages, they were from Sam. With no voice mails she just answered him stating where she was putting her phone down she started to head home. The screen flashed and he begged her, 'Come to Mike's please! I need you!" She sighed and got to the light and thought for a moment, he might be drunk, it was a Saturday night so it was more than likely a party did she want to party or just go home and sleep? _

_She got her answer when he sent a picture of his pouting face, she took her phone and typed out, 'Be there soon.' She hit send tossed it in the seat and headed towards Mike's house for some hopefully fun times. Not long after a trip on the highway and down some back roads she pulled into Mike's driveway there were a few cars around but still room for hers, she got out and saw Sam's car and a smile tugged at her lips. Part of her wanted to turn around when she heard the loud laughter of some annoying girl but figured she'd hang with Tina if she wasn't too busy with Mike. Where there was a girl there surely was Sam. Mercedes walked inside the house and passed a few teens talking by the door and stairs. She squeezed through a few guys who were huddled by the bathroom door, one of which made it clear he didn't mind the contact. _

_She rolled her eyes he could have moved further away just a tiny bit. She walked in the kitchen and found Tina leaned against the counter and Mike standing a few feet away talking to a few guys from the team and Sam was at the table with his head down and a girl in his lap talking animatedly. She shook her head, 'Guess he didn't need me that badly.' She was used to it the few times she'd actually make an appearance at a party Sam would be too busy to notice she arrived, but not Tina as she felt her tiny arms come around her neck and take her in a strong embrace, "Ah ok Tina I'm glad to see you too." _

_Tina giggled, "Sorry I just haven't seen you all day! How was work?" Mercedes shrugged and both girls looked on as Mike made a show of letting the entire world know that she'd arrived. He roared her name and rushed over taking her in his arms for a big hug. Sam's head shot up instantly and the irritation on his face vanished, he whispered something to the girl on his lap and she pouted but nodded getting up to leave him alone. He smiled and stood making his way over to Mercedes and took her in his arms as soon as Mike put her down. She smiled and hugged him back but only let it be short because he seemed to be drunk._

_He kept his arm around her shoulder and held her close just looking down at her with twinkled eyes. She looked up at him and shook her head, yup drunk he probably needed a ride home or a place to crash. She didn't mind, but she wasn't really ok with being the DD for him but he was her best friend. Sam's hand was rubbing on her arms and he kept nuzzling in her neck every so often she was confused by what he was doing but didn't really stop him either. He urged her to come sit with him at the table and he tried to get her to sit in his lap but she just laughed and pulled a chair close to him and sat down. _

_Everything was going great until a group of guys from another school showed up looking for something no doubt trouble the way they burst in the party, all the guys on the team grew tense, except Sam who was locked in a game of solitaire with Mercedes, but really they couldn't call it that since they both were playing but he wanted to keep her company because she felt like being there was mildly boring. The conversations were ok but she was just wanting to get home and sleep. Sam poked at her screen and chuckled at the face she made, he hadn't had a drink nor looked at another girl since she got there which kind of confused her but she didn't question that either. _

_The sudden quiet of the room brought them out of their own little world and they looked to see four guys in the kitchen looking angry. Mike was standing tall and Tina was being pushed behind him with one arm, "You're in my house so you need to explain yourselves or leave." They scoffed and looked around the room ignoring him. _

_Sam stood up putting his hand on her shoulder, "Merc go in the other room." _

_She shrugged him off, tired of him treating her like some fragile creature she stood up, "This is Mike's house what the hell are you doing here?" The leader turned his attention to Mercedes looking her up and down she rolled her eyes, "Oh please I'm way out of your league." _

_The guys burst out laughing and the leader spoke smoothly, "You'd be lucky if I even winked at you fatty now sit down and put a burger in your mouth and shut up. I heard..." His friends laughed then his words were cut short, he didn't get to finish what he was saying as Mercedes fist connected with his mouth and his back connected with the floor soon afterward. _

_She stood over him breathing heavy as Mike and Sam stood behind her, "Say another thing about my weight and I'll hit you so hard your momma is gonna wish she swallowed." His friends clinched their fists and she looked up at them and cut her eyes at them, "Still find something funny!" She was trembling with rage as she took a step forward but Sam's arms came around her shoulders holding her still, he felt her vibrate in front of him and held her tightly trying to calm her as he whispered in her ear. Mercedes couldn't/wouldn't calm down she was angry on so many levels her friend's house was disrespected by a bunch of animals who were just barging in for whatever reasons, "Get out!" _

_They pulled their friend up and took him out the door as Mercedes stood with the entire party watching them, she kept her eyes glued to the door and watched the girl Sam was entertaining earlier scurry out behind them, must have been what they were looking for, she scoffed and shrugged Sam off and walked outside to get some air. He wasn't too far behind her motioning for everyone to continue with the party. She went down into the back yard and kept walking Sam trailed behind her silent but she knew he was there, she felt him whenever he was near her. She sighed, "What Sam?" _

_He kept quiet till she stopped walking and turned to face him and he smiled at her softly, her lip trembled and her shoulders slumped as she burst into tears, he frowned and walked over to her taking her in his arms and rocked her slowly as she sobbed, "He didn't know who he was messing with huh?" She sniffled and he sighed, "Come on Merc you're beautiful he was just angry because he knew a girl like you wouldn't even give him the time of day." She continued to sniffled and sob as he closed his eyes and planted a kiss on her hair, "Merc you know I would never lie to you right?" She nodded her head but kept her face buried in his chest. _

"_I think you're so unbelievably beautiful and I know for sure no one in there thinks you're fat so dry those tears you hear me, you're the hot one in this friendship and I'm the tough one remember leave the fighting to me please..." He pulled away and put his finger under her chin to make her look up at him, his thump wiped her cheeks and he gave her a charming smile, "None of these anymore understand me?" She nodded and sniffled as he planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into his arms for a little longer to calm her down._

Mercedes Jones the glass canon capable of great destruction but fragile if handled poorly. She sighed and looked at Tabetha, "Sam and I are one of a kind and I want to make it clear if you ever try this again I won't hesitate to put my foot in your ass..." Tabetha clinched her fists at her words and Mercedes continued, "That's not a threat it's a promise. I don't want to be the kind of girl that fights others because they pay a little attention to my man, but I won't be the girl you can think about getting one over on, not for one second."

Tabetha spoke calmly, "Like I said it was just one of those moments I got caught up in, it won't happen again I swear." Mercedes nodded and stood up suddenly, which had Tabetha bring her hand sup in defense. Mercedes rolled her eyes and took her bag heading for the door.

"The next time we see each other maybe I won't be so mad and maybe you won't want to think this is some kind of brawl waiting to happen." With that she left the apartment and walked to Sam's car heading off to spend some more time with him. She turned on the radio and a soft beats of a drum and the melody brought a smile to her face.

_Sadie Hawkins was near approaching and all the girls were in a buzz trying to get the dates they wanted, Sam Evans was the top of each girls' list but he kept turning them down, either saying he wasn't interested as politely as he could or just a flat out no if they were too insistent. He wasn't really one for school dances but he heard Tina and Mercedes talking about going and who they might ask. Tina had some mystery guy she wanted to ask and Mercedes just said she wasn't going to ask anyone thinking they would say no, so why bother with the rejection? Sam was kind of hoping she'd ask him since they were best friends and he knew he'd have a blast with her, but he didn't want her to ask him cause he asked her to ask him. _

_Tina was sitting at a table holding her head down as Sam walked up, "Hey what's up Tina?" She looked up and he caught her wiping her eyes and shaking her head. He frowned, "What happened?" _

_She sniffled, "Nothing just the guy I wanted to ask to the dance already has a date." He sighed and put his arm around her shoulder as she lay her head on his arm, "I should have just done it sooner. I shouldn't have waited." He rubbed her arm as Mercedes walked outside and saw the two. She felt a certain amount of jealously as she approached them. Neither one noticed her presence and part of her wondered if Tina was making a move for Sam. He gave her a good squeeze and said something that made her laugh a little bit. _

"_Hey..." Mercedes said as she got closer and both looked up and smiled, Tina's eyes were red from crying so Mercedes decided to lighten the mood, "Don't tell me you turned down Tina too!" Sam chuckled and shook his head. _

_Tina wiped her eyes and sighed, "No but Mike did... said he had a date already." Sam gasped surprised it was Mike while Mercedes frowned,which had Tina shake her head, "It's ok I should have been braver sooner... I'm still going though." _

_Mercedes nodded and smiled, "Well I'll go with you I already told you I wasn't going to ask anyone so we'll be each others dates."_

_Sam sat on the table as the two discussed their plans for the dance, dresses and all that girl stuff he didn't really want to pay attention to, he internally battled about if he was going to go at all or just say yes to the next girl that asked him. As if on cue enter Erica a somewhat friend to Mercedes and Tina, she was tall slender type, not really a cheerleader though she kind of looked like she could be one, not a loner but just her own person. Her hair was light brown almost blonde and her flawless complexion made her the envy of most girls. Except Mercedes and Tina they just saw her as a friend, the girls brought her into the conversation about the dance. Still Sam remained watching them and starting to get bored. _

_Mercedes smiled, "So are you going with anyone?" Erica looked at her for a beat and after taking in all the information she glanced at Sam which had Mercedes follow her eyes. Erica knew that Mercedes had a thing for her best friend but didn't ever understand why she never made it known. Up until this moment she left Mercedes' hidden crush alone thinking what was the point of helping her friend if she didn't want the help. _

_She sighed and smiled a little, "I was actually hoping Sam would be my date?" His eyes locked with hers and Mercedes had this sick feeling in her stomach, Erica was beautiful and well put together, she'd make the perfect date for Sam, that was if he said yes, but why would he given he turned down every girl who'd asked him so far. She would be no different so she pushed the feeling aside assured he'd turn her down politely. Erica bit her lip, "What do you say Sam? Would you go the dance with me?"_

_He contemplated it for a moment or two while looking at Mercedes and deciding he'd just had the thought whoever asked him next he'd go for it, he shrugged, "Sure why not." Erica jumped and clapped her hands excitedly as Sam chuckled, "I'll call you tonight and we'll work out the details?" She nodded and he gave Mercedes a quick hug as well as Tina before leaving the girls to talk._

_Mercedes stood stunned that he said yes, her best friend actually said yes, instead of going stag with her and Tina he said yes to her other so called friend, once he was back in the building she built up the courage and held down her anger as she turned to Erica who was smiling, "Why Sam?" _

_Erica shrugged, "Because he's fun to be around and I know that it'll be a blast... you're not mad that I asked him are you?" Her tone wasn't teasing or accusing she seemed to want to truly know. Mercedes shook her head and Tina just sighed, forever in denial she suppose. _

"_No it's cool, you guys have fun." Mercedes gathered her things and motioned for the doors, "I'm gonna head back in Tina I'll call you later?" She nodded and Mercedes made a not so quick exit from the girls. _

_One week later they were all at the dance, Sam and Erica had just finished pictures and were standing next to each other talking, Mike was dancing with his date some cheerleader who could match every single move he had, she was almost his perfect match which of course had Tina fuming in her seat. Mercedes stood next to Tina nodding her head to the music and trying not to look at Sam and his date. Erica walked over and gushed, "Oh wow Cedes you look so wonderful." _

_Mercedes gave a tight smiled, "You too Erica you guys look great together..." _

_Erica shrugged, "I guess... hey listen would you do me a huge favor?" _

_Mercedes sighed and inwardly groaned, she took her not man to a dance she should have asked him to and was parading him around in her face now she wanted something else, "What do you need?"_

_Erica smiled sweetly and smoothed out her dress and looked her right in the eyes, "Ask Sam to dance already... taking him here wasn't really what I thought it'd be... plus I know how you feel about him. It should be you dancing with him and taking pictures but since you're too scared I figured I'd help you out a bit... you're welcome." She gave a bright smile as Mercedes stared at her shocked with her mouth slightly open._

"_Wha...what do you mean my feelings? Sam is just my best friend." Erica laughed outright in her face causing Mercedes to cross her arms over her chest, "He is!" _

_Erica nodded, "Right and my big brother is the king of England... Look don't admit it, but I can tell you want to be with him right now so I'm going to give you this. Now stop being mad at me and let's have some fun... I have one more thing I gotta do before I head out of here..." Erica grabbed her stomach and made a loud moaning noise which had Sam over by her side instantly._

"_Hey you ok?" She shook her head and took a few careful breaths, "Want me to take you home?" She shook her head again and stood up slowly. _

_She let out a breath, "I haven't been feeling good all day and it's just kind of hit me... I think I'm gonna head home. Why don't you stay here with Cedes and have fun ok?" _

_Sam looked at Mercedes who was standing there confused and looked back at Erica, "I'm your date what does it look like if I let you leave and I stay?" _

_She smiled, he really was sweet and if she allowed herself she could fall for him like very other girl in school but she knew too much and that knowledge was enough to keep her from developing any feelings. "I'd hate to ruin your fun besides remember I drove here... just stay ok?" He nodded as she smiled and gave him a half hug and hugged Mercedes too and winked at Tina before walking through the crowd of kids on the dance floor, somehow she got a cup of punch from someone and as she heard the "HEY!" behind her she walked up on Mike and his date and 'accidentally' stumbled and the drink fell out of her hand on his date's dress. _

_The girl shrieked, "MY DRESS!" Mike stopped dancing and looked stunned as she stalked off leaving him on the floor._

_Erica gave an apologetic smiled, "Sorry... I think Tina is over there if you want someone to talk to till she comes back." Mike watched his date run out of the gym and sighed, then turned to head over to Tina. Erica soon left and made sure the girl didn't return. _

_Mercedes stood next to Sam as the song turned to a slow number she particularly liked and Sam smiled, "Wanna dance best friend?" She rolled her eyes but nodded and they walked out on the floor and she put her hands up for him to put his in but he put his on her hips and pulled her close to him. Her hands went to his shoulders and they swayed in a small circle. _

_Tina sat next to Mike and sighed giving him the side eye she bit her lip, "So I know I'm not that great of a dancer as you but would you like to..." He looked at her and smiled standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. _

_They joined their friends on the floor and swayed. _

**_I can't remember why we fell apart  
_**

**_From something that was so meant to be, yeah  
_**

**_Forever was the promise in our hearts  
_**

_**Now, more and more I wonder where you are** _

_Mike spun Tina around and she giggled as he pulled her close and her chest rested on his chest, this was where he was supposed to be all night, he only accepted his first date because the dance was a week away and he hadn't been asked yet. He figured if someone else wanted to take him they'd have asked by then, part of him hoped Tina would but she seemed uninterested but her head on his chest and hands on his arms told him all he needed to know. He rested his head on top of hers and they swayed. _

_Mercedes bit her lip looking down and taking calculated breaths, her best friend was dancing with her and would for the rest of the night which was only another hour and a half but still it was going to be the best hour and half she could have. _

_She felt him mumbling and looked up at him, he was mouthing the words to the song, he felt her move and looked down at her and let the words come out softly._

**_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
_**

**_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
_**

**_Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
_**

**_I miss you..._**

_She let out a breath and sighed he gave her a bright smile, "What you're not the only one that can sing..." _

_She shook her head, "No that was great I just thanks for dancing with me." He smiled and spun them around causing her to giggle. _

"_You're my best friend Merc, of course I was going to dance with you date or no date on either of our parts." She smiled and he held her a little tighter as the song continued. All the while he didn't know in her head she was singing the words to him because she was wanting to know if she ever crossed his mind like he did hers._

Mercedes walked in and found Sam by himself listening to music in his room, his eyes were shut but he wasn't asleep his lips were moving slowly. He was mumbling the words to the song and it just so happen to be the same one she was just thinking of. She put her bag down and smiled, "Excuse me Mister Evans... but can I have this dance?"

His lips curved into a smile and his eyes slowly opened seeing her standing over his bed with her hand out for him to take. He chuckled and took ti standing up in only his jeans no shirt, socks or shoes on he pulled her close to him. Her hands moved up his chest and settled around his neck and the song took them over again back to the days they could spend almost every second together and live in their only little world, before collage, before jobs, before grown up responsibilities would threaten to take them apart. It was just them and they were happy.

She smiled, "I should have asked you to that dance..."

He chuckled, "I'd have said yes..."

She bit her lip, "I should have told you sooner how I felt about you..."

Sam gave a sad smiled, "I probably would have messed it up, so I say our timing was perfect."

Mercedes smiled, "Yeah I wouldn't really change anything I just wonder if I told you sooner, maybe..."

"We could have had longer? Would have ended up like Mike and Tina?" She nodded and he shrugged, "Who knows, maybe or I could have been the immature brat I was and messed you over and made you hate me. I mean I had some feelings for you Merc but nothing I was ready or wanted to look into. If you told me I might have done the wrong thing and hurt you and I can't stand to think I could hurt you on accident or on purpose."

She sighed, "I know but I'd have forgiven you because deep down I will always and have always loved you."

"Even when I had that bad hair and my voice was cracking?" He chuckled and she giggled nodding her head.

"Even then which by the way I thought was very adorable... because you'd practice your deep voice on me." He got red in the face and she smiled touching his cheek and feeling him lean into her touch, "For all the dorky comments, and excitement over the strange that no one else knew about. The movie marathons and late nights of coming to get you from a party, the times a girl pissed you off or broke your heart or being your nurse from some random brawl you got into. I have loved you, for the little boy that hit me in the head with a ball and hugged me and promised to be my best friend."

He smiled at her and leaned in giving her a sweet kiss and against her lips he whispered.

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
_

_Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
_

_I miss you _

She giggled and pecked his lips and in between the questions he asked she answered yes softly and repeated the last line.

_I miss you... _

Later after their dance they both packed silently, Mercedes to go home and Sam to ship out. Puck had given the couple their space opting to stay over at Quinn's for his last night. Tabetha had respect their wishes and not spoken to Sam at all and with the exception of Santana asking what time to pick Mercedes up from the airport she was undisturbed as well.

They got ready for bed and wrapped each other in a warm embrace. They both looked in the corner seeing their bags next to each other and sighed, tomorrow as the beginning of six months away from each other. Mercedes couldn't help but tear up thinking of another song that came to mind just for the numerical break down alone.

She hummed and he squeezed her tighter to his chest as she sang softly, "_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since went away... I miss you so much that I don't know what to say..." _

He chuckled, "You better never get over me." Which in turn made her laugh and let the song slip away from her mind as she kissed his arm.

"We'll be fine it's only six months... we can do this." Mercedes spoke with confidence and certainty.

Sam smiled and kissed her hair, "I know we can."

They drifted off to sleep both hoping to wake and it already be over and they could begin their lives together. Neither wanting to say the words they were going to have to say the next day. Lastly of course both thinking of the first time they had to say goodbye but instead of being together they were saying goodbye to their relationship as well...

_**Songs mentioned were Anytime and 6,8,12 both by Brian McKnight... come on he's the king of love ballads lol **_


	12. Say Goodbye

**Soo first and foremost I wanna say WELCOME LEEISME this chapter is for you, you inspired me to get it done and I wanna thank you for your wonderful reviews I fangirl over you my dear :) **

**To my other readers who commented: natadun81, zeejack, Princess976, and QTfics, Alliecattie3, rana71, woogie327, padnpendreamer, lovessamcedes, chordoverstreetfanactic, Morgana (who doesn't have an account but took the time to review 3), Jadiwine, SuzyQ (another who didn't have an account and still review 3), Skyler, Seolmama, Soundtrack2MyHeart, iHeartkitkats, xcassielovex, lalalal (not sure if that's a name or just something to fill in but yeah), GenByTheSunrise94, Elane, ToriJazz, DestinyEvansFan01 thanks so much :) That is everyone who has EVER left a review for this fic. I wanted to point you out and thank you I mean I loved every single review from the very beginning.  
**

**Oh don't worry this isn't goodbye there is more I can tell just getting this out of the way and for those that favorited this fic or my updates or me because of this fic I want to say thank you... there is so many emails to go through and sort you out but thank you for reading I really appreciate it.  
**

**Now the chapter... enjoy and please please reviews are very much welcome :)  
**

**Chapter 12**

_**And I'll take with me the memory **_

_**to be my sunshine after the rain...**_

Mercedes stood frozen on the dock holding herself as the others moved around her saying their goodbyes. She watched as Sam brought his bag to the rails and another man took them up on the boat. He turned pointing in her direction the guy nodded and Sam headed her way.

She sucked in a breath feeling like it was yesterday that he walked through the halls of their school with that slight smile on his face, content with his life and only noticing her. Her stomach flipped and flopped with each step he took and she pulled herself together enough to start walking towards him. She gave off a flirty smile and he stopped just short of her.

His uniform hugged him tightly she put her hands on his chest gripping the fabric, "Hey..." She spoke softly her voice full of emotion. His hands came up to her face cradling her, the tears started and he sighed brushing them off. She sighed, "I'm sorry I know no tears but I'm gonna miss you so much."

Sam smiled, "I'm crying too but I gotta look tough so when I get alone I promise you the tears will come." She giggled and he leaned his forehead against her, "Six months Merc... we can do that in our sleep."

She pouted, "Can't I just sleep till you come back, like Sleeping Beauty you wake me up with a kiss and the world is right again?"

He chuckled, feeling her hands on his wrists the drops of water started, people started to squeal running for cover. "So would that make me your prince charming?"

Mercedes sniffled and shook her head letting the rain fall over them, hoping maybe she could cry a little more with the water covering her face, "No that was Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty's prince was Phillip..."

Sam's face contorted and he shook his head, "Nope Prince Phil... sounds terrible."

She laughed and sighed, "I love the sound of Prince Samuel, he brought me life with one kiss... remember in my room that night?"

"Oh yes I remember that night well... you said crap if I remember correctly." Which caused her to laugh louder. He pulled away and moved his hands around her waist, thankfully the rain wasn't heavy but neither still made a move.

She smiled, "I said that because that was the moment I knew in my heart I was never going to get over you."

He smiled down at her lovingly and pulled her closer, "Cmere..." She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. His scent enveloped her and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to cement this memory. This smell, the sounds, the weather all of it was going to be there for her to be reminded constantly.

She pulled back and stood straight as he smiled, "No more tears because if I remember you cried the last time we said goodbye..." She frowned and the thoughts came back to her.

_Sam and Mercedes stood outside of security at the airport, his parents nearby with her father as well the two were saying their goodbye. She sniffled, "Thanks for coming today and bringing your parents too..." _

_He frowned but tried his best to put on his smile for her benefit, "Of course... they wanted to see you off as much as I..." His words suffocated in his emotions._

_They stood close but not touching all he had to do was reach his hand out and caress her cheek. But his hands were stones, stuck at his side, too afraid, they weren't together anymore they were just a pair not a couple. Two people who used to be together in every way and now they weren't. _

_Mercedes looked at him with glassy eyes her hands trying to keep in their place, he wasn't taking their break up as hard as she thought and it hurt her more than anything. Because even if it was her idea to begin with she was having second thoughts, she was wanting him to just pull her in his arms and hold her telling her they'll make it work and everything was fine. _

"_I got you something Merc..." He pulled a hoodie from his bag and handed it to her, "I figured if it gets cold you can wear it you know keep you warm..." _

_She bit her lip and pulled it to her chest holding off inhaling his scent. 'Not in front of him don't give him that... you let him go, now he's giving you this so save it for later...' "Thanks Sammy I'll definitely wear it on the plane they keep it so cold on there." _

_He chuckled and the announcer spoke, "Flight 225 to Los Angeles now boarding at Gate 3B, all passenger please proceed..." Sam sighed and looked up and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Listen I know with everything that's happened would it be too much to ask for a hug?" _

_Her heart jumped in her throat, he wanted a hug he wanted to touch her this was it, she'd have this last her for the rest of her life if it meant she could feel him one more time. She bit her lip and nodded putting the hoodie on top of her carry on, if she was going to hug him nothing was going to separate them. _

_She took a step and he held out his arms, and wrapped them around her frame and pulled her to his chest, her arms went around his waist and against what her mind told her, her heart screamed, 'YOU BETTER HUG TIGHTER!' She did that and Sam let out a breath but held her just as tight resting his head on top of hers. Her control was fading and the tears were spilling, "I'll miss you Sammy..." _

_He adjusted his head resting his chin on top of her head and the tears started for him as well, his lip trembling he spoke feeling the emotion in his voice, he didn't want to hide it anymore, "I'll miss you more Merc... so much more than you'll know." She sighed and the announcer called again for boarding. _

_Sam pulled away and Mercedes kept her head down wiping her tears, Sam did the same but looked up, his father walked up, "Well Mercedes you take care and give us a call please?" She nodded giving him her best smile he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on top of her head. _

_Sam's mother joined them and sniffled, "You be sure to lock your doors there's some crazies out there and don't be a stranger when you're home I want a visit you understand me?" Mercedes nodded as her lip trembled and she hugged the woman Sam shared with her as her mother. _

_Her father walked up with a firm face and she adjusted her shirt and wiped her face, "Dad I'll call you when I land and when I get to my dorm and..." He put his hand up and suddenly pulled her into a hug and just held her. It shocked her more than anything. She hugged him back and felt him rub her back, "Daddy I'll call all the time I swear." She chuckled to lighten the mood but he just hugged tighter. _

"_I'm gonna miss you baby girl... I know I wasn't the best parent, with your mother gone and all... it was hard to look at you and not see so much of her in your face, the way you acted and spoke." His voice cracked and he pulled away she saw the tears and the smile she tried to hold vanished, he was breaking down, "I'm so proud of you and calling won't be a problem I promise you I'll come visit whenever I can, I have regular business there so you'll see me so much you'll get sick of me." _

_Mercedes smiled through her tears and whispered, "I love you daddy. And mom was a fool to leave you if she could only see you today right?" _

_He chuckled with a slight smile back not bothering to wipe his tears, "I love you too baby girl..." _

_She sniffled and he let her go turning to get her bag, Sam stepped forward as the parents stepped back once again, Mercedes turned to look at them all again and saw the look in Sam's eyes, he was broken? She did this to him? Was this break up harder than she thought for him? Maybe she should tell him she was sorry and didn't mean it? Maybe... "Have a safe trip Merc... call me when you get done calling your dad and my parents." _

_Her heart ached at his words, she wanted him to tell her she was stupid, that she was crazy to let him go and to give him a chance to prove they belonged together. Instead he set her free, she nodded firmly and turned walking towards security to get through scanning. _

_Sam stood frozen watching her walk away, his heart screamed at him, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO AFTER HER YOU IDIOT!' But his feet were cemented to the floor, his mouth was wired shut and his mind was raging against himself, 'She broke up with you... and you let her go so stop wondering what if before you start." His heart attacked, "Shut up! He loves her he is doing what's best for her! Just shut up!' _

_As Mercedes crossed the line and got her bag back she turned one more time saying she wouldn't but doing it anyways and waved at them all... but her eyes were glued on Sam's his were right at her and he waved back sadly, she mouthed, 'I love you... always...' Then she was gone... _

Sam sighed, "I love you always..." She smiled up at him, "I stood there after you left for almost thirty minutes till our dads had to pull me away cause security was looking at me like I was a criminal or something." He chuckled, "This isn't goodbye you know it's just..."

"I'll see you soon." She finished quickly giving him a firm nod, this wasn't going to be a sad goodbye she was going to cry anymore her man was going to do his job then come home it's what they knew was going to happen. She'd come back and they'd be together and life would go on with or without him.

_Didn't mean it wasn't going to suck like hell though_

Mercedes sighed, "Ok so we need to wrap this up I see your Captain is giving you the glare I don't want to get you in trouble."

He smiled and didn't bother to look, "He can wait... I'm trying to remember your face, I wanna wake up and imagine you next to me, I wanna shower and feel your hands on me and I want to close out the world and hear your voice around me." She bit her lip as he groaned, "And that is going to get me through some long lonely showers..." She looked up at him surprised and saw the lust in his eyes, he leaned in and just as their lips touched they felt someone next to them.

"Um Sam... Capt. says if you don't get on this boat you're going to get masted..." Mercedes tensed up along with Sam and they both sighed they looked at her. Tabetha bit her lip and stood for a few moments before she got the message and turned rushing up the the railing on the boat.

Sam sighed, "Now that is done... kiss me till I see you again..." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, their kiss was innocent but then got very much in the land of the PG rated, as Sam's hands moved to her butt and squeezed firmly and moved back up her back, Mercedes raked her fingers through his hair and felt her knees give way, which had Sam slightly dip her back. Her head was spinning by the time it stopped he would more than likely be home again.

"EVANS!" His best friend shouted, Sam groaned and stood them upright again as Mercedes leaned against his chest. Sam looked over at the boat and nodded letting out a slow breath.

"I have to go now..." She nodded with her head against his chest and her eyes low, he put his finger under her chin and electricity shot through him with the passion in her eyes, "Pause till I get back?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Oh yeah..." She let out breathy, "Now go before you get in trouble... I love you."

He pecked her nose and nodded jogging backwards, "I LOVE YOU MORE!" She giggled and the rest of the world came back into sound as she heard clapping behind her, Rachel and Kurt along with a few others cheered them on. They offered to give her a ride to the airport after they saw their men off. Quinn would have cheered if she wasn't in tears from the display, she couldn't kiss Noah goodbye like that she was too emotional he just gave her a sweet peck and a promise to talk soon. Kurt and Blaine kept there's a little less intense but still made their want and longing known to each other. Rachel simply hugged Finn and fussed over his uniform they gave quick peck as he rushed off their love didn't need all that display she thought.

Sam joined Puck on the deck and they along with the rest of the crew waved goodbye to their families, Mercedes sighed and waved wildly seeing Sam smiling brightly, Tabetha stood near him and Puck holding herself but Mercedes paid her no mind. Blanie stepped in front of her and blew kisses at Kurt, Finn gave Rachel a wink and waved slowly at her. Mercedes blew a kiss that Sam caught and put to his heart mouthing, "Every beat is you..."

She sighed and put her hand to her heart as well, "As is mine..." The boat was soon gone and Kurt walked up sighing as he put his arms around her shoulder, she put her head on his chest, "I miss him Kurt..."

He nodded, "I know sweetie believe me I know." Rachel walked up with a teary Quinn and held her close to her chest. Kurt sighed and they all held each other for a few moments. The rain started to fade away and the sun started to come out. Mercedes looked at the distance and hummed thinking of the plane ride to LA those years ago...

_Mercedes sniffled and held the hoodie to her nose, she inhaled deeply shutting her eyes, the attendants were seating, she thankfully didn't have anyone next to her but this was a connecting flight which meant she'd have to switch planes at some point but for now she was alone to let her emotions go freely. She sighed and leaned her head against the window, "How do I say goodbye to what we... had..." _

_Her voice trembled as the tears flowed, "The good times that made us laugh..." A smile played on her sad face as she paused for a bit looking down at her hoodie that smelled just like him, "Outweighed the bad..." She looked at the window and wished she could see him just one more time, standing there so she shut her eyes and envisioned his face, smiling at her looking with so much love and adoration, "I don't know where this road will lead... all I know is where we've been and what we've been through..." _

_Thoughts of their childhood and life together flashed through her mind, she giggled at the times he surprised her during their friendship and the intimate times they shared as a couple. The innocent and the not so innocent. She sighed and pulled her new hoodie over her head wanting to be surrounded by him in essence. The person in front of her turned around and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry... I just... your voice is so beautiful I wanted to let you know..." _

_Mercedes was startled and bit her lip, "I'm sorry if I bothered you... I didn't mean..." The woman put her hand up and handed her some tissues giving her a reassuring smile before turning around. Mercedes wiped her face and sighed closing her eyes humming the rest hoping maybe this wouldn't feel so bad when she woke up._

She sighed and turned, "If we get to see tomorrow, I hope it's worth all the wait..." Her fingers played with the ring hanging off her necklace, they all let her go as she turned walking to the car humming, "It's so hard to say goodbye... to yesterday..."

Sam stood on the deck staring at the distance, everyone had gone down to their bunks to get settled in, but he couldn't move he was lost... wandering the world till he was brought back to life. He sighed and turned seeing Tabetha standing on the deck he inwardly groaned then chuckled hearing in his head, '_Oh hell to the no this chick doesn't learn!_' Mercedes was there with him in essence and that was enough for him, "Woods..."

She bit her lip, "Sam I thought we could talk... I mean you're still my friend right?" He sighed as he got his bag and started to walk away, "Sam..." Her voice was small and a part of him felt sorry for her but he promised himself he wasn't going to fall for it again.

He stopped and turned, "I can't be your friend Woods, shipmate sure but friend no... not anymore." He gave her a partial smile as he hummed a soft tune she placed as a Brian McKnight song.

Mercedes' trip was quick everything seemed to go by so fast, she exchanged numbers with Rachel and Kurt and said if they wanted to get away she would gladly accept them. She sent a text to Sam, of the dirty nature to get him through the night and the hours she was on the plane and she sent one final one to Santana to let her know when to pick her up from the airport.

Finally back in California she sighed as she stood up taking with her the shirt she held tightly in her hand, she had to take a shirt of Sam's she wanted to able to pull his scent close to her if she felt it fading. She of course had a back up in her bag that would be taken out on a later date. As she exited the plane her phone began to buzz, she turned it on at landing and waited for everyone to respond.

One was from Santana stating she was at baggage claim, the others were from Sam and all were as dirty as he could make them. All of ways he wanted her, needed her, desired her and of course how he'd taken a few moments to himself and thought of her and her text. She giggled and responded, 'I landed sexy...'

She walked up to Santana who was sitting on a bench looking worried but then shaking it off seeing the bright smile on her friend's face, "Oh thank god I thought you were going to be a ball of a mess when you got off the plane... unless you cried in the bathroom or something?"

Mercedes shook her head and smiled, "No I headed straight here, I'm fine Tana I miss him but it's not six years it's just six months and we can do that no problem." The Latina nodded her head and took Mercedes bag as they headed for the door, she glanced at her happy friend and noticed she was trading text with someone, sensing her concern Mercedes giggled, "It's Sam he's being... well let's just say he misses me very much."

Santana shook her head, "I get it no worries just as long as I don't have to see or hear them. I'm good." Mercedes nodded and they continued to the car, Mercedes telling her about the trip and showing off the ring she had told her about, Santana was impressed he sure knew how to surprise a girl. "When are you going to wear it?"

Mercedes set her bag by the door once they arrived at her apartment and started to look through her mail, "When he comes back and if he want to ask me again." She held such a bright smile Santana knew it was going to be a yes for the answer.

She scoffed taking a seat on the couch, "If please he's got you wanting to say yes now of course he's going to ask you when he comes back. Don't know why you didn't say it now... but that's just me."

She sighed, "Because Tana I want to be with him for our engagement not him across the world on a boat..."

Santana nodded just then Brittney burst in the door singing, "WELCOME HOME WELCOME HOME WELCOME HOME!" She carried a dull looking extremely large cat in her arms as she danced around Mercedes, who just shook her head and giggled. Brittney stopped in front of her holding up her cat, "Lord Tubbington heard you come in and begged me to take him to you. We've missed you Mercy!" She smiled and placed a kiss on the cat's head, his interest in the situation was mild at best. Brittney just cheered with glee and got a peck on the cheek.

Santana stood hearing Mercedes' go off, "That sound means we need to give her some alone time... come Britt and Lord Tubs let's get some dinner." The cat jumped down and rushed out of the room completely alive and ready to go at the mention of food. Brittney jogged out after him finding him in front of their door meowing. Santana followed and shut the door as Mercedes rushed to her phone and bit her lip as she rushed to her room shutting the door.

"Hello..." Her voice was seductive and he groaned in response.

He sighed and looked at the door and double checked the lock, secure he smirked, "Hey yourself... are you alone?"

She giggled, "Yes Santana and Brittney and Lord Tubbington just left... I'm all alone."

He sighed and put his hand on his chest, "Good, and where are you right now?" He bit his lip hoping she did as he told her to through text.

She scrunched her nose this was kind of fun and sexy, "I'm on my bed on my back like you told me to be..."

He let out a long slow breath, "Oh Mercy mercy mine..."

She bit her lip and sighed, "Sammy I have my hand on your chest and I'm moving it lower..." Sam groaned and did as her voice said closing his eyes to imagine her there.

What followed was two spirits tangled in lust filled words and attempts at being quiet on Sam's end and as loud as she could on Mercedes' Santana and Brittney would have to understand. It turned Sam on to hear his girl scream his name at her own hands but by his words. They traded on uttering the phrases...

"Sammy yes!" Her voice was strained, her breathing was labored.

Sam groaned and shut his eyes tightly whispering, "Merc, you feel so good..."

She whimpered clutching her phone tighter.

By the end Sam was panting quietly while Mercedes was breathing loudly, "Wow... that was just..."

"Yeah..." He whispered, "I love you Merc Mine." She giggled and planted a kiss in the phone he returned it.

There was a knock at the door, "Evans! You been in there for an hour man!" Puck was trying to give him a heads up that people were starting to look for him.

Sam sighed, "I gotta go... I'll try to call soon but please please text me as much as you'd like."

She sighed, "I love you Sammy always and then some." He sighed and the line went dead.

Sam stood up and fixed himself, finally opening the door, "Thanks Puck..." He nodded and gave him a smirk. Sam shook his head, "What?"

Puck shrugged, "Tell Mercedes I said hey next time you two talk..." Sam cut his eyes at him and then chuckled causing Puck to laugh as well. "Seriously... an hour man what were you two doing?"

Sam shrugged, "Just talking that's all... a very private conversation we started on the docks." Puck nodded they started to walk back to the bunks. Sam smiling brightly as they passed others.

Once inside he lay down and Puck lay on the across from him, "Quinn needs a day to stop crying before I can talk to her..." Sam nodded knowing that must be rough but not really knowing because Mercedes never called him after their first goodbye.

They sat quietly until Sam had watch and got changed and headed up to the top deck on the way he heard noises and grunts coming from a room, he chuckled someone was getting it on already... the women in the Navy weren't known to be very patience with sea life and some guys needed it all the time. Sam got his even if it was across the world. He shook his head and started up to the deck, the captain met him and gave him a good talking to about his behavior on the docks but mostly the ignoring his command to get on the boat but he was easy on him because he was young once he knew what it was like to be in love. Sam took his position on watch and had to patrol with one of the other sailors.

They traded off on who was going to go around and Sam went first he went back down the stairs and had to check each room, to make sure all was clear, he came upon the same room he passed with the fun times going on and knocked, "Hey you guys still in there you need to hit the sack." He chuckled and heard some rustling before long the door opened and the guy stepped out adjusting his uniform and walking one way and the girl stayed, Sam tilted his head, "Look I'm not going to say anything but you need to get out of there I'm kind of on watch and everyone needs to be in bed like five minutes ago."

She didn't move and he sighed taking out his flashlight and pointing it at her and shaking his head, "HollyWoods... if you could huh..." She cut her eyes at him and he shrugged, "Sorry I'd say that to anyone of the guys... I take it back... but seriously get in your bunk... YOUR bunk only."

She walked out and headed towards the female quarters but stopped, "Sam... I..." He shook his head and whistled walking the other way thinking of how he was glad to be done with her and that kind of thing.

Mercedes on the other hand was trying to not be embarrassed as Santana came back over to make sure of her, "Oh Sammy yes Sammy right there Sammy You're so Bi..." Her mouth was covered as Mercedes gasped and had the girl chuckle, she cut her eyes at her friend as she removed her hand and Santana smirked and put her hands up, "Seriously... what was he saying cause man were you hitting them high notes."

Mercedes groaned, "We were just kind of... ok well you know what we were doing, he likes it when I'm loud ok..." Santana nodded and Brittney bounced in from the kitchen, she had a spoon and made both women lick it and smiled Mercedes had to wonder, "What are you making Britt?"

She shrugged, "I'm not Lord Tubbington is making it I have no idea what he'd making just taste testing..." Mercedes eyes doubled in size as they heard dishes knocking together and Brittney running in, "No no no! You can't put cleaner in the food I've told you that's for regular food not desserts!"

The two girls shook their heads as Mercedes sat back on her couch, these six months would be a breeze with these two by her side, her phone buzzed and she read her message

"_Miss you already..." _

She giggled and typed back a reply and Santana rolled her eyes, "Just remember I works in the mornings so if you could keep it down after eleven we'll get along great... and I won't have to repeat all the things you say... _Oh Sammy you're so big!_" Mercedes gasped and jumped up, Santana shielded herself from the assault of pillows coming at her, laughing the entire time.

Brittney watched from the kitchen doorway, "See we have to help her stay happy so no more chemicals in your food... back to baking." She turned and bounced back into the kitchen with Mercedes and Santana's laughter filling the air.

"_Miss you too... Six months... piece of cake..." _

_**Song: It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday by Boys II Men**  
_


	13. Nice To Meet You Anyway

**Welp here's the update and I gotta be honest with you I sort hated this chapter I mean I liked it for the new info I brought in I wanted to show some of Mercedes' life in LA and her friendships, so this chapter is bringing in my favorite threesome it's inspired by mariposafria her idea for a pairing stuck with me so much I had to message her and ask her if it's ok if I use the same type because to me it was so different and I wanted to show respect where it was due of course. So thank you for letting me go ahead with it.  
**

**Thank you guys for being patient with me. This chapter is just kind of a filler so to speak I have something interesting going on for the next few 'months' for the pair and I'll say it now they won't be apart for much longer... just bare with me. thanks guys and as always review  
**

**Chapter 13**

_2 days later _

Mercedes hummed at her desk as she typed away the reports her boss needed, she'd gotten a temp job at a small office transferring written reports to type and either faxing or filing those reports it was busy work at best but she got paid fairly well for it. Her inbox was filled from her week long vacation. She sighed, 'No one else could do this?' She shrugged and got back to work, mind numbing work like this made her happy. Meant she could push aside the sad feelings of Sam's absence and her days would just breeze right on by. It was her first day back to work but her third being home. She needed the extra days to get back in the habit of being by herself, the first night's sleep was hard, she kept reaching for him, and found nothing, even if she got some sleep she'd wake up thinking he was just in the bathroom and sit up waiting for a few seconds till it hit her he wasn't.

But she reminded herself every day, every second if she had to, '_It's six months, just six months nothing more than that. You can do this.' _Then she'd calm herself and go to sleep but only to wake up again reaching for him and once calling for him. She sat at her desk and didn't realize she'd stopped typing till the copy machine startled her, she shook her head and got back to work wondering how Sam was doing.

Sam didn't fair much better he didn't even sleep the first two days he was gone. He kept thinking of Mercedes, reading her text messages and sneaking off to the bathroom to have some time to himself. When he was just too tired to stay awake he finally got some sleep and Puck took one of his watch shifts to not disturb him, after all Sam took his so Puck could talk to Quinn once she was finally ready to talk to him without the tears coming on in the middle of the conversation. Tabetha was on watch with Puck and that of course meant the quietest watch ever heard of in Navy history. He didn't make attempts to speak to her and she didn't make attempts to speak to him, knowing he wouldn't want to anyway.

Sam rolled over and mumbled, _"Merc..." _He sighed and smiled at his dream, she was giggling at him. Her eyes twinkled and he reached for her but connected with a steel wall. He squinted and blinked looking around with a long sigh, _still on the ship..._ he groaned and sat up straight, looking at the time on his watch he jumped up but stopped when he saw that Puck left a note with his name on it on his bed, "You were dead so I took your watch shift... feel better man." Sam smiled and sat back down brushing his eyes and thinking of going back to sleep, he could sleep more and then be completely normal again.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures of Mercedes smiling to himself. He missed her like crazy, he started to drift to his happy place with Mercedes waiting for him with a coy smile and hardly anything to wear. It was settled he was back to sleep.

Mercedes giggled thinking the conversation she had with Sam that morning about his first few days without her.

_Tap Tap Tap... _

Mercedes was brought out of her thoughts by someone knocking at her desk she looked up and smiled at the set of eyes with the black frame glasses were staring at her, "You ok Mercy?"

She nodded and gave a partial smile, "Yeah sorry just lost in thought."

He chuckled, "Thinking about me again huh?" She rolled her eyes and he put his hands up, "Sorry I know I know stop flirting with you. So I how was your trip? Get back together with your long lost love?" He was teasing her after catching her one day in a crumbled ball of a mess.

_She sniffled into the paper towels trying to regain her senses, she was a mess once again and it was over missing him. She knew better than to cry at work but she couldn't help herself she at least had the wits to keep quiet. She picked a room no one was going to walk into any time soon. She heard walking around outside the door but no one came in. She started to wipe off her face but the sudden laughter caused her to turn and in rolled Artie Abrams the office know it all and all around nice guy. He had a certain air about him like he didn't care about anything and was just who he was without incident. _

_He shut the door and looked at her giving a soft smile, "SO I thought I'd give you a good ten minutes of crying before I came in to talk to you." She looked at him shocked and sniffled, "Come on Ms. Jones you looked miserable anyone could tell... if they paid attention but thankfully I'm the only one. You want to tell me why you're hiding in here crying?" _

_Mercedes wiped her eyes and stared at him, "I... I wasn't hiding I just wanted to have some alone time that's all... I'm not crying." He gave her a, 'girl please' look and she sighed and sniffled, "I just miss someone and it's overwhelming me right now." _

_He nodded and rolled forward, Artie was a pretty smart guy and kind of too cool for imagines. He looked like a nerd, but spoke like a player at time with high intelligence Mercedes knew it best to be straight forward with him, but there was something about him, if you watched him when no one was paying attention that seemed like he had some kind of sadness of his own he dealt with on a daily bases. "If you miss him why don't you tell him and work it out?" _

_She sighed, "It's not that easy. It's very complicated and too long to explain." _

_He put his hand on his chin and leaned forward, "I got all the time beautiful... why don't you tell me what has you so down in the dumps." Mercedes sighed and decided to just tell him, couldn't hurt to get it out. Besides her neighbors she had no one to talk to really. So she told him of her missing Sam of his new relationship and how she thought of going home. She told him of her insecurities because it was easier talking to someone she didn't know and could easily ignore if he was mean about it or an ass. _

_Artie listened and smiled at some parts but over all he listened when she was finished he touched her hand lightly, "Mercedes you're amazing and if he can't see that I think he's an idiot but if you miss him this much... maybe he might miss you just as much. If what you had back then was real you being this sad means he's just as sad, this girl could be a distraction because if it was me I'd either be wishing for you everyday or hoping you are happy and trying to move on but not really finding anything close enough." His voice carried some pain that took Mercedes out of her funk and she turned her hand to take his. He sighed and smiled, "Some times love isn't so easy you know... I should know." _

_She bit her lip, "What happened to her?" _

_He chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze and smiled, "What you mean to ask is them... what happened to them." _

_Mercedes gasped, "You had two women... Arite I know you're a player but I figured you for a one woman kind of guy. Not a cheater..." He chuckled and shook his head at her judging face. _

"_No I... we were well it's complicated, I was with one but the other came along for her and I kind of got pushed out but then they wanted me so all of us together and I wanted it too because I fell for the other girl but then it got difficult and I had to remove myself for their sake." He fidgeted with his wheels and Mercedes gave him a slight smile. _

_She sat up straight, "Well why did you remove yourself? Were they getting more together than with you?" _

_He shook his head, "No I was insecure, I mean I'm the man but with two beautiful women who loved me equally and saw no faults in me kind of had me worried, maybe I wasn't enough. Maybe I was going to be pushed out, maybe my chair was what kept them with me. You see I had one before the accident then the accident happened and we met the other while I was recovering and from there it happened. I left them and I regret it but I'm sure they're happy... ok I know they're happy. I just want that for them and it gets me through the day." _

_She gave a sweet smile, "Is it selfish that I want him to be with me... not happy with her?" He nodded and chuckled which had her giggle, "I want him happy I do I just want him to be happy with me or at least know that no one can make him as happy as I did." He nodded and she realized she felt so much better. _

_Artie and Mercedes became fast friend after that and he allowed for her to come to his office and let out some ugly cries if she wanted to, rather than hide out in another office or closet or random conference room. _

She smiled, "As a matter of fact Mr. Abrams I have... don't you think it's time you did the same thing too?"

He frowned for only a moment then brushed it back putting on his smirk, "I guess that means we can't become lovers... shoot."

She nodded, "Yeah sorry but it does mean a certain set of girls can be..." Artie rolled his eyes and turned around leaving her desk and getting as far away as fast as he could. But in an office he couldn't get away from her. She dodged through co-workers and desks and cut him off before he could reach his office, "Hold up hot wheels where do you think you're going?"

He sighed, "Mercedes leave it alone I'm not going to get into this with you, not here."

She smiled, "FINE! Come over and we'll get into it there. Please! I need company I'm sad and depressed." She fake pouted and gave the worst impression of her sad face. He stared at her for a few moments, and nodded she jumped in the air, "YES! Ok this will be fun I promise."

He groaned as she walked away, she took a seat and saw her phone light up, being that it was on silent she looked around before shoving it in her desk to check the message, with a giggle and a coy smile she read.

"_I woke up wishing you were here again... I miss you so much My Merc... just wanted you to know I was thinking of you. Love you." _

She bit her lip and put her phone back in her bag and continued on with her work. Artie watched her from his office window, he didn't understand why she cared so much. It was just a former relationship it didn't work out time to move on from it. He sighed and turned going to his desk and pulling out the picture he kept hidden in the drawer, but he didn't move on. He missed them and but he knew it was for the best. Relationships like theirs wasn't normal and people talked too much and he didn't want them to deal with it. They already dealt with being together and being two women in love, add him in his wheelchair and it's just a joke waiting to happen. He scoffed bitterly and put his private picture away and shoved the memories aside.

Mercedes talked a mile a minutes as they got off the elevator to her floor, Artie chuckled in some places and nodded in others. She was entertaining at best and it was great to see her back to her normal happy self. He worried she'd return a mess but thankfully he was wrong. They stopped in front of her door and after she fiddled with her keys and finally let him in, he wheeled ahead as she grabbed her bag and the neighbor's door opened and out popped Brittney, "MERCEDES!"

Artie's head shot to the door at the sound of the voice and gulped, "It couldn't be..." Then the tell tale fat cat walked in and right up to him and hopping up in his chair and stared at him. Artie tilted his head in surprise as the cat pawed at his chest a little. Brittney and Mercedes walked in chatting rapidly as they laid eyes on Artie and Lord Tubbington.

"Britt this is my friend and co-worker..." Mercedes started but Brittney squealed and ran to him and jumped in his chair while Lord Tubbington made a quick escape to the kitchen.

She giggled as she hugged him as he stared at Mercedes with shock and surprise all over his face. She was confused how they knew each other but then Santana walked in, "What is all this yelling..." Her words disappeared as she caught sight of the two in the living room one hugging the other and the other staring at her in even more shock than she held, "What the fu..."

Mercedes covered her mouth and Brittney turned, "Santana look he came back for us!" She continued to hug him and gush over him, "You look great Artie, your glasses are they new? Is this a newer chair? You got gloves. Did you grow your hair out? I like it it's so cute it fits your face! Did you see Lord Tubbington!"

He didn't get a chance to answer a question as Mercedes struggled with Santana in the doorway, "How could you come here! Huh? Wasn't bad enough you chickened out the first time, you came back to make it worse? What is your problem? Get off me Mercy I want a piece of him I don't care if he's in a wheelchair!" She struggled in her arms, the tears she didn't know she was crying started to fall down her face.

Mercedes sighed, "Please Tana calm down, please! How do you know Artie?"

Brittney stood up and went to her girlfriend and grabbed her face, "Baby it's ok, shhh we talked about this ok. Please calm down."

Mercedes sighed letting go of the Latina as she lost herself in her girl's eyes. Brittney calmed the situation while Artie sat frozen in the same spot. Brittney murmured some things and Mercedes looked at him flabbergasted, "Arite..."

He finally snapped out if it and looked at her with so much hurt in his eyes, "Did you know! Was this a set up?" She started to speak but he put his hand up and cut his eyes at her and started to roll for the pair at the door, or the door she wasn't sure. But Santana stopped him in his tracks, he groaned and looked down, "I'm leaving I didn't mean to show up like this I'm sorry..."

She cut her eyes at him and kept her hands on her hips. Brittney stood in the doorway blocking the rest of the way. Santana brushed the hair out of her face and sighed kneeling down in front of him grabbing his knees. She squeezed he could see it, he couldn't feel it but things like that he loved about her she didn't do it out of habit she did it to show he was still man, a whole man to her. He looked up through glossy eyes afraid to blink.

She sniffled and cupped his cheek, "I missed you funny face..." He chuckled at her nickname for him and sighed. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips as Brittney giggled from the doorway and leaned in as Santana pulled away and she planted a kiss on his lips as well. Mercedes watched the scene and suddenly it all made so much sense.

The girls, the silly blonde and the firecracker Latina. She didn't think they were the girls because it was L.A. how many couples like them could there be, somehow she convinced herself into thinking more than one but as they shared soft murmurs and sweet kisses in her doorway she realized there could only be one.

Mercedes sighed, "Excuse me... can you guys explain to me something?" They all looked at her lost in a fog and haze, "Are we having dinner while you discuss your reunion?" Brittney smiled and there was a noise in the kitchen then Lord Tubbington rushed out as a few dishes crashed to the floor, Brittney gasped and rushed in the kitchen while Santana smiled and turned Artie's chair around and walked in towards the couch so she could pick his brain.

Mercedes went to check her messages and sent a few to Sam,"You'll never guess who Arite (my co worker I told you about) had the relationship with the girls... it was Brittney and Santana! I'll have to call you later."

"By the way I'm going to shower and think about your hands touching me all over the place and the feel of you while I'm doing it."

Santana smiled, "I can't believe you know our Mercy!" Artie smiled he just looked over her face, still thinking of the first time he saw her and the anger that soon followed but then the love that filled him. Mercedes smiled as they all fell right into the routine. They made dinner and talked and joked, both girls filling him in on their life together and the time since they last spoke until Brittney came to a stop with her speaking...

Both looked at her, her bottom lip trembled as she stared at him for a little bit. She pouted and Santana got up to give her a hug but she waved her off wiping her eyes.

"Why did you leave Artie?" She sniffled feeling the pain of that day sink inside her again. Brittney was probably the happiest person Mercedes had ever met so it said a lot for her to be crying in front of them all.

He sighed and shook his head, "I was scared ok. I wasn't man enough to hold you anymore. I lost you to Santana then you two pitied me and we tried as a group but I just couldn't ok. You two beautiful women don't want me you're happier without me just admit it. You never thought about me till you saw me today."

Santana cut her eyes at him, "She cried for you for days... she spent nights worried because you left without a word just some dumb note that said, _I can't, _at least have the heart to say it to our face." He nodded seeing where this was going but she sighed, "I cried too while she was sleeping from crying too much I cried because I loved you Artie you were the best kind of guy for us. You made us fit so well together. It took us a long time to get over what you did to us and then you show up out of the blue with our friend and Brittney can forgive you but me I just wanna forget that time apart... don't... don't you miss us?"

He sighed and the sobs he held in started to release as Mercedes' phone could be heard buzzing in the background. She stood frozen in her doorway of the kitchen while this was going on too scared to move. Artie sobbed for a few minutes and sighed, "I miss you both everyday... I just can't wonder if I'm not enough for you."

Mercedes phone went off once more and she sighed and turned wiping her eyes as she picked up her phone and saw the texts from Sam

"_What! You're kidding me? How did this come about? You know this means it'll cut into our private time but I don't care! Are they ok?"_

She sat at the table and replied back, "Yeah well no they were fine Santana lost it when she saw him but then they all kissed it was weird but in a cute way then they started talking and dinner was fun but then Brittney got sad and asked why he left them and now they're all crying in the living room."

She sighed hearing the muffled sniffles and sighs as she tried to keep quiet as possible. Her phone buzzed again and she picked it up quickly.

"_That's sad, but they need to get it out... I mean look at us we're great after an emotional roller coaster conversation."_

She smiled he added a smile with it and they continued on with the conversation. Sam told her of the gossip on the ship. Seems Tabetha did some jumping while they were at sea, Sam had caught her at least six times with three different guys.

Mercedes shook her head and responded, "You don't think she's doing it on purpose to get your attention?"

She wouldn't put it passed a thirsty girl like Tabetha to stoop so low to get her man's attention. Sam however responded and Mercedes had to cover her mouth so the current living room scene didn't think too badly of her.

"_I don't care if she is... she's going to get kicked off the ship if she keeps it up. But at this point I just ignore it and text you or think of you and remember I dodged a bullet with that one." _

She smiled, "I miss you Sammy... time needs to hurry up!"

She heard the sobbing stop in the living room and got up to see how things were. Santana was kneeling on one side of Artie and Brittney on the other.

"I'm so sorry for leaving I won't ever do it again." Brittney beamed up at him while Santana kept her usual expressionless face but Mercedes could see she was happy of the news.

She cleared her throat, "Ok so what's the plan for the night guys."

_3 weeks later_

Mercedes had to laugh at the situation in front of her, Artie and Santana were singing on the stage at a karaoke bar while Brittney tapped the tabling smiling happily. When they entered the bar it drew some attention because the triples or trifecta had entered in such a fashion to let anyone and everyone know they were together. Mercedes trailed behind them looking at her phone. Sam had sent her quite a few texts, some sweet, some sexual but over all just saying how his day was. He could email but text was more direct and if he had the time he just figured why bother with an email.

They agreed to keep the emails for when they couldn't talk or text or skype. So it was as if all their bases of communication were covered. Brittney came in sitting in Artie's lap while Santana pushed them once they got to their table. Santana gave both a kiss before going to the bar and Brittney eagerly accepted. Mercedes sat at the table typing away a reply to Sam and feeling a little jealous of Artie, he was silly to let two get away she missed Sam terribly but she was incredible selfish with him as well and could never pull off a polyamorous kind of relationship, Artie fit so well with Brittney and Santana, when they talked to each other they took the appropriate turns and never displayed themselves as more than three people in love with each other.

So currently Santana and Artie were giving a steaming rendition of _Wicked Games, _She did little seductive dips and turns even sat in his lap and lay completely across him. He ran his hand from her neck to the center of her chest to her stomach and she popped her head up when she felt his hand on her waist line he shrugged and she actually giggled. Mercedes felt like the world was not right Santana Lopez just giggled... AT A GUY!

She had to laugh at the situation because it would be a guy like Artie that could win her over.

She sighed and watched them all as they rejoined her and Brittney and chatted on what song to do next.

Sam didn't fair so well his entertainment was a tough game of Spider Solitaire on his phone as he sat in his bunk and was told no phone calls for the next two days. He missed her voice, but the area they were in meant super secret time and also meant no super secret sexual interludes in the bathroom with his girlfriend on the other line.

Puck walked in and dropped down, "Hey you didn't eat today?" Sam shrugged and groaned realizing he had no more moves left and had to start a new game. Puck chuckled, "Listen man you're no good to Mercedes if you don't eat I mean she fell for a fighting machine not a paper thin twig she could blow away in the wind."

Sam snapped out if it and looked at his friend, "I had something this morning I didn't like what they were serving so I didn't eat, satisfied dad?" Puck chuckled but nodded leaving the issue alone. Truth be told all Sam ever did lately was sleep and go about his duties this was him biding his time till he got off this ship and was in her arms again, her lips on his, her legs around his waist his... he shook his head as the thoughts started to cloud his mind, he couldn't think like that around Puck he needed to be alone.

Sam got up and started leaving, Puck called out to him but this matter was urgent he needed to be in the bathroom alone and quickly. He rushed down the hall and bumped a few others on his way throwing out a generic apology. As he reached the door a hand took his arm and he turned to see of course Tabetha, "Hey Evans, why such a rush? You know you can't be on the phone right?" She eyed his phone in his hand as he pulled his arm away from her grip.

"I have to pee do I need to run that by you or something?" He no longer held a friendly tone with her, Mercedes question had him wondering if she was right maybe Tabetha was trying to get him to react to her with other guys so he decided to give her the exact opposite of what she wanted and that was to let the thirsty girl dehydrate.

She crossed her arms to keep from touching him again, "No but I just was reminding you I'd hate to see you get in trouble." She sounded like she was threatening him and he chuckled as many times and as many guys as she screwed on the ship and she was warning him. HA

"Thanks but I'm real clear about the rules... maybe you should read up on them before you disappear into another closet with another guy any time soon. Now excuse me." He walked in and shut the door locking it securing and urgently tugged at his pants getting them down and around his ankles.

Puck looked up from his bed and watched Sam walk back in with a nice spring in his step and shook his head, the man had it bad and he couldn't fault him. Mercedes was the perfect fit for him. He used to envy him until his met Quinn then he finally understood and couldn't fault him for his need to be alone quickly.

Sam lay down with a heavy sigh, "Ugh just five and a half more months... give or take a few weeks." Puck chuckled and rolled over as Sam settled in for the night. He snuggled his pillow wishing it was his lady and hoping his dreams wouldn't be interrupted just to get some time with her.

_One Month Down... Five To Go...  
_


	14. Trouble Been Dogging My Soul

**Chapter 14**

**Long time no update I know! I'm so sorry my personal life has been straight hell, let's just say I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy but it seems my worst enemy wised it on me. Anyways here's an update and I just want to say it now I will end this 6 month Samcedes separation in the next chapter cause I hate that they're apart... oh the flashback is around the time when they first started making out. I kept writing and stopping and writing so if the story doesn't make sense in some part please let me know I tried to make it run as smoothly as it could. I hope you guys like it and as always please please review. I promise I'll try not to stay gone too long next time.  
**

**Lena**

_2 months 2 weeks later _

Sam stood in the deck with several others as their captain walked back and forth angrily. His eyes glancing for a split second to the figure standing in front of them all. Sam inwardly groaned wishing that he just snuck off for some alone time with his tablet and wrote Mercedes another dirty Facebook message. He'd try to top each one and Mercedes said she wished he'd stop because when he did send them if she was on at work the window would pop up but Sam knew if she didn't want to be bothered she wouldn't be logged on at work in the first place.

He sighed and the captain turned him, "Evans step forward!" Sam snapped up and took a step forward as he was thrown into the center of attention, "Did you find this sailor in a restricted area after bunk hours?" Sam gulped as his eyes locked with hers for the first time. He'd warned her several times that her adventures would catch up to her but she didn't listen. He gave a simple firm nod of his head not making any more contact with her. Sam wasn't alone when he found her and her latest partner but the guy with him was one of the others she hooked up with and he was none to pleased so instead of keeping it quiet he went to their captain and reported her.

Crew hook ups were bound to happen, it was an unsaid thing that as long as no one had a problem with it and it didn't affect the mission then everyone turned their eyes to the situation. Yet here they all stood on the deck, ship docked as some port in Sasebo, Japan. Sam sighed as their commander went on a long rant about sailor fraternization and the policies of the Navy and muttered under his breath about women on boats. Sam caught it but he doubted the others heard too much of it. The lecture went on for another forty five minutes then they were dismissed and Sam was walking to get in step with Puck who looked more than bored during the talk was walking by himself looking just as bored, "Hey I'm gonna volunteer to take Tabetha back to the states..."

Puck stopped and snapped his head looking at some, "What the hell man I thought you hated her?" Sam chuckled as he continued, "And did you think about what the would do to Mercedes if she found out you took your ex hook up home after she screwed half the ship to get your attention."

Sam's amusement left him quickly as Puck finished his statement, "What do you mean?" Sam and Mercedes discussed it but it was mostly a stupid joke there was no where her self esteem was so low she'd try to sleep her way through the crew to get Sam to notice her again.

"All the guys know it, she picks only when you're on watch to hook up with these guys and always gets loud when she knows your coming, she watches you man waiting for you to head her way. The guy what's his name Randells he said she said your name one time. You can't go back with her it'll only make things worse." Puck sighed and started walking again Sam stood stunned by his words, he shook his head and catch up with his best friend.

Mercedes sighed for the millionth time it seems she couldn't focus, Sam hadn't text her back since his meeting he didn't tell her what it was about just that it was serious and that he'd expect it wouldn't take longer than an hour or so, granted as she looked at the time again she realized it hadn't even been an hour yet. He sounded more annoyed that they had some kind of meeting but she really wanted to talk to him, she felt uneasy lately, the past few months were breezing by and everything seemed so perfect, work was fine, her friend were in love and happy which made her happy and they kept her busy and distracted from missing Sam.

Every so often when she wasn't thinking about it, her face would mirror her thoughts, she'd watch the news and see something about the war, or some terrorist act and worry for Sam she'd place him those situations and her emotions would run with the idea, which was morbid beyond belief but she did just the same. She'd sit away from everyone and as the deep frown set in and her eyes welled up with tears she'd be brought back by one of Artie's funny quips or Brittney just hugging her suddenly and not letting go until she smiled. Santana would simply smack her arm and tell her to cut it out.

She'd never told Sam about her thoughts, and her moments of sadness not because she didn't want to but because she didn't want to worry him. She knew that he was missing her but she didn't want to be that girl that told him how much she missed him, how the months gone by had only made her lose hope for them and that she longed for him every second of the day. Each time she'd start to work herself up over him leaving her, or them drifting apart he'd somehow know and she'd get a text, or a message reminding her of their love.

Her phone buzzed and he looked to see Sam was calling her, she yelped and fumbled with her phone before pressing answer, "Hey!"

He chuckled, " Hi Merc mine, did I catch you at a bad time?" She giggled he was trying to rhyme it was sweet in a way but always corny.

"No just waiting for you to text me back. How was the meeting? Something important I take it?" He sighed and she bit her lip, she saw this movie where the guy solider was supposed to come home but got orders to stay away longer and she was worried in the back of her mind that was what his meeting was about.

He took a seat and stared out at the water, "Well that was about Tabetha and her need to screw as many guys as possible. She got caught and they're going to kick her off the boat and send her home. The thing is she'd have to be shipped to California then fly out from there to Charleston for all they are going to do there..." Sam didn't want to say more Puck's words were still ringing in his head, if he volunteered to take her back then Mercedes might be happy but she might also be angry with him because he'd have to go back and might not get to spend any time with her, he could wait till his tour was done. They only had a few months, he'd planned it knew exactly what to do but this felt like a chance to see her sooner, but he didn't know the draw backs would he have to be in Charleston longer and wait to get to her?

"Wow... good thing you got away from her huh? Sounds like she's a mess." Mercedes giggled and got up to lay down on her couch, something about talking to Sam made her always want to be in a lying position, perhaps just in case things got frisky.

Sam smiled, "Yeah that and she actually was trying to get my attention..."

Mercedes sat up, "Excuse me?!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Puck told me after the meeting he said that the guy that snitched on her told him that she used to say my name and would purposely get caught by me whenever I was on watch."

Mercedes was grinding her teeth, _'This girl doesn't get it!' _She took a breath, Sam was his own man and he could have just fallen into her games but he was still hers and his heart was beating for her she took a breath, "I'm sorry Sammy, sounds like you really did a number on this one." He chuckled, leave it to her to make light of the situation. It was how they were in high school when Sam would suddenly drop a girl and she'd catch a case of as Mercedes liked to call it, _Evansitis _ Symptoms include but aren't limited to: darting eyes seeking out the subject of their affections, babbling text messages, random drop ins to the causes house, prolonged exposure would lead to the patient driving away the cause new interest. Treatment is a quick dose of Jones RX side effects if taken wrong are painful.

Sam smiled, "I love you Merc, what are you doing?"

She bit her lip, "Laying on the couch talking to you silly."

His eyes lit up and he looked around as he lowered his voice, "Where are your hands?"

"Sammm..." She held off on a giggle knowing it would provoke him but he just groaned as she bit her lip and tapped her leg, "Ugh fine I'm holding the phone my other is on my leg..."

He smiled, "Which leg?" His tone had her let out a long sigh, he was taking it there and she wasn't going to be able to stop herself, if he wanted to they would talk dirty and nothing she could do to stop it.

"My... my left leg, it's bent and my right one is straight out." He smiled and she sighed, "What are you wearing?"

He smirked, "My uniform... the blue one you love so much..." She giggled, he always looked super sexy in it, his biceps poking out of his sleeves whenever he had them rolled up. She closed her eyes thinking of his sun kissed skin, his full lips in a knowing smirk and his green eyes dancing at the thought of the direction of their talk.

"Are you alone?"

Sam started to speak but looked up to see a few sailors coming his way with a sigh he pouted, "Not anymore..."

Mercedes giggled and let out the breath she was holding. She needed this built up and the ultimate interruption which seemed to be more and more frequent as of late. She couldn't get longer than a few minutes five tops with him before he was rushed off the phone or someone interrupted them and made it difficult for them to just pick up where they left off, "It's ok... we can try again later Sammy."

He groaned, "I wanted to now though." She could practically see the pout on his face, the stern look he was giving whoever was walking towards him at that moment. The clinch of his jaw. She knew if she stayed very quiet she could hear his teeth grinding. Sam was a man about his quality time and if he didn't get it someone was going to pay for their transgression. "Merc... I need to..."

She sighed, "Go... I know. It's ok we'll talk later maybe? Or you can text me or something?" Sam nodded looking up at the upper deck towards where the captain and lieutenant were standing and talking. His thought hit him quickly but it was Mercedes' voice that brought him back to reality, "You know I can't see you right... stop nodding."

He chuckled, "But you knew I was though... I love you Merc." She smiled and he heard her whisper it back as if it were a secret only they shared and he got off the phone. Sam couldn't very well upset Mercedes by taking Tabetha back to the states but he could surprise her just the same, but in a different way. He had a plan already building he needed to see what his options were, keeping his eyes on the pair he made his way to the stairs taking him up to the bridge. Ignoring the calls from his shipmates.

Mercedes pouted as she looked at her phone, with one breath she let out a long sigh and released the breath, "Just a little longer, I miss him and this is making me crazy I can't entertain these thoughts."

_**maybe this isn't working**_

She shook her head, it's just a little time where they can't talk as much as possible, Sam warned her this would happen, he said they wouldn't get to talk ALL the time but they had other ways of communicating. It just didn't seem enough, her sleeping was iffy at best and her thoughts always fell to him. Hanging out with her friends didn't seem to do much but make her miss him more and more. Their attempts hide the affections were great but she knew better. Rolling over Mercedes grumbled into her pillow as her phone made a noise she hadn't heard in a few months, she looked at it and smiled.

Kurt sent a text out of nowhere but then again he missed his man just as much and probably was having a breaking point as well, "Hey lovey, what are you doing?"

She smiled and replied back, "Laying down just got through talking to Sammy... what about you?"

It didn't take long for her to get a response, "Nothing, Blaine has been so busy with something about a sailor getting masted that we haven't talked much... same with Sam? Is he dealing with it too cause Blaine said not everyone is involved."

"Well it's got to do with Tabetha so of course Sam is involved, she was hooking up with guys left and right and got caught but it was all to get Sam to notice her again."

Kurt scoffed, "I always hated that girl she was just so thirsty when it came to Sam I don't know it's just too much sometimes."

Mercedes nodded, "So what's up my dear?"

Kurt snapped out his thoughts and smiled, "I wanted to let you know we're taking you up on your offer to come visit would next week be ok... I need to get Quinn and Rachel out of their houses and see some things and figured seeing you would be the most fun we could possibly have."

The idea perked her right up, if anyone to be around in this time it was them, they knew exactly how this felt and didn't need to hide her longing, Santana, Artie, and Brittney were great but they found each other again so they didn't know what she was currently feeling this would be much needed, "YES That sounds amazing!"

Kurt laughed, "Great because the tickets are nonrefundable so we're coming whether you liked it or not. And maybe you could talk to Quinn she's taking this especially hard being this is her first time with Puck gone. I know you two could connect more than anything."

They continued their conversation and got off the phone. Mercedes busied herself with preparing for house guests until the trio came in as usual for their nightly dinner and chatting. Artie wheeled in with Santana in his lap while Brittney carried bags of what seemed unknown but would make for an amazing meal.

"Hey hey sweet thang what you busy with?" Artie asked as Santana planted a kiss on his cheek and got up to help Brittney.

"Some friends of mine and Sam's are coming to visit next week just getting a head start on getting ready for them."

Brittney smiled from the door way, "Oh goodie Lord Tubbington will be happy to cook for more he loves to cook." Artie smiled and shook his head as she bounced back in the kitchen and Santana joined them on the couch.

"So you sick of us already had to send for help huh?" She was joking but she also did pay attention when they hung out, she saw the longing looks she gave them, the sadness she tried to hide but didn't do so well with. She knew that deep down Mercedes loved their company but wished for single friends not a couple or in their case a triple pack.

Mercedes smiled, "No I love you guys, they just want to come visit to make their time pass till the guys get back you know. You're going to love them I swear."

Santana nodded and let it go, if it made her friend happy she wasn't going to push for anything to come out if it could be let go in the first place. They settled into their nightly routine and Mercedes didn't feel that sadness she'd felt building which was a comforting feeling.

Meanwhile Sam was listening to Puck talk about Quinn and how she had another melt down over him being gone and how much he needed off this boat, he sighed, he felt the same way only Mercedes kept herself together for his sake which he both hated and loved about her. He knew she was just as unhappy as him he just knew she wouldn't talk about it.

Finn walked in with Blaine both laughing and Puck paused his sorrows, "What's up guys?"

Blaine shrugged, "Nothing just got off the phone with Kurt seems that our other halves are about to convene with each other and try to make each other feel better."

Sam sat up, "What do you mean?" Mercedes hadn't mentioned a trip to him but then again they kept their conversations on the solely sweet talk and sexual conversation after the basic pleasantries which started to worry him, he didn't want her to think he only wanted to sleep with her and do naughty things to her.

"Kurt and Rachel planned a trip for them and Quinn to visit Mercedes to kind of help the two keep it together till we get home." Finn explained as he took a seat on Sam's bunk. Sam nodded liking the idea, he felt his phone and saw Mercedes text him with a smile and heart. She was worried but showing she was thinking of him. He smiled and responded with the same and added, "I miss you Merc mine."

Blaine explained what Kurt told him and Puck sighed in relief that his woman wouldn't be so sad for much longer if Kurt and Rachel and Mercedes were good at it was making a person feel special and happy.

_One week later _

Mercedes stood at the baggage claim fidgeting she bit her lip and searched the crowds looking for her friends, Santana sat in the nearby bench kicking her leg boredom evident on her face. She was there for support and to meet the people that would occupy Mercedes time, she felt a little hurt that she needed to bring in outside friends but let it go quickly realizing how selfish that really was and she was a better friend than that, but helping her with her friends while she was tired from work wasn't apart of the job.

She watched as Mercedes bounced around looking over the crowds for her people, she clutched the sign in her hands, suddenly she heard the loud scream and turned just in time to catch Rachel launched into her arms.

Kurt sighed and stood next to Santana as she stood both unknowingly having the same facial expression. Mercedes smiled and hugged her as Quinn walked up and set her bags neatly next to Kurt and Rachel let Mercedes greet her. Quinn seemed to brighten up as soon as she was in the diva's arms, Rachel beamed happy that her friends were together. Kurt looked to Santana, "I say we leave them and go grab a drink." She chuckled as he moved forward to hug her but not so animatedly he was tired flying cross country takes a lot out of a person. He was amazed the other two could muster up enough to greet her the way they did.

After leaving Mercedes sat in the back between Quinn and Rachel just talking a mile a minute over how the flight was and what they wanted to do while they were visiting. Kurt sent a text to Blaine that they landed and the girls were getting along perfectly. Santana had to admit as vibrate as the new additions were it was nice to see Mercedes truly happy and not faking it. She felt this might help out greatly.

Once they arrived at the apartment complex and were getting off the elevator music could be heard from Mercedes' apartment she tilted her head coming to the door to open it when it swung open with a brightly colored Britney wearing big yellow glasses more than the size of her head and a blue wig and Katy Perry blasting in the background as she screamed, "WELCOME!"

Everyone but Santana and Mercedes stepped back used to her antics as she burst out the door in the hall and hugged Kurt, Quinn and Rachel. Artie rolled out from the kitchen shaking his head and going to the stereo to turn down the music, "I tried to stop her or at least tell her not to tackle you at the door but when her mind is set..."

"Nothing you can do about it." Santana finished and shook her head as well getting a kiss from her girl as she walked inside and up to Artie to give him a quick peck on the lips. Kurt arched his eyebrows remembering the conversation of the trio he wasn't quite ready to see them actually together but they were in fact very cute. He watched her caress his face and the look of adoration said he loved her to the ends of the earth. When Britney walked up both looked at her with the same look and she returned it to them equally. Rachel giggled and Quinn gave a soft smile as Mercedes ushered them in taking their bags putting them down near the door.

Mercedes gave them the tour while the trio made dinner. Kurt gasped, "What is that thing?" They all looked at his line of sight, Lord Tubbington meowed and jumped down from the couch and rushing passed them and up to Artie jumping in his lap and pawing at his chest looking back at Kurt. Mercedes snickered as Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't sure where it ended and began!" Lord Tubbington meow once more and Artie gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"He's a cat and he's fine aren't you." He chuckled and gave the cat a few more pats and stopped which caused him to jump down and rush out of the room. Mercedes sighed and everyone joined her on the couches and started out a plan for what to get into while they were visiting.

Britney came in carrying Lord Tubbington and pouting, "Who called him fat? He has been a diet he stopped eating steaks for three months." Santana sighed and rubbed her back giving Mercedes a pleading look who then turned to Kurt willing him to apologize and make the situation better.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up approaching them and put on his best and sweetest face, adding a regal bow he spoke softly, "Lord Tubbington I sincerely apologize for my disrespect of you. I must have had something in my eye and misjudged who you were and again I hope you can forgive me sir." He bowed once more and Britney leaned forward and Lord Tubbington meowed and pawed at his hand Mercedes and Britney giggled while Quinn and Rachel sat shocked at the exchange. Artie clapped his hands, "Alright who's ready to eat?!"

An hour later Quinn sat on Mercedes couch as Rachel and Kurt helped the trio clean up the kitchen, Mercedes sat next to her and gave a soft smile. Quinn returned the smile but only briefly before her bottom lip quivered and Mercedes wrapped her arms around the small blonde's frame and hugged her tightly. She sobbed softly not wanting to bother the others. Mercedes rocked her slowly, "It's ok you're going to be just fine."

Quinn sighed, "How are you fine? I mean you never did this how can you be ok with it?" She sniffled and pulled away wiping her eyes.

Mercedes smiled, "I have my moments but it's different from what you're going through I've known Sam my whole life so for me this time apart is just like when we broke up after high school only we talk and video chat and make it work because it's just six months it's not forever. I know you miss him and I know this whole thing with him is still new but you have to get through it and not be so sad it makes it longer for the both of you. And lean on your friends for support."

She smiled and wiped Quinn's eyes, "Most importantly stop all of these." The blonde gave her a chuckle and rested her head on her shoulder.

As she let out a slow sigh Kurt walking in and grumbled, "I don't understand how they can move so easy in there, it's too crowded I mean really Mercedes I think you and Sam should get a place with of a huge open kitchen."

Mercedes smiled, "If and when we get to that point in our relationship I'll remember that little tip."

He smirked, of course he knew that the pair were going to get married Blaine sat in on conversations about Sam and Mercedes' engagement on hold, he figured Sam would marry her as soon as he got off that boat. She wasn't fooling him. He nodded, "No problem... so I think Blaine said we'd have a Skype date, what say we get a little group date going for you ladies?"

Both girls smiled brightly as he pulled out his laptop signed on to Skype, Rachel walked in with Britney mumbling something and Artie being pushed in by Santana. The Trio sat back as Kurt waited for it to connect then Blaine's face appeared on the screen Kurt's face lit up and Santana saw just how much love he had for him, Artie saw a lot of Santana in Kurt and even saw the love Kurt has for his boyfriend was the same amount Santana had for him and Britney.

Britney giggled, "Oh look it's a puppet!"

Blaine looked confused at the girl but smiled, "Hi Kurt it's good to see you're settled in comfortable."

Kurt sighed, "Your face! You didn't tell me you were growing a beard!"

"Well I mean we haven't Skyped in two weeks so of course I wanted to surprise you, they don't care when we're out here... you like?" He rubbed his chin and moved his head from side to side. Britney gave a whistle and Santana nodded while Mercedes' eyes darted around his head hoping to catch a glimpse of Sam, Quinn tried to be polite but her eyes betrayed her as well. Rachel just nodded giving a thumbs up being used to it she knew she'd see Finn and didn't need to rush Blaine off good things came to those who wait.

Kurt smiled, "I do you look very sexy." He winked at him but gave a side eye to Mercedes and Quinn, "Honey could you get the other two please so I can put these two out of their misery." Blaine chuckled and called over his shoulder and two figured approached as he stood up and they both sat down at the same time. Mercedes and Quinn gave simultaneous gasps as both men sat down.

"Your hair!" Quinn gasped

"That beard!" Mercedes breathed out, at the same time both women sat shocked at their men. Both chuckled and Sam gave a friendly fluff of Puck's hair, he'd shaved it into a mohawk, somehow the commanders didn't seem to mind at the time but said it better be fully back by the time they come back from their shore leave.

"How's my beautiful woman doing?" Puck asked Quinn giving her his best sexy eyes, she giggled and turned her head blushing slightly as Mercedes just smiled brightly at Sam and touched the screen unable to contain her happiness to see his face again. Puck watched as Sam tilted his head to her imaginary touch. Puck rolled his eyes, "So how was your flight?"

Quinn smiled, "It was fine Rachel kept bothering the flight attendants but other than that we watched a silly movie on Kurt's lap top and played a game with this kid in the seat in front of us." He smiled and licked his lips which caused her to sigh, "I miss you fluffy." Sam's face contorted at the nickname but Puck ignored him and smiled brightly.

Mercedes bit her lip, "So we're going to roam around tomorrow you think you'll be too busy for a chat session one on one later?"

Sam smirked, "I think I can find some alone time for my Mercy mine." She looked around at everyone and rolled her eyes not caring that they openly set up a sexual run in, "Till later cheeks." He winked at her and she blew him a kiss and gave the lap top to Quinn to let her speak to Puck. Kurt got up and followed her in the kitchen.

Mercedes tried to ignore his questioning eyes but finally looked at him, "What not like you and Blaine don't do it too!"

He scoffed, "That's not why I'm looking at you..."

She busied herself with drying the already washed dishes that were on the rack. Kurt chuckled and shook his head continuing to stare at Mercedes, she could feel his eyes on her. It was like with Sam but different feeling. She smirked thinking of the times she'd felt him staring at her.

_They were in bed watching tv, Sam found a Psych marathon on and Mercedes squealed as they settled in watch it, neither was touching they were just watching the episodes one after the other. Sam lay on his right side facing Mercedes and she lay on her left facing Sam but both looking at the tv, until finally she felt his eyes on her, it was brief at one moment but then longer and longer. _

_She bit her lip and moved her knees to curl up a bit, trying to get closer to him but not touch him just yet. Sam sighed and she glanced at him with curious eyes, "What?" He pursed his lips together and shook his head as she continued to look, believing him but at the same time wanting to look at his face, the longer she looked the more uncomfortable he got thinking he'd done something to make her mad. Of course he was staring she was so adorable laying next to him watching her favorite show and quoting it under her breath. How could he not look at her? But did that make her mad?_

_She smiled and slightly and went back to looking at the tv, he chanced it and brought his arms out and rested his hand on her hip not tugging or anything just placing it there for the purpose to touch her. The corner of her mouth tugged a bit and she scooted a little closer to him. He smiled happy that she was decreasing the space between them. At the next commercial break she was looking at him again and even snuggled closer putting her head right under his chin. _

_Sam gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and rested his lips there for a few moments. He gave one more kiss then the show was back on and she turned her attention back to the tv. At the next commercial she snuggled closer and he gave one more kiss, as his hand came to caress the side of her face and to her chin he gently urged her to look up and once his nose and her nose connected they lay next to each other in an innocent embrace and smiled softly. _

_Sam brushed his nose from side to side and slowly leaned in kissing her top lip. Her lips curved into a smile and she tilted her head upwards a little to meet his lips. First it was messy because he was going for a french kiss and she was going for a closed mouth kiss. This was still somewhat new to them, being a couple and kissing was kind of learn as you go. Sam closed his mouth the next time but Mercedes opened hers so it was more lips engulfing lips. They pulled apart and stared at each other for a few more seconds then went in one more time both closed mouthed moving and adjusting then progressing to open mouth. Tongues danced and teased one another. Sam's hands griped her thigh and pulled her closer to him but she remained in her spot on the bed, trying to keep some kind of distance, making out with her best friend was still new to her. _

_After a bit she pulled away completely and got back into the episode on tv and for a few seconds Sam let her but then she felt him pull her back to him she looked at him surprised as he looked back at her with lust filled eyes and biting his lower lip his body seemed to scream it needed more. She giggled playfully as he pulled her completely on top of him and crushed his lips to hers. All the while she kept hearing Tina in the back of her mind saying how much Mike liked it when she teased him with kisses, Mercedes not knowing for sure how to be teasing just kind of went with whatever felt right. First she let him think he was getting a kiss then pulled back as he tried to meet her. Or he'd kiss and she'd tug at his bottom lip. She moved to nipping and sucking at his earlobe which seemed to drive him wild. _

_His hands were at war with the rest of his body, they wanted to roam and touch her everywhere but they stayed above the waist which made Mercedes very very happy. Sam was a gentleman but his wild sexual side was fighting a strong battle. His hands gripped her skin and rubbed and smoothed out all at the same time but all above the waist and below her breasts. She pulled away and looked at the time, "Don't you have to work today?" _

_He shrugged, "I'll get there..." He bit his lip again and his tone made her forget to be responsible and she went back in for another kiss. Sam smiled against her mouth and tasted her lips, tongue brushing against her own. Mercedes giggled and tried to roll away all he did was roll with her and lay off on top of her. She sighed and he rested his head against her collarbone. _

"_Sam really you need to get ready so you can be on time." Mercedes wanted to sound serious, she wanted to mean it, to come off as the girl that wouldn't let a make out session stop a boy from being late for work. But it sounded flirty and airy and not all serious. Sam groaned and went right back to kissing muttering something she couldn't understand but didn't really care to want to know. _

Kurt was still staring as Mercedes turned face flaming hot from the memory and she sided, "Why are you looking at me like that then?"

He shrugged, "Just curious, when are you going to ask my opinion about your newlywed house you're going to have to take me to look at."

"There is no newlywed house, Sam and I are taking things as they come. He's on the other side of the country how can I look at a house here or there right now?"

Kurt scoffed, "Because I know you're going to marry him and this is something you need to think about. Sam Evans doesn't do things half way we all know you're engaged and we all know if he had it his way you'd be married now. So just admit you need to think about the life you two are going to have together not apart."

Mercedes sighed, she honestly didn't think about after he gets back and how they did talk about getting married if she wants to but where would they live. Because of his job clearly he couldn't just pick up and move like she could but her life were there how could she just walk away from it for a guy?

"Evans the commander wants you in his office right now!" Sam jumped up and rushed off to see the captain and find out what was so important.

He walked up to his door and knocked firmly hearing from the other side, "Enter."

Sam walked in and saw that he was writing something at his desk, he shut the door and stood at attention in front of his desk. The man kept writing for a minute or two before he looked up, "At ease Evans, have a seat we need to talk about your current duty station." Sam nodded and took a seat.

"Yes Sir..." Sam didn't know why but he was nervous he had all these thoughts and worries about his tour ending and coming back to shore and how he and Mercedes would make their lives work together instead of apart.

"I hear you're engaged?" Sam nodded and his commander gave a faint smile and glanced a photo on his desk that Sam could only guess was his wife, "Yeah nice time, the wife and I met in Hawaii back in 75, she was the prettiest little thing on the islands. Got married right away." Sam smiled but the man continued, "It's not a easy life Evans are you sure this is the one because there's rules you have to abide by if you take that leap, the Navy doesn't like rushed marriages. We're like a big family, no cheating, no abandoning your responsibilities... so I have to ask, is she pregnant?"

Sam shook his head, "No sir, she's the love of my life and I just got her back and I don't want to let her go."

The captain smiled and gave a slight chuckle, "Alright in that case I'd say you're more than ready. The reason I called you in here. We need to talk about your change in duty station... how do you feel about Japan son?"


	15. Long Time Gone

**_Firstly let me say I am so sorry for the unbelievable delay in this story but I'm trying again to pick up this up and not let it drop again. I really hope this chapter is good enough and makes up for the absence it's been a very long four months but I'm finally back in a good place and I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and liking my story. You guys give a special thanks to NGAWAI for her review just yesterday apparently it was the kick in the ass I needed to finish this chapter I kept starting and stopping on. If you guys are still with me and curious where this goes. Please review and tell me what you think.  
_**

**_G  
_**

******Chapter 15**

_Japan... how do you explain Japan? _

Sam wondered as he sat on the train he kept asking that question for the past week but now it was over before it started and as he rocked back and forth with the train rounding the mountains. He glanced at his phone seeing Mercedes calling again for the eighth time that day, he sighed but ignored it deciding to keep going and wait to call her once his train made it's final stop. "Soon baby girl soon."

Mercedes pulled her phone away and groaned taking a breath, Sam had been harder to track than a bail jumper. She felt like she was going crazy, things seemed to be fine then suddenly he was distant and their conversations were shorter than normal and he didn't really respond to her texts like he used to, it was as if he were a different person. At first she racked her brain trying to figure out what she did but then once she realized that nothing came to mind she became angry because how could he be mad at her? She then became angry but thankfully didn't leave angry messages. She cycled out and calmed down only to return back to anger.

She threw her phone, "Ugh what is his problem?!" Kurt gave a partial smile from his chair as he leaned down to pick up her discarded phone, she frowned but took it against her will and set it on the table.

"Maybe he's busy doll face." He offered without telling her what Blaine had already told him just the night before. Kurt was in the dark until he forced his other half to spill because something was clearly going on with him. But he was promised to secrecy because Sam wanted to tell her in his own way and in his own time.

Mercedes groaned and side eyed him, "So busy he can't return one single text?" She adjusted herself on the couch, "He can like status' on facebook and pictures but he can't say shit to me?" Kurt frowned Mercedes was cursing so she was clearly angry. She pouted, "Why isn't he responding if everything is fine with us?" Kurt gave the best shrug as he could. She sighed and picked up her phone to try and call again, this time it didn't ring just went to voice mail which meant he turned his phone off.

Sam put his phone in his back pocket after shutting it off and gathered his bag and coat to get off the train. _It'd be worth it once it was said and done _he reminded himself as he got off the train and walked through the station to hail a cab.

Mercedes put her phone on the charger and got up to get dressed Quinn knocked lightly on her door, "Can I come in and talk to you for a second?"

Mercedes nodded at the woman in her doorway and turned to sit on her bed, "What's up Quinny?"

She smiled slightly, "Are you sure you wanna go out today I mean I know you're not exactly happy with Sam but leaving your phone at home to spite him are you sure that's ok?"

She smiled at the blond, "I'm sure I mean I've tried but for whatever reasons he has he's not responding so I am going to focus on taking you guys around and showing you the sights and distracting you as well as myself. I promise I'm ok."

Quinn gave a sad smile, "Once again you prove how much stronger than me you are cause I'd be so angry with Noah and upset at the same time."

"Oh I am but I'm not going to let that consume me... there's still time for him finish this deployment so I'm rationalizing that he'll explain it all when it's over but right now I can't stay rational that's the problem so I need something to do to not check my phone incessantly and if I take it with me today I will only look at my phone and I can't do that to you guys."

Quinn nodded and reached over giving her a hug. They sat there for a moment till Rachel walked by then rushed in and hugged the two, "I don't know what's going on but I hope this is a happy hug I just joined." Mercedes laughed and Quinn pulled away and shook her head at the woman's remark, which caused her to gasp, "Please say it's not bad news!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "It's not bad news now will you two let me get dressed?" They both walked out of her room and closed the door behind them.

Kurt looked up as Quinn and Rachel sat at the table with him, "She ok?"

Quinn nodded and Rachel sighed, "I feel like we should tell her."

"No we can't Sam said he'd take care of this we have to let him do this... if Finn..."

"But Finn wouldn't do this to me he wouldn't have me so emotionally distracted that I..."

Quinn put up her hand, "It's not our business just stay out of it ok?" Kurt gave his sister-in-law a firm nod and she relented and nodded as well.

Mercedes finished getting dressed and looked at her phone but pushed the thought aside to take it with her and walked out of her room.

Two hours later Mercedes and the waiting crew as they called themselves were returning from sight seeing, all giggles they entered her apartment to find Santana sitting on the chair waiting for them, "Tana you scared me what are you doing?"

She looked annoyed with her legs crossed and her arms folded, "I'm waiting for you, why didn't you answer your phone?"

Mercedes sighed and put her bags down, "Because I left it here mom, is that ok with you?"

Santana rolled her eyes and stood, "Normally I wouldn't care but when some guppy face comes looking for you and won't leave me alone till I let him in then it's not ok with me..."

Mercedes looked confused as Santana motioned towards Mercedes' bedroom door. She turned to look at Quinn and Rachel and Kurt as they looked confused as she did, "Who's in my room Tana?"

She shrugged, "Go take a look for yourself..." She stood with her arms folded waiting for her friend to move.

Her feet wouldn't move, they couldn't move they were glued to the floor. It couldn't be, there was no way in hell he could be on the other side of that door. Her eyes scanned the room and no one not even Santana gave her indication that it was him or wasn't him. She took a breath and took a step and each step and each breath went hand and hand or in this case lung and foot. She brought a shaky hand to the doorknob and turned to see Santana ushering them out the door. She let out a slow breath and turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open.

The room was empty, she let her breath out tilted her head confused, "What the?" Mercedes walked in and looked around nothing added or out of the ordinary she didn't understand it she was almost sure he was there, she took a seat on her bed and sighed feeling the tears burning her eyes. Then she heard her phone and jumped up to see who it was, _Caller Unknown _she ignored it and put it down only to hear it buzz again and have her turn to see the same thing, she ignored it once more and then again it buzzed but in her hand, she cut her eyes at the phone and pressed send, "Whoever this is if you were a friend you'd have your name where I could see who this was and you'd be in my phone so stop calling me stop bothering me."

She felt good about herself until she heard that voice, "I know I haven't called but is that anyway to talk to your love?" She gasped and dropped the phone, he waited. She shook all over hearing his voice was like cold water to her entire body but at the same time like being wrapped in a warm soft blanket. Her hand shook as she didn't bend to get her phone her legs crumbled from under her and she met the floor quickly. He sighed, "Come on baby girl pick up the phone." She heard his voice and the tears filled her eyes, he called her baby girl. She needed to hear him say that.

She had the phone and put it to her ear, "He... hello?" He smiled hearing the joy and excitement in her voice. "Sam?"

He chuckled, "That's me doll face, can you talk?" She nodded and he smiled, "You know I can't see you right?"

She bit her lip, "But you... you knew I was nodding." He smiled and she leaned against her bed wiping her face, "How are you?" All the anger and uncertainty and she was asking how he was, he smiled, then decided he could continue with this just a bit longer.

"I'm ok, how are you is the better question? I know you must be so angry with me and I'm sorry for it but if I promise to explain myself, do you think you could forgive me?" He leaned against the door and smiled.

She pulled herself up from the floor on to the bed, "It's already forgotten so yes I forgive you." He smiled brighter and she smiled herself, "What are you doing?"

He sighed, "Do me a favor Merc?"

She noticed how he didn't answer her question but couldn't stop herself from responding, "Anything..."

"Are you laying down right now?" For the first time she noticed he was whispering, she nodded her head and heard him sigh but continue, "Could you close your eyes for me?" She laid her head on her pillow and shut her eyes as he asked and silence enveloped her. Then she heard it... the creek of her bedroom door, the soft foot steps coming towards her bed.

Her fingers clinched her phone if she was strong enough it would have shattered in her hand, "Sammy..." her voice was weak, it was a whisper, it was filled with hope and desire and longing. She felt his breath first, before his voice, then she took a breath and her senses were filled with his scent and finally the feel of his lips on her forehead she knew it wasn't a dream it wasn't fake, it was real. He was there in her room over her bed.

"Don't move..." His voice was real, her eyes wanted to fly open to look upon him again in the flesh for the first time in nearly six months and all she could do was remain frozen on her bed with her eyes closed.

The bed bent under his weight and as she felt the body cover her own, the hands press both sides of her pillow and his breath against her neck slowly moving to her ear, "Surprise babygirl..."

Her breath hitched and she smiled slightly as her eyes slowly opened taking in at first a foggy image until her vision cleared and he was there in real life. The smile was small at first but full blown bright as he stared down at her, "Hi..."

He smiled and leaned in pressing his lips on her forehead then her nose then finally on her lips which she returned with a sigh and kissed back, "Sammy... I missed you so much!"

He chuckled and lay completely on top of her as she peppered his face with kisses and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Merc baby easy easy."

She giggled and stopped moving the hair out of his face, "This is real it's so real you're here right now with me on top of me." He nodded and she bit her lip and pulled him into a heated kiss and they melted into a tangled form of a two people.

Two hours later they emerged from the room the happy couple everyone knew them to be. Mercedes all smiles and Sam as happy he had ever been in months. Santana and Brittney were on the couch with Artie snuggled watching a movie with Rachel and Quinn in the kitchen cooking while Kurt sat at the same with a scowl on his face he couldn't or wouldn't hide.

Rachel smiled brightly, "SAM! Its so good to see you!" She rushed out of the kitchen and gave him the biggest hug, everyone mostly knowing it was displaced longing for her husband and Sam was the closest to him as she was going to get. He chuckled and hugged her back as Mercedes stepped away. She looked at Kurt who tried to fix his face but she caught the look as he buried it under false happiness.

"It's great to see you Rachel still as hyper as ever." He smiled and let her go Quinn walked out wiping her hands, "Hello Quinn."

She smiled softly, "Hi Sam, how was your trip?"

He shrugged, "It was I suppose just glad to be off that ship, the guys send their love and I promise will be home soon." She smiled and turned back into the kitchen, cooking would be a good distraction.

Kurt stood and smoothed out his pants, "Sam... hello." His face was welcoming but his tone was anything but something was clearly bothering him and it seemed aimed at Sam or perhaps at the couple being reunited. Sam couldn't see it clearly so he reached out to give Kurt a hug but was given a hand to shake instead.

Santana being the always observant one needing to state it blurted out, "Damn Kurt what crawled up inside you and latched on with claws?"

Sam chuckled, "Thanks again Santana for letting me inside the apartment sorry for being such a pain earlier." She waved him off noting he either didn't want the tense situation they were currently facing or didn't notice it.

"You're fine fish lips, but back to Prince pouty what's up with you?" Santana's eyes bore into him as he tried to look at anything and everything but her and adjust his attitude.

He sighed after a few moments, "I'm fine I think I'm just tired." He gave a partial smile and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Mercedes sighed and touched Sam's arm then followed him to have a little chat.

She noticed his behavior perhaps Blaine has upset him or maybe it was in fact what she worried that he was angry with Sam for her earlier rant but she wanted to smooth things over with him because after all everything was fine Sam was going to explain and it would all be ok.

Sam gave her a sweet smile and took a seat as Brittney explained to him how Lord Tubbington was angry with not being able to make dinner for everyone.

Mercedes waited outside the bathroom door and once she heard the knob turn she stood up and pushed her way inside the bathroom and knocked Kurt back a bit. He gasped, "Cedes what are you doing!"

She shut the door and blocked it, "Ok I get you're being a friend and being angry at Sam for me but really you don't have to he promised to explain everything at dinner and I think you should just give him a chance to do just that."

Kurt folded his arms and sighed, "That's not what has me wrapped up in an angry sandwich."

Her expression changed from hopeful to confused, "Well what is it? Did Blaine make you angry?" Kurt just shook his head and turned to face the mirror and planted his hands on the counter. "Well if it's not Blaine then what is it?"

He shut his eyes and looked down, "It's because I'm jealous, I mean you have Sam here with you after he ignored your calls and texts and boom he's here. And I already kind of know why he did that but not the FULL story so before you get mad at me remember one thing, Rachel, Quinn and myself will have to be at dinner with you two and the men we love are still on a ship away from us. I'm happy for you I really am but I can't help the jealous feeling I'm getting that I can't have Blaine here right this moment and in their own way they are too but are WAY better at being graceful. I seem to have misplaced my impeccable grace."

Mercedes stood and took in all he had to say and nodded, "Alright... I get where you're coming from but one thing I won't do is tolerate you being mean to Sam. Find your grace Kurt before I help you find it." She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his back and left him to his thoughts.

Dinner time was better, Kurt rejoined the group and was actually happy for them. Sam entertained them about his travels and finally Santana's bluntness appeared, "Alright, why did you ignore my girl and then show up here and give her the good good?"

Mercedes nearly spit out her wine, Kurt put down his fork and sat back wiping his mouth Sam raised his eyebrows and finished chewing his food, "Firstly thank you Santana for at least letting me taste some of this wonderful food Quinn and Rachel made for us, thank you ladies."

Rachel smiled, taking this moment to cut the tension, "Thank you Samuel it was really quite simple I mean I just preheated the oven..."

"Quiet Bilbo... Guppy face gets with the explaining." Santana didn't have time for her rambling she waited now she wanted an answer.

Sam smiled, "Well I had a meeting with my commander and he informed me that there's a position open for my nuke level. It would mean more school and a very big move... to Japan."

Mercedes did in fact spit her wine out as Sam looked her in the eyes as he said the Japan part. The questions marching through her mind, was this the end of them? Would he ask her to go with him? Was there engagement still happening? Should they get married if it was still a factor? Would she go with him if he did ask her? Could she pick her life and leave it all behind for a man who... He gripped her hand and instantly her questions stopped as she smiled, "So tell me about the school?"

He sighed and felt so relieved, "I wouldn't have to move for the school... well not too far and I am highly interested in this program and it'd put me back in school for another four years. The move part I thought at some point we could have a conversation privately about it, but I don't expect you to come with me, but I want you to know I do want you to be with me. I just want you to want to come but no pressure and there's time. I just want to be able to have a chance to sit down and talk to you about all of this, but clearly I had some explaining to do. The reason I didn't respond was at first I wasn't sure what to say then I found out I was leaving early to get registered for my classes and figure out the move and found I had time to come see you and it just seemed cruel and I'm sorry but I thought maybe you'd see how romantic the idea of it could for you..."

She pulled him into a kiss and silenced him, he was doing a great job explaining but really she was fine, "I love you, we'll talk about it. I'm satisfied let's finish dinner shall we?"

He smiled in her hands and pulled her in for one more kiss and whispered something dirty which made her giggle and caused Quinn who was sitting closest to choke a bit on her drink and get red in the face. Mercedes mumbled an apology to Quinn for what she heard and the table fell silent.

Brittney chuckled, "Lord Tubbington said he forgives you even though he'd have done a better meal for us tonight. But he says Rachel needs to wear socks in the kitchen if he has to, her feet are just as hairy as his."

The table erupted into laughter as she handed the cat some cheese.

Mercedes washed her face and as she dried it off with her towel and sighed looking in the mirror. It felt like a dream. She was dreaming and as soon as she lay her head to her pillow she'd wake up alone and have the phone next to her face and all of this night was a dream. She shook her head and as she opened the bathroom door and sat Sam sitting in her bed under the covers with his shirt off, she knew it wasn't a dream.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Ready for bed?" She bit her lip and arched her eyebrow, he chuckled, "Ready for round four?" She looked away but kept biting her lip and looked up and around the room before finally looking at him and giving a coy nod. He smiled and pulled the blankets back, "Come to bed Merc... we've still got some catching up to do and a very long conversation ahead of us to work out these details."

She smiled and pushed off the door frame and walked to his side of the bed and sat just at the edge of the bed, "Sam I am, I know that no matter what we can work it out. I'm not worried I promise you no freak outs."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss, "I know there won't be..." She giggled as he pulled her into his lap and had her straddle his lap and slowly took off her night gown. Both ensuring a very lovely night together.


End file.
